The Winner
by Nathania1721
Summary: Ayo kita bertaruh. Kalau kau kalah, kau akan menjadi istriku selamanya / Taruhan mesum macam apa itu? bilang saja kalau kau mencintaiku dan tidak mau kehilanganku. Dasar pervert! MEANIE COUPLE - BOYS LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Halmonie…Halmonie_ tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati wanita tua yang terjatuh. Wanita yang di perkirakan berusia lima puluh tahun itu meringis. Terjatuh di aspal karena di tabrak beberapa anak yang berlarian.

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda," jawab wanita tua itu sambil mencoba berdiri. Pemuda berwajah manis itu membantunya berdiri. Menuntunnya dan mengajak duduk di salah satu kursi memanjang.

" _Aigoo_ …anak-anak zaman sekarang," keluhnya.

"Maafkan mereka _Halmonie_. Karena mereka yang tidak hati-hati sampai membuat _Halmonie_ terjatuh." Wanita yang mengenakan syal merah itu tertawa. Menepuk pundak pemuda manis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan di pikirkan anak muda. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf!"

" _Halmonie_ terluka! _Halmonie_ tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan mencarikan plester supaya luka _Halmonie_ tidak terkena debu." Pemuda yang mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek itu berlari. Tanpa memperdulikan wanita tua yang melarangnya untuk mencari obat.

"Masih ada anak muda yang berhati malaikat seperti dia. Tidak seperti cucuku." Wanita tua itu menggeleng. Mengingat cucunya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda berambut hitam legam itu kembali. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sepertinya pemuda pemilik kulit putih itu berlari-lari.

"Maaf membuat _Halmonie_ menunggu lama!" wanita tua itu tersenyum. Pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal berjongkok di hadapannya. Membersihkan goresan di kakinya dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Aku bukan seorang dokter. Tapi kalau hanya menutup luka seperti itu aku masih bisa _Halmonie_. _Halmonie_ bisa menggantinya di rumah nanti."

" _Aigoo_ …kau baik sekali?" ia menepuk tempat kosong di sisinya. Meminta pemuda itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak _Halmonie_. Aku hanya membantu _Halmonie_ saja. Kata _eomma_ , kita harus menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan."

"Ternyata masih ada anak muda sopan dan baik sepertimu. Pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang menyukaimu." Mendengar kalimat wanita itu, pemuda manis justru menggeleng lemah.

" _Halmonie_ salah! Lihat saja wajahku! Melihat wajahku yang menyeramkan ini saja orang sudah takut. Bagaimana mungkin banyak yang menyukaiku." Pemuda itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Membuktikan pada wanita di sampingnya kalau wajahnya tampak menyeramkan. Datar tanpa ekspresi. Menghasilkan tawa dari wanita tua.

"Tapi kenapa _Halmonie_ melihatmu sangat manis? Bahkan _Halmonie_ sangat suka melihat wajahmu. _Halmonie_ yakin, kalau mereka benar-benar mengenal dirimu yang asli, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Pemuda di sampingnya tersenyum. Tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang orang-orang yang menyukainya atau tidak.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku dua puluh tiga tahun Halmonie. Apa aku terlihat sangat tua?" tanyanya yang membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"Tidak. Bahkan kau terlihat seperti siswa. Apa pekerjaanmu anak muda?"

"Aku bekerja sebagai pengantar paket kilat _Halmonie_. Ya Tuhan, aku harus kembali bekerja _Halmonie_!" pemuda yang mengenakan celana jeans panjang itu berdiri dari duduknya. Matanya membulat melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Halmonie_ , aku harus pergi. Maaf karena meninggalkan _Halmonie_ sendiri. _Halmonie_ cepatlah pulang ke rumah. Udara sore yang dingin seperti ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan _Halmonie_." Pemuda manis itu berlari menghampiri motornya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia pergi meninggalkan wanita tua yang terus memandanginya.

"Kasihan dia harus bekerja seperti itu," batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yeobo_ , bagaimana ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Kita tunggu sampai anak itu pulang!"

"Tapi kalau tidak mau bagaimana, _Yeobo_?"

Sepasang suami istri berdiri dengan gusar. Berulang kali ia melihat pintu utama rumah mewah mereka. Beberapa _maid_ juga berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka juga tampak seperti sepasang suami istri itu. Harap-harap cemas menanti kehadiran seseorang.

"Itu sepertinya tuan muda," ucap salah satu maid saat mendengar suara mobil. Tidak berapa lama, muncul pemuda tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Mingyu- _ya_ , apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali?" wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu mendesah di tempatnya.

" _Eomma_ , aku bekerja! Bukan main-main!"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang cepat kita ke kamar _Halmonie_. _Halmonie_ sedang sakit keras."

Pemuda yang masih mengenakan jas kerjanya di tarik begitu sjaa. Di belakangnya menyusul laki-laki paruh baya yang menjadi kepala keluarga. Dan beberapa _maid_ juga ikut membututi ketiganya.

"Cucuku sudah pulang," ucap seorang wanita tua sambil terbatuk-batuk. Tubuhnya tampak lemah dengan berbaring di ranjang.

" _Halmonie_ sakit apa? Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

Plak…

Wanita yang menjadi ibu kandungnya menggeplak lengannya. "Kau pikir sakit pakai rencana?" tanyanya galak.

" _Halmonie_ sudah tua. Wajar saja kalau sakit-sakitan seperti ini. Sepertinya usia _Halmonie_ tidak lama lagi. Sebelum _Halmonie_ meninggal, _Halmonie_ ingin melihat kau menikah!"

" _Eomma_ / _Halmonie_ ," seru ibu dan anak berbarengan.

" _Eomma_ jangan berbicara seperti itu. _Eomma_ akan baik-baik saja!" ucap ibu Mingyu sedih. Lain ibu Mingyu, lain pula dengan Mingyu. Ia justru protes karena hal yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana mungkin _Halmonie_ menyuruhku menikah di usiaku yang masih dua puluh tiga tahun? Aku masih ingin kebebasan _Halmonie_ ," rengek Mingyu. Sepertinya pemuda yang menjadi CEO itu sedang berada dalam mode kekanakannya. Khas anak semata wayang keluarga Kim.

" _Halmonie_ tidak mau tahu. _Halmonie_ ingin melihat kau menikah secepatnya. Dengan siapapun. Sebelum _Halmonie_ masuk ke dalam tanah."

" _Eomma_ / _Halmonie_ ," ucap mereka lagi berbarengan. Tuan Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Istri, Mertua dan anaknya sama-sama aneh. Ia yang tidak ingin terkena imbasnya hanya diam saja. Baginya Mingyu menikah tidak masalah. Ia juga menginginkan menantu. Kalau bisa cucu secepatnya.

"Waktu itu aku sudah mengenalkan banyak wanita pada _Halmonie_. Tapi _Halmonie_ sendiri yang menolakkan?" tanya Mingyu yang membuat wanita tua itu bangun dari duduknya. Karena ulahnya, lengannya terkena pukulan ke dua dari ibu kandungnya.

"Kau pikir _Halmonie_ tidak tahu rencanamu, cucuku yang tampan?" Mingyu terdiam. Ia hanya memasang wajah masam. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah saat ini. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Masih ingin bebas dan bersenang-senang.

"Kau pikir _Halmonie_ tidak tahu, wanita ber-make up tebal itu hanya wanita sewaan. Mereka bukan kekasihmu. Karena _Halmonie_ tahu, kau tidak pernah menyukai wanita. Seleramu berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Kau lebih suka laki-laki manis dari pada wanita berpakaian minim."

Mingyu manyun di tempatnya. Sedangkan wanita yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ menahan kikikannya. Tuan muda mereka memang nakal. Ia memiliki segala cara untuk mengelabui nenek dan orang tuanya.

" _Halmonie_ juga tahu kau sering berkeliaran saat jam kerja. Sepertinya menikah akan merubah sifatmu. _Halmonie_ ingin kau menikah secepatnya. Kalau kau masih ingin melihat _Halmonie_ di dunia ini." Ucapan sang nenek sontak membuat ibu Mingu gusar. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia menggoyang-goyang lengan anak semata wayangnya.

"Kau harus menikah Mingyu- _ya_. Ini permintaan _Halmonie_."

" _Eomma_! _Eomma_ tega sekali. Kenapa harus aku?"

Plak…

Pukulan ketiga kembali Mingyu dapatkan. Namun kali ini di kepalanya. "Kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa menikah di rumah ini? _Eomma_?"

"Ehem." Tuan Kim berdeham keras yang membuat ibu Mingyu memasang cengirannya.

" _Appa_ tolong aku! Katakan pada _eomma_ —" ucapan Mingyu terhenti saat tuan Kim mengangkat tangannya. Tanda menyerah dan tidak ingin ikut campur. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya masa indahnya harus benar-benar berakhir. Ia tidak ingin menikah, namun ia juga sangat menyayangi wanita yang menjadi neneknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih berjalan lunglai ke flat kecilnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Semalaman ia di tambah jam kerjanya. Dan harus tidur di tempat kerja dengan sofa yang sempit. Saat warga lainnya memulai aktivitas, ia baru bisa kembali ke flatnya. Tidur beberapa jam sebelum kembali bekerja.

Matanya membulat sebelum sampai di flatnya. Di depan pintu, barang-barangnya teronggok dengan tidak rapinya. "A-apa…apaan ini?" ia berlari kecil. Menghampiri barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di luar.

"Ya Tuhan, tua bangka itu keterlaluan sekali!" geramnya melihat kertas yang tertempel di pintu. Karena telat membayar sewaan flatnya selama dua bulan, ia di usir oleh pemiliknya.

Pemuda itu terduduk lesu. Ia lelah dan ingin tidur. Tapi ia tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam flatnya. Semua barang-barangnya sudah di keluarkan. Ia terpaksa pergi untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di saku jaketnya. Mengetikkan pesan untuk sahabatnya. "Jihoon- _ah_ , aku menumpang barang-barangku di rumahmu selama beberapa hari ya? sampai aku menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru. Jangan bertanya lagi. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah mengertik pesan untuk Jihoon, Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah. Karena penghasilan dari kerjanya hanya cukup untuk makan, membuatnya kesulitan membayar sewaan flat-nya.

"Dimana aku mencari flat yang murah? Semurah ini saja aku kesulitan membayarnya." Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau. Gaji yang akan ia terima bulan depan sepertinya akan di potong. Karena kecelakaan kecil yang ia dapat, membuat barang paket yang ia bawa rusak. Mau tidak mau ia harus menggantinya. Sepertinya ia harus makan tiga hari sekali mulai hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapkan mobil! Kalian ikut denganku!"

Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu mengangguk. Tubuh besarnya tidak membuat wanita tua itu takut untuk memerintah. Saat sedang menunggu mobil, terdengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tampak anak, menantu dan cucunya mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Eomma_ mau kemana?" tanya anaknya.

" _Halmonie_ mau pergi ke mana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" kali ini yang bertanya cucunya. Tidak ingin ada pertanyaan ketiga, wanita yang berusia lima puluh tahunan itu berbalik.

" _Halmonie_ akan pergi keluar mencari istri untukmu. _Halmonie_ akan pergi mencari cucu menantu di luar sana," jawab wanita tua itu santai. Tidak memperdulikan wajah terkejut yang lainnya.

" _MWO_!" semua yang ada di rumah itu terkejut. Termasuk beberapa _maid_ yang menguping. Tampaknya, masalah tentang tuan mudanya tidak bisa mereka lewatkan begitu saja. Meski mereka masih bersih-bersih di dapur, telinga mereka tetap tajam mendengar semuanya.

" _Halmonie_ bercanda? Mencari istri untukku?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah tercengangnya. Di pagi yang cerah ini ia harus mendengar hal yang begitu pahit. Ia kira neneknya sudah melupakan tentang permintaan untuk ia menikah. Tapi di luar dugaan. Bahkan neneknya sendiri yang bergerak untuk mencarikannya istri.

"Tidak! _Halmonie_ serius! Lihat saja, pulang nanti _Halmonie_ sudah membawakan satu untukmu. Besok kalian akan menikah. _Halmonie_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan dirimu."

Tubuh Mingyu mematung. Kepalanya seperti di timpa ribuan batu. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja ia kesulitan. Menikah besok berarti akhir hidupnya di percepat. Ia kira setiap orang yang sudah tua akan melakukan kebaikan untuk mempersiapkan kematiannya. Seperti yang ia lihat di drama. Tapi neneknya lain dari yang lain. Berpikir usianya sebentar lagi justru melakukan hal aneh. Hal yang menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri _Halmonie_!"

"Menunggu kau mendapatkannya, _Halmonie_ benar-benar sudah menyatu dengan tanah." Mendengar kalimat itu, lagi-lagi ibu Mingyu gusar.

"Tidak apa-apa _Eomma_! Lebih cepat lebih baik. Nanti aku akan membantu _Eomma_ menyiapkan semuanya," sahut ibu Mingyu.

" _MWO_!" mata Mingyu semakin membulat. Sedangkan ibunya seperti tidak memperdulikan nasibnya. Dengan mudahnya sang ibu menyetujui usulan neneknya. Bahkan mendukungnya. Ia kira ia bisa meminta pertolongan dari ibu tercinta. Tapi ia salah. Ibunya justru menyempurnakan kesengsaraannya.

Ibu Mingyu bukan tidak memikirkan perasaan Mingyu. Tapi saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatan ibunya. Lagi pula menikah di usia muda bukan masalah besar. Mereka akan ketambahan satu anggota baru. Dan akan ada yang membantu merawat anak semata wayangnya yang nakal itu.

"Jangan biarkan anak nakal ini pergi ke kantor. Aku tidak mau dia melarikan diri selama _Eomma_ mencari cucu menantu di jalan," ucap wanita tua itu pada anaknya. Ibu Mingyu mengangguk mantap. Membuat Mingyu ingin menangis di tempat.

Mencari cucu menantu di jalan? Bukankah kalimat itu terdengar sangat kejam? Seolah-olah Mingyu adalah pemuda buruk rupa yang tidak laku. Sampai harus mencari di jalan. Mingyu ingin meminta pertolongan sang ayah. Tapi jangankan menolong. Menatapnya prihatin pun tidak. Ayahnya justru tersenyum senang. Keinginannya punya cucu akan terkabul.

"Ya Tuhan, apa salah dan dosaku? Kenapa aku di lahirkan di keluarga ini? Kenapa aku punya orang tua seperti mereka? Kenapa aku jadi cucu _halmonie_? Bagaimana kalau halmonie mendapatkan yang jelek? Bagaimana kalau _halmonie_ mencarikanku yang gendut dan hitam? Bagaimana kalau dia cebol dan sama sekali tidak menarik? Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Hancur sudah reputasiku sebagai pria sempurna," tangis Mingyu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyonya, kita cari istri untuk tuan muda Mingyu di mana?" tanya sang supir. Mereka pergi dengan menggunakan dua mobil. Mobil orang suruhannya berada di belakang mereka. Mengikuti sampai menemukan seseorang yang akan mereka bawa ke rumah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Coba jalan saja terus. Siapa tahu menemukan satu yang bagus." Sang supir mengangguk. Ia hanya perlu melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Wanita yang duduk di belakanglah yang akan memilah dan memilih.

"Pak Han, coba pelankan mobilnya?" perintah nenek Mingyu. Saat supirnya sudah memelankan laju mobilnya, ia menelisik penampilan pemuda yang berjalan seorang diri.

"Lanjutkan! Kurang menarik," perintahnya lagi.

Lama mereka berputar dan mencari, mereka tidak menemukan satu pun. Sudah banyak yang mereka temui di jalan tapi tidak ada yang menarik perhatian wanita tua itu.

"Apa belum menemukannya Nyonya?" tanya sang supir penasaran. Ia juga ingin tahu selera nenek Mingyu seperti apa. Ia ingin tahu orang macam apa yang akan di nikahkan dengan tuan mudanya.

"Belum ada! Coba belok ke kanan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan dengan lesu. Ia berjalan kaki dengan tas ransel di pundaknya. Barang-barangnya sudah ia titipkan di rumah Jihoon. Saat ini waktunya ia mencari flat baru. Berkali-kali mencari, ia belum menemukan yang tepat.

Flat yang ia temui benar-benar mahal. Gajinya satu bulan saja tidak cukup untuk membayar sewaanya. Kalau seperti itu bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup? Makan tiga kali sehari saja tubuhnya sudah terlihat kurus.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tiba-tiba mobil mewah berhenti di dekatnya. Matanya membulat melihat laki-laki bertubuh besar yang terlihat menakutkan.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Siapa kalian? kenapa memaksaku seperti itu? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian."

Wonwoo menepis tangan laki-laki yang akan menyentuh tangannya. Saat orang itu mendekatinya lagi, ia memberikan pukulannya. Adu tinju tidak terelakkan. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak kesulitan melawan sekawan pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku," desis Wonwoo tajam.

Wonwoo akan melayangkan tinjunya lagi sebelum sebuah pistol di todongkan ke arahnya. Wonwoo tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau pistol itu asli. Sekali tembak saja, kepalanya bisa pecah. Tidak ingin mati di tempat, Wonwoo menyerah. Tidak melawan lagi. Menurut saat mereka memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ternyata dia bisa bela diri juga. Baguslah, supaya bisa memberikan tinjunya pada Mingyu nanti kalau anak itu macam-macam," ucap wanita tua yang masih tenang duduk di mobilnya. Meski tidak begitu dekat, tapi ia masih bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Membayangkan akan segera memiliki cucu menantu, senyumnya langsung terkembang.

"Mau kalian apakan aku? Aku bukan orang kaya? Percuma saja kalian menculikku. Tidak akan ada yang menebusku. Aku anak yatim piatu," ucap Wonwoo pada pria-pria berbadan kekar yang menyekapnya. Meski tidak di sekap seperti di drama. Hanya pistol yang masih di todongkan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan perlakuan kami. Tapi ini perintah. Anda tenang saja kalau masih ingin selamat. Setelah ini hidup anda akan serba berkecukupan karena menikah dengan tuan muda kami."

" _MWO_!"

Mata Wonwoo membulat horror. Menikah? Memiliki pacar saja ia tidak pernah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan menikah di usianya yang masih dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Orang-orang gila ini akan menikahkanku dengan tuan muda mereka? Bagaimana kalau tuan muda mereka adalah laki-laki tua yang sudah keriput? Atau yang lebih buruk, laki-laki botak dengan perut buncitnya. Ya Tuhan tolong aku," batin Wonwoo. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Aku masih ingin menikah dengan pangeran tampan. Bukan laki-laki tua keriput dan buruk seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ada yang berminat dengan ff gaje ini?


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di ranjang berukuran besar. Ranjang yang begitu empuk. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Wonwoo merasakan duduk di ranjang seperti itu. Ia yakin akan mimpi indah saat tidur di atasnya.

Mata tajamnya menyapu sekitar kamar. Memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar. Setiap inchi barang yang terletak di kamar itu, tidak luput dari perhatiannya. Kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan coklat itu tampak begitu mewah. Saat tangan lentiknya menyentuh seprai, ia bisa merasakan kelembutannya.

Ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Semua yang ia lihat dan sentuh benar-benar bukan barang biasa. Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bekerja berapa lama untuk mendapatkan kamar seperti itu. Jangankan kamar, ranjang ia duduki saja ia tidak tahu harus mengahabiskan waktu berapa lama bekerja.

"Siapapun pemilik rumah ini, tapi yang pasti dia benar-benar kaya," gumam Wonwoo.

Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu berjalan ke arah jendela. Tangannya menyibak tirai yang menghalangi pandangannya. Lagi-lagi ia berdecak kagum. Halaman rumah itu begiu luas. Yang ada di pikirannya, berapa jam kalau ia harus membersihkan halaman itu.

Meski di kamar yang begitu mewah, tetap membuat Wonwoo tidak betah. Ia bukan seorang putri yang sering di kurung seperti film kartun. Ia hanya pemuda biasa yang senang bekerja. Suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari uang. Bukan hanya berdiam diri seperti ini.

Tangan Wonwoo menyentuh kenop pintu. Membuka sedikit pintu yang berdiri kokoh itu. Belum sempat menyembulkan seluruh kepalanya, Wonwoo kembali menutup pintu. Bergidik dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Mereka bertubuh besar dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing. Kalau mereka tanpa senjata, Wonwoo masih bisa melawan mereka.

"Ck, aku benar-benar seperti tawanan. Ini terlalu berlebihan," ucapnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar mengumpat siapa pun tuan muda yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apa ini memang takdirku?" batin Wonwoo miris.

Ia mempercayai ucapan salah satu orang yang menyekapnya. Ia akan hidup berkecukupan karena menikah dengan tuan mudanya. Melihat isi kamar ini saja Wonwoo sudah sangat yakin. Tapi bukan ini yang Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo masih ingin mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri. Ia masih ingin bekerja dan menghidupi diri sendiri. Dan lagi, Wonwoo masih ingin mencintai dan di cintai. Selama hidupnya, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan di cintai.

"Hidup sekali dan mati sekali. Aku juga ingin mencintai sekali. Tapi kalau seperti ini jadinya? Sepertinya memang tidak akan pernah ada cinta dalam hidupku," batin Wonwoo lagi.

Kepalanya mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Di depan pintu, terlihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut yang mulai memutih. Wonwoo tidak takut karena sepertinya laki-laki itu sedikit berbeda. Tidak semenyeramkan laki-laki bertubuh besar di luar sana.

"Apa ada yang tuan muda inginkan?"

" _Ahjussi_ jangan panggil tuan muda. Panggil Wonwoo saja." Tolak Wonwoo. Ia hanya seorang laki-laki pengantar paket kilat. Bukan anak orang kaya atau semacamnya.

"Tapi anda akan menikah dengan tuan muda kami," ucap laki-laki itu sopan.

"Aku tidak suka _Ahjussi_. Bagaimanapun aku hanya laki-laki yang mereka temukan di jalan. Jadi tolong jangan membuatku semakin tertekan _Ahjussi_. Panggil namaku saja. Tapi ingat! Tidak ada sapaan formal."

Laki-laki yang mengenakan jas formal itu tersenyum. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu Wonwoo-ya," ucap laki-laki itu yang membuat Wonwoo sumringah.

"Seperti itu lebih baik _Ahjussi_. Apa _Ahjussi_ juga sama seperti mereka?" Wonwoo menunjuk sekawanan pria berbadan kekar yang ada di balik pintu.

"Bukan, _ahjussi_ adalah kepala pelayan di keluarga Kim." Wonwoo mengangguk. Firasatnya memang tidak salah. Pelayan Kim memang tidak semenyeramkan yang lain. Bahkan wajahnya tampak begitu bersahaja.

" _Ahjussi_ , seperti apa tuan muda itu? Kenapa aku di paksa menikah dengannya?"

"Tuan muda itu anak yang sedikit nakal. Ia menjadi satu-satu penerus keluarga ini. Tapi tuan muda lebih senang dengan kebebasannya. Jadi kau di harapkan bisa merubahnya. Dengan menikah, keluarga Kim berharap tuan muda berubah." Wonwoo mengumpat tertahan dalam hati. Tidak menyangka akan di nikahkan dengan orang seperti itu.

"Uuugh, kalau seperti ini aku seperti guru privat kepribadian saja," batin Wonwoo.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku _Ahjussi_? Aku yakin keluarga ini bisa mencari yang sederajat dengan mereka. Bukan orang sepertiku." Pelayan Kim tersenyum. Ia tahu semua orang pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu. Begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan status keluarga Kim, ia yakin bisa mencari yang sederajat. Bahkan dengan tampang tuan mudanya, tidak akan sulit untuk mendapatkan yang lainnya.

"Kalau itu _ahjussi_ tidak tahu Wonwoo- _ya_!"

"Kalau wajah tuan muda itu seperti apa, _Ahjussi_?"

"Untuk yang satu itu, _ahjussi_ tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa."

Wonwoo menangis dalam hati. Pelayan Kim tidak bisa mengatakan seperti apa rupa tuan mudanya. Bahkan mendeskripsikan sedikitpun tidak. "Seburuk itukah sampai _ahjussi_ tidak sanggup mengatakannya," batin Wonwoo frustasi. Pemikiran Wonwoo terlalu sempit. Padahal maksud pelayan Kim, karena terlalu tampan ia sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita berumur berjalan memasuki rumah megah. Kedatangannya langsung di sambut, anak, menantu dan juga cucu tampannya. Ia tetap melenggang santai meski wajah-wajah itu harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangannya.

" _Eomma_ sudah pulang! Duduklah _eomma_! _Eomma_ pasti lelah." Wanita tua itu tersenyum. Anaknya menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

" _Halmonie_ benar-benar mencarikan istri untukku?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah cucu satu-satunya. Wajah tampan itu memandangnya serius. Lagi-lagi ia dengan santai melepas kaca mata yang ia kenakan. Meletakan di meja dan mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat yang membuat cucunya semakin gusar.

"Di jalan?" tanya cucunya lagi.

"Iya. Tadi _Halmonie_ mencari di jalan. Dan dapat satu yang bagus." Mingyu menelan salivanya susah payah. Sepertinya sang nenek benar-benar ingin mengakhiri masa indahnya. Kalimat sang nenek membuat hatinya semakin miris. Mendapat satu calon istri yang bagus di jalan sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Bagaimana pun ia adalah CEO muda yang di gilai banyak wanita.

"Benar-benar di jalan?" Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Tapi nenek yang sangat memanjakannya itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Di jalan. Tepatnya di pinggir jalan."

Mingyu benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang juga. Ini adalah pernikahannya. Bukan mencari tanaman atau sejenisnya. Tidak bisakah mencari di tempat yang lebih masuk akal?

"Jadi di mana _Halmonie_ simpan sekarang? Aww…!" Mingyu langsung memekik saat sang nenek menarik telinganya.

"Dasar cucu nakal! Kau kira cucu menantu _Halmonie_ itu barang? Pakai di simpan-simpan. Dia berada di tempat yang aman. Besok di altar kau akan melihatnya." Mingyu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia seperti tengah memperjuangkan hidup matinya seorang diri. Ibunya sama sekali tidak menolong. Apalagi sang ayah. Bahkan ayahnya tampak begitu gembira.

"Daehee- _ya_ , apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya sang nenek pada anak perempuannya.

"Sudah _eomma_! Semuanya sudah beres. Tinggal baju pengantin untuk calon istri Mingyu yang belum ada," jawab ibu Mingyu sambil melihat kembali catatannya.

"Itu masalah mudah. _Eomma_ sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk membawakan beberapa macam tuxedo. Nanti dia yang akan memilihnya di sana!" tuan Kim mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, ia benar-benar akan memiliki menantu. Tinggal memantau dari jauh dan berpangku tangan, keinginannya untuk memiliki cucu akan segera terlaksana.

" _Halmonie_ bagaimana orangnya? Maksudku ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu penasaran. Sepertinya Mingyu masih belum bisa tenang. Ia masih terus memikirkan tentang wujud dari calon istrinya. Terlalu takut untuk membayangkan mendapat istri yang buruk rupa. Bagaimanapun ini pernikahannya. Ia tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang melihatnya saja membuat matanya iritasi. Karena ia tahu selera nenek-nenek dengan anak muda pasti tidak sama. Ia takut neneknya mencarikan sesuai selera neneknya sendiri.

"Hemmm tingginya tidak sama sepertimu," ucap neneknya sambil memperhatikan Mingyu.

"Maksud _Halmonie_ dia pendek? Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa _Halmonie_ mencarikan yang seperti itu? _Halmonie_ tahu kan tinggiku di atas rata-rata?" wanita berusia lima puluh tahunan itu tidak menggubris. Wajahnya tetap santai. Mengabaikan cucunya yang mulai tampak frustasi.

"Kulitnya juga tidak sama sepertimu," lanjut sang nenek dengan santainya. Membutakan matanya dari wajah cucunya yang seperti orang idiot.

"Dia hitam? Maksud _Halmonie_ dia lebih hitam dariku?" mulut Mingyu menganga lebar. Bahkan matanya hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Sedangkan neneknya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tetap santai duduk bersandar.

" _Halmonie_ juga tahu kulitku tidak seperti kulit orang Korea pada umumnya? Kalau lebih hitam dariku apa jadinya nanti? Ya Tuhan!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Benar dugaanya. Selera nenek-nenek itu payah.

Para _maid_ yang mendengarkan ikut prihatin. Mereka juga kasihan dengan tuan muda mereka. Meski tuan mudanya terkenal nakal, tapi tuan mudanya terlalu tampan untuk di nikahkah dengan orang sejelak itu. Seperti itu lah pemikiran mereka.

"Lalu bentuk tubuhnya bagaimana _Halmonie_? Jangan katakan kalau dia gendut. Dan bibirnya? Bagaimana bibirnya? Apa hitam dan tebal? Lalu matanya bagaimana _Halmonie_?" tanya Mingyu bertubi-tubi. Ia terlanjur panik. Hingga tidak bisa berpikir sehat. Para maid yang ikut menimbrung bergidik ngeri. Sepertinya jenis manusia seperti itu terlalu jelek. Mereka yang bekerja sebagai maid saja tidak akan mau mendapat yang seperti itu.

Saat sang nenek hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, saat itu juga Mingyu ingin malaikat kematian datang menjemputnya. Tanpa mereka tahu, wanita tua itu mati-matian menahan tawanya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum puas dalam hati. Mengerjai cucu kesayangannya sekali-sekali sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Cukup menyenangkan menurutnya. Ia tetap membiarkan cucu tampannya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Pendek, kulit hitam, gendut, bibir tebal, mata melotot. Ya Tuhan bukankah hantu lebih bagus? Kalau sejelak itu kenapa tidak bawa zombie saja?" batin Mingyu menjerit. Dengan langkah lesu, Mingyu meninggalkan ruang tengah. Berjalan ke kamarnya untuk merapati nasib buruknya. Ia sama sekali tidak permisi dengan orang tua dan neneknya. Terlalu frustasi memikirkan kehidupannya yang begitu mengenaskan.

" _Eomma_ apa tidak apa-apa menikahkan Mingyu dengan orang semacam itu? Apa dia orang baik-baik _Eomma_?" tanya ibu Mingyu sedikit berbisik. Ia hampir kena pukulan ibu kandungnya kalau tidak langsung mengelak.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang cucu menantuku! Dia tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" marah wanita tua itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud lain _Eomma_. Walau bagaimanapun Mingyu anakku satu-satunya. Aku tidak mau dia menikah dengan orang yang salah," ucap ibu Mingyu sedih. Mendengar deskripsi Mingyu tentang calon menantunya membuatnya sedih. Tidak menyangka anak semata wayangnya akan mendapat jodoh yang seperti itu.

"Dia tidak sejelek itu. Anak bodoh itu saja yang berpikiran macam-macam! Lagi pula _Eomma_ sudah mengenalnya. Dia anak yang baik dan sopan. Waktu itu kami bertemu di taman. Dia yang menolong _Eomma_. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

Daehee mendesah lega. Wanita yang menjadi ibu Mingyu itu mengucap syukur dalam hati. Kalau memang seperti itu kenyataannya, ia tidak akan mencemaskannya lagi. Yang ia pikirkan tinggal tentang proses pernikahan anak tampannya saja.

"Lagi pula Mingyu itu cucu _Eomma_ satu-satunya. Mana mungkin _Eomma_ mencarikan yang sembarangan. Tapi kalau menemukanya di jalan memang benar. Karena dia memang benar-benar sedang di jalan. Dan _Eomma_ memang menemukan satu di jalan yang bagus," ucap nenek Mingyu sambil tertawa. Para maid yang lagi-lagi menguping menggelangkan kepalanya. Namun mereka juga ikut mendesah lega. Calon istri tuan muda mereka tidak seburuk yang mereka pikirkan.

"Kalau _Eomma_ sudah mengenalnya, kenapa _Eomma_ bawa paksa seperti itu?" tanya Daehee penasaran. Wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu memikirkan ulang cara ibunya memboyong calon menantu. Menurutnya cara seperti itu sangat tidak lazim.

"Cara lamar melamar itu sudah terlalu biasa. _Eomma_ anti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tua-tua seperti ini _Eomma_ juga ingin sesuatu yang baru. Cara membawa menantu dengan jalan yang unik" ucap wanita yang rambutnya mulai memutih itu bangga. Tangannya sibuk memainkan kipas lipat yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Padahal rumah mewah mereka sudah full ac.

" _Eomma_ , itu terlalu unik! Mencari menantu di jalan seperti mencari makanan di kedai kaki lima saja," cibir anaknya yang tidak di tanggapi sama sekali. Yang terpenting cucunya sudah mendapat calon istri. Cucu menantu yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berulang kali. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Tuxedo mewah berwarna putih membuatnya tidak nyaman. Meski semua yang melihatnya mengatakan begitu tampan, tapi Wonwoo ingin melepasnya. Gerah dengan pakaian resmi seperti itu. Selama ini ia selalu berpakaian sesukanya saja.

Saat ia mulai memasuki tempat acara pernikahannya, Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk. Bukan malu karena para tamu undangan. Tapi menurutnya karpet merah itu lebih menarik. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berniat memandang calon pengantin prianya. Matanya tetap tertuju pada karpet yang ia pijak.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu takut memandang pengantin prianya. Wonwoo takut melihat seberapa buruknya calon suaminya. Ia takut langsung kabur dan di tembak di tempat. Beberapa orang berpakain serba hitam selalu mengawasinya. Wonwoo tidak ingin mati di tempat karena kabur begitu melihat calon suaminya.

"Sial! Di acara seperti ini pun mereka tetap membawa senjata," umpat Wonwoo saat melirik dari ekor matanya. Tampak jelas laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang berdiri di pintu membawa senjata di tangannya.

Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Belum ada bekal yang bisa ia bawa untuk di akhirat nanti. Dosanya masih terlalu banyak. Jadi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap menunduk. Sampai ia di depan pendeta, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Pemuda tampan yang mengenakan tuxedo berwarna hitam itu malah memejamkan matanya. Tidak siap menghadapi betapa buruknya calon istrinya. Ia hanya bisa merapalkan doa dalam hati. Doa untuk tetap kuat meski rasanya ia ingin kabur saat ini juga.

"Tuhan tolong kuatkan aku sampai akhir acara ini. Setelah ini bantu aku untuk kabur," batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sepertinya gue terlalu aktif. Terlalu semangat nih. Dari kemaren update dua hari sekali. Kalian pasti bosen ya gue nongol terus?**

 **Tapi bukan karena semangat juga sih. Lebih tepatnya gue nganggur. Sebelum gue ujian, gue bener-bener free.**

 **Gue ngakak baca review kalian di ff 'husband'. Ternyata kalian banyak yang ngira itu si visual yak. hahaha gue lagi demen ma Jiwon. Karena ff buatan author sebelah itu. Di antara kalian pasti ada yang tau.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pasanganmu."

Ucapan sang pastur membuat Mingyu membuka matanya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek. Pemuda yang menjadi istrinya sudah lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai yang di pijak.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang makhluk ber-tuxedo putih di hadapannya. Mingyu langsung terpaku. Ia tidak menemukan pemuda pendek, gemuk, hitam atau semacamnya. Yang di hadapannya justru makhluk yang tampak begitu indah. Kulitnya putih dan begitu mulus. Rambutnya lurus dan hitam kelam. Bibir tipis nan merah itu membuat Mingyu terus menatapnya. Tidak ada bibir tebal seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Di bangku yang tersedia, ibu Mingyu beruraian air mata. Tampak terharu melihat Mingyu berdiri di altar dengan begitu gagahnya. Namun berbeda dengan nenek Mingyu. Wanita yang menginjak usia enam puluh tahun itu justru tersenyum puas. Matanya tidak lepas dari sepasang pengantin di altar.

"Bagaimana cucuku yang tampan? Bagaimana cucu menantu pilihan _halmonie_ -mu ini?" batinnya dengan begitu bangga. Mingyu yang tampak mematung membuat senyumnya semakin terkembang.

Setelah bisa menguasai dirinya, Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya. Menempelkan ke dua bibir mereka sesuai yang di perintahkan. Namun ciuman itu hanya seperkian detik saja. Bukan karena Mingyu tidak menginkannya. Bukan juga karena Mingyu malu. Tapi Wonwoo langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia masih tidak rela ciuman pertamanya di rebut laki-laki buruk rupa. Karena Wonwoo masih belum mau menatap Mingyu.

"Kita temui _appa, eomma, halmonie_ dan para tamu undangan."

Kali ini Wonwoo membuka matanya. Ia menatap pemandangan di depannya. Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut ke duanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tamu yang datang. Kecuali laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang masih betah membawa senjatanya.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suaminya saat tangannya di genggam. Tidak ada laki-laki buruk rupa seperti yang ia bayangkan. Yang ada pemuda berparas begitu tampan dengan rahang tegas. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit sedikit _tan_.

"Lumayan," batin Wonwoo menilai Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengikuti langkah Mingyu. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia temui. Karena sampai detik ini ia belum tahu siapa nenek dan ke dua orang tua Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo membulat melihat wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Wanita yang ia temui di taman beberapa waktu lalu. Wonwoo bingung bagaimana wanita itu ada di acara pernikahannya.

" _Halmonie_ ," ucap Wonwoo terkejut.

" _Aigoo_ … cucu menantu _halmonie_ yang manis." Jinhae, wanita tua itu langsung memeluk Wonwoo. Menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Eh!" Wonwoo masih belum mengerti. Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Bahkan saat wanita cantik yang tengah menangis juga memeluknya, Wonwoo hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohnya. Matanya berkedip berulang kali.

"Sudah…sudah! _Eomma_ ingin berbicara dengan cucu menantu kesayangan _Eomma_ ini." Jinhae langsung menarik tanga Wonwoo. Menjauhi Mingyu, anak dan menantunya. Mengabaikan kalau seharusnya Wonwoo menemui para tamu undangan.

" _Halmonie_ kenapa ada di sini? Dan bagaimana kaki _Halmonie_ yang terluka itu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

"Tentu saja _Halmonie_ di sini. _Halmonie_ yang mengadakan pernikahan ini," ucap Jinhae sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Eh… jadi?" mata Wonwoo kembali membola.

"Mingyu itu cucu _Halmonie_. Dan mulai saat ini kau juga menjadi cucu _Halmonie_." Jinhae mengajak Wonwoo duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Wonwoo tahu siapa yang memboyongnya secara paksa dari pinggir jalan.

"Maaf kalau _Halmonie_ membuatmu terkejut kemarin. _Halmonie_ memang sengaja membawamu tanpa izin. Kalau di minta dulu, kau pasti menolak. Jadi _Halmonie_ bawa dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya."

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Boleh-boleh saja dengan cara lain. Tapi cara yang di gunakan itu berlebihan menurutnya. Bahkan membuatnya berpikir usianya tidak akan lama.

"Mulai detik ini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Kim. Jadi jangan sungkan lagi Wonwoo- _ya_. Kau tidak boleh menganggapmu seperti orang lain. Bahkan kau bisa memukul kepala laki-laki berpakain hitam yang kemarin membuatmu takut."

"Apa boleh _Halmonie_?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Dan percayalah mereka tidak akan berani melawanmu," ucap wanita paruh baya itu mantap.

"Baiklah! Kapan-kapan aku mencobanya kalau _mood_ -ku sedang buruk _Halmonie_ ," balas Wonwoo sambil tertawa pelan. Meski bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan melakukanya. Menurutnya para laki-laki menyeramkan itu hanya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau juga boleh mencobanya pada suamimu yang nakal itu. _Halmonie_ akan mendukungmu," bisik Jinhae yang membuat Wonwoo tergelak. Baru kali ini ia menemukan nenek yang menyetujui cucunya di siksa.

Berbicara dengan Jinhae, membuat ketakutannya perlahan menguar. Ia langsung merasa nyaman. Ia kira ia tidak akan bisa bernafas normal di dekat keluarga Mingyu. Karena yang ia bayangkan, keluarga Mingyu yang terkenal kaya itu akan sangat kaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memandangi rumah besar di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat atap rumah. Di depan pintu, terlihat _butler_ dan _maid_ berbaris rapi. Wonwoo merasa risih di pandangi beberapa pasang mata.

"Ayo masuk!"

Wonwoo tersentak saat Jinhae menggandeng tangannya. ia berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita tua itu. Sedangkan Mingyu dan ke dua orang tuanya berjalan di belakangnya. Pegawai keluarga Kim langsung membungkuk hormat. Membuat Wonwoo gatal untuk menarik mereka agar menegakkan tubuhnya.

Mata tajam Wonwoo menyapu sekelilingnya. Rumah suaminya benar-benar mewah. Lantai yang ia pijak terlihat begitu mengkilap. Pilar-pilar yang menjulang berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Berapa lama kalau aku harus mengepel seleuruh rumah ini?" batin Wonwoo.

Kepalanya mendongak melihat lampu yang menggantung. Wonwoo tidak bisa mendeskripiskan bagaimana besar dan indahnya lampu di atas sana. Yang ada di pikirannya, kalau lampu itu menjatuhinya, ia yakin akan mati di tempat.

"Pasti akan sangat lelah kalau mencuci tirai-tirai itu," batin Wonwoo lagi saat matanya memperhatikan tirai mewah yang menutup jendela.

"Membersihkan debu di guci-guci itu pasti sulit. Salah sedikit saja bisa tergores bahkan pecah." Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan. Ia yakin akan kelelahan mengerjakan semua itu. Sepertinya Wonwoo lupa kalau ia adalah menantu keluarga Kim, bukan pembantu baru di keluarga Kim. Karena yang ada di pikirannya hanya membersihkan rumah.

"Kau istirahat dulu di kamar Mingyu. Sore nanti baru kita akan berangkat ke rumah baru kalian," ucap Jinhae.

"Aku tidak lelah _Halmonie_. Biasanya jam segini aku masih berkeliling—"

"Tidak… tidak… _Halmonie_ tidak ingin cucu menantu _Halmonie_ lelah sedikit saja."

Wonwoo mendesah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan wanita tua itu. Tapi ia memang belum lelah. Biasanya ia masih berkeliling mengantar paket. Dengan patuh Wonwoo menurut saat salah satu pelayan mengantarnya ke kamar Mingyu.

"Jadi itu istri tuan muda Mingyu."

" _Halmonie_ pintar juga memilih menantu."

"Hey, kira-kira bagaimana malam pertama mereka?"

"Kau benar, mereka pasti akan melakukan malam pertama."

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana tuan muda Mingyu di ranjang."

"Tapi sepertinya tuan muda akan sangat kuat.

"Dia agresif, kasar atau akan sangat lembut?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana tuan muda kita yang nakal itu saat di ranjang nanti. Tapi yang pasti dia semakin terlihat tampan."

"Aw… _so hot_!"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar bisik-bisik dari para _maid_. Pura-pura tidak dengar, Wonwoo tetap berjalan santai. "Kenapa mereka mesum-mesum sekali," batin Wonwoo kesal. Bagaimana mereka memikirkan sejauh itu. Sedangkan ia saja tidak memikirkan mengenai malam pertama.

Di ruang tengah, Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bersama neneknya. Sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sedang berganti baju di kamar.

"Bagaimana Mingyu- _ya_? bagaimana cucu menantu yang _Halmonie_ pilih dari pinggir jalan itu?" tanya Jinhae pada cucunya.

"Aku acungi jempol selera _Halmonie_. Di pinggir jalan bisa mendapatkan yang seperti itu." Jinhae tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban cucunya.

"Aku kira dia akan pendek dan gemuk. Ternyata tidak. Dia justru ramping dan tingginya sangat pas untukku. Tadinya aku juga berpikir dia hitam melebihiku. Tapi dia justru putih dan sepertinya mulus." Jinhae tidak menyela kalimat Mingyu, menunggu cucunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada bibir tebal seperti yang aku bayangkan," ucap Mingyu sambil membayangkan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Wonwoo meski sangat singkat.

Mendengar kalimat Mingyu, Jinhae mengulas sebuah senyumnya. Kalimat Mingyu seolah menunjukkan kalau cucu nakalnya itu tidak menyesal sudah di jodohkan.

Mingyu merogoh ponsel dari saku jasnya. Tangannya menari di layar _touchscreen_. Masuk sebuah pesan baru dari sekretaris pribadinya.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu Sajangnim. Maaf aku tidak bisa hadir. Aku masih di luar kota. Selamat menikmati malam pertamamu Sajangnim yang tampan. Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah kelelahan. Aku akan datang membantumu."

Mata Mingyu membulat membaca pesan dari sekretarisnya. "Dasar Jun kurang ajar," batin Mingyu.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara macam-macam, aku potong gajimu," balas Mingyu. Dan di seberang sana, Jun tertawa puas. Senang menggoda bosnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya saat memandangi kamar. Kamar hanya ada satu membuat mereka harus berbagi. Terkecuali jika salah satunya mengalah dan tidur di sofa. Namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak menginginkan menjemput mimpi indah di sofa. Meski neneknya tetap membelikan kualitas terbaik, namun tubuhnya yang tinggi akan membuatnya tidak nyaman tidur.

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Mingyu berbicara, Wonwoo sudah keluar dari kamar. Memeluk bantal dan berjalan ke sofa.

"Baguslah kalau kau bertindak sebelum aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak mungkin tidur di sofa. Dan kita juga tidak mungkin—"

"Aku mengantuk! Kau berisik sekali!" Wonwoo memotong ucapan Mingyu. Meletakkan bantal berwarna putih yang tadi ia bawa dari kamar. Menepuk-nepuk atasnya dan membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di sofa. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu, Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah biasa tidur di mana saja. Tidak masalah baginya tidur di sofa.

Melihat Wonwoo yang langsung tidur, Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Mencari posisi nyaman sebelum menjemput mimpi indah.

"Sepertinya aku akan mimpi indah malam ini," gumam Mingyu sebelum terlelap.

Mungkin karena kelelahan, membuat ke duanya tidur begitu nyenyak. Tidak ada yang terbangun meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Wonwoo yang biasa bangun pagi untuk bekerja memilih tetap tidur.

Saat pintu rumah mereka terbuka, keduanya sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Begitu lelap dan tidak terganggu. Di depan pintu, Jinhae dan Deehae membuka sepatu yang mereka kenakan. Menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah tersusun rapi di rak.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Apa ke dua cucuku belum bangun?" gumam Jinhae yang tidak di jawab Deehae. Mereka langsung saja masuk ke dalamnya. Memiliki kunci cadangan membuat mereka bisa keluar masuk dengan mudahnya.

"Apa kamar itu sebegitu nyamannya membuat mereka tidak terbangun dengan kedatangan kita?"

Mata ke duanya membola melihat seonggok manusia manis terlelap di sofa. Hanya bantal tanpa selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa cucu menantu kesayanganku tidur di sini?" pekik Jinhae yang membuat Wonwoo terlonjak. Ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia melihat jam yang terpajang di dinding.

"KIM MINGYUUUU!"

Wonwoo kembali terlonjak. Saat menolehkan kepalanya, ia melihat ibu dan neneknya tengah berjalan ke kamar Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak berniat beranjak. Hanya ingin menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Yak, bangun kau cucu kurang ajar!"

Mendengar pekikan itu, Mingyu langsung membuka matanya. Hampir menarik selimutnya lagi sebelum melihat wajah menyeramkan ibu dan neneknya.

" _Eomma, Halmonie_ ," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Yak, dasar anak nakal!" Jinhae mendekati ranjang. Menarik telinga cucunya yang masih duduk dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Aw… aw… _appo Halmonie_." Mingyu meringis kesakitan saat telinganya di jewer kencang.

"Kau enak-enakan tidur di sini dan kau biarkan istrimu tidur di sofa hah?"

Bugh…

Sebuah pukulan bantal melayang ke kepala Mingyu. Bukan hanya sekali. Berkali-kali sampai membuat Mingyu langsung melompat dari kasur.

" _Halmonie_ kenapa tiba-tiba memukulku?" tanya Mingyu sambil berlari keluar. Ibu Mingyu memandang was-was. Bukan takut anaknya terluka. Ia justru mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Jinhae tampak begitu semangat memukul pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau masih bertanya lagi? Dasar cucu nakal? Apa seperti itu perlakuan suami pada istrinya? Kau enak-enakan tidur di dalam sedangkan Wonwoo tidur di sofa. Bagaimana kalau cucu menantu _Halmonie_ ini sakit?" tanya Jinhae sambil berkacak pinggang. Memandang geram pada cucu tampannya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya meringis di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa membela diri.

Wonwoo menguap kecil. Ia masih sedikit mengantuk. Namun tidak mungkin melanjutkan tidur saat suami dan neneknya membuat keributan di pagi hari.

" _Halmonie_ , tidak apa-apa aku tidur di sofa. Sofa ini cukup nyaman. Bahkan lebih nyaman dari tempat tidur di flatku dulu. Aku sudah biasa tidur di mana saja _Halmonie_. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur di sofa seperti ini." Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan. Bukan membela Mingyu. Hanya tidak enak saja mendengar keributan di pagi hari.

" _Aigoo_ … cucu menantu _Halmonie_ pasti sangat tersiksa dulu." Jinhae memandang Wonwoo sedih. Ia mendekati Wonwoo dan mengelus kepalanya sayang. Berbanding terbalik saat memperlakukan Mingyu. Membuat pemuda tampan itu berdecak sebal. Selama ini perhatian Jinhae hanya tertuju padanya. Tidak pernah ia di abaikan seperti ini.

"Kau lihat itu anak nakal! Kau mendapatkan istri yang begitu baik. Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau menyakitinya. Atau _Halmonie_ akan mencincang tubuhmu dan melemparkannya ke kolam buaya."

Bukan hanya Mingyu yang merasa ngeri, Wonwoo dan Deehae juga ikut bergidik. Wanita tua itu benar-benar mengerikan. Tega mencincang cucunya dan membuatnya santapan buaya.

" _Halmonie_ dan _Eomma_ ada apa datang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanya Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahh iya. _Halmonie_ hampir lupa! _Halmonie_ datang ke sini karena ingin mengajak kalian makan pagi bersama. Kami sudah membawa banyak makanan." Jinhae menunjuk beberapa kotak makanan yang terletak di atas meja.

"Mingyu- _ya_ mandilah lebih dulu!" perintah ibunya yang langsung di balas anggukan. Tidak ingin mendapat pukulan lanjutan, Mingyu melesat ke kamar mandi.

" _Eomma, Halmonie_ , nanti sepertinya aku akan pergi sebentar!"

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Deehae mengambil tempat di depan menantunya. Sedangkan Jinhae sudah duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo.

"Mau kemana Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Deehae lembut.

"Eng… aku mau ke rumah temanku _Eomma_. Aku sama sekali tidak membawa baju. Dan kebetulan semua bajuku ada di rumahnya," ucap Wonwoo memandangi ke dua wanita di rumah itu bergantian.

"Ke rumah teman? Teman apa? Pria?" tanya Jinhae yang Wonwoo balas anggukan kepala.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh menemuinya. Mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh menemui pria manapun," balas Jinhae tegas. Kepalanya langsung menggeleng. Menolak keinginan Wonwoo untuk pergi menemui temannya.

"Tapi _Halmonie_ , bajuku—"

"Kita akan membelinya setelah sarapan. _Halmonie_ dan _eomma_ -mu yang akan menamanimu." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Deehae langsung mengangguk mantap. Soal belanja dan menghabiskan uang, ia tidak perlu untuk berpikir ulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Jinhae membawa Wonwoo ke pusat perbelanjaan. Pemuda manis itu mengenakan _sweater_ Mingyu yang tampak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jinhae dan Daehee begitu antusias masuk kedalamnya. Ibu dan anak itu begitu semangat membelikan Wonwoo baju. Namun tidak dengan Wonwoo, ia justru tampak risau.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , pilihlah baju yang kau mau!"

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya. Tempat itu sangat luas. Bahkan Wonwoo hampir pusing melihatnya. Pemuda yang marganya sudah berubah menjadi Kim itu berjalan mencari baju kaos. Namun ia hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saat melihat label harga.

"Ya Tuhan, mahal-mahal sekali. Dua kaos ini sama dengan sebulan gajiku."

Wonwoo mneggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan membeli baju kalau seperti ini. Melihat harganya saja ia sudah merasa ngeri. Wonwoo memutuskan mendekati Jinhae. Wanita itu tampak sibuk dengan _sweater_ dan juga kemeja-kemeja.

" _Halmonie_!" Wanita tua itu menoleh. Tersenyum hangat saat mendapati Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan baju yang kau suka?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih sibuk memilah dan memilih _sweater_.

" _Halmonie_ , sepertinya aku akan mencari di lantai bawah saja. Di sana lebih murah." Jinhae langsung menepuk bokong Wonwoo. Meski pelan tapi tetap membuat Wonwoo berjengit.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? _Halmonie_ tidak akan membiarkan cucu _Halmonie_ membeli baju seperti itu." Jinhae mengambil _sweater_ berwarna putih dan kuning. Mencocokkan pada tubuh Wonwoo dan menyerahkannya pada para pegawai yang melayaninya.

"Yang ini juga sepertinya bagus!" Jinhae mengambil warna hitam dan biru muda. Dan kembali di serahkan pada pegawai.

Setelah membuat para pegawai kewalahan, Jinhae menyeret Wonwoo ke tempat lain. Kembali mencocokkan pada Wonwoo dan menyerahkannya pada pegawai.

" _Halmonie_ itu sudah banyak sekali. Tiga helai baju sudah cukup untukku."

"Apa? Tiga helai baju?" tanya Jinhae dengan mata membola.

"Iya _Halmonie_. Itu sudah cukup. Aku bisa mencucinya dan menggunakannya bergantian." Lagi-lagi Jinhae menggeleng tidak setuju. Membayangkan cucu menantunya berpakaian seperti itu saja ia tidak sanggup.

"Tidak…tidak! Itu masih belum cukup. Kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk selamanya. Bukan seminggu atau dua minggu. Jadi kita harus mencari banyak baju. Kalau perlu besok kita cari lagi."

"Padahal aku sudah berniat akan kabur," batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengikuti kemana wanita tua itu melangkah. Wonwoo tidak berani ikut memilih. Melihat harganya saja membuatnya bergidik. Ia hanya menyebutkan ukuran celananya saja. Dan Jinhae yang langsung melemparkannya pada pegawai.

" _Halmonie_ , jangan tambah lagi. Semua itu pasti sangat mahal."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan cucuku sayang? Kau takut uang _Halmonie_ habis? Kau tenang saja, _Halmonie_ sudah banyak menabung untuk cucu menantu _Halmonie_. Lagi pula suamimu akan bekerja mencari banyak uang."

Jinhae membuka tas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mengambil ponsel berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Tangannya yang tampak keriput mendial salah satu nomor.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , mulai saat ini bekerjalah lebih giat. Kau harus mencari banyak uang. _Halmonie_ tidak mau cucu menantu _Halmonie_ sampai kekurangan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana, Jinhae langsung memutuskan sambungannya. Membuat pemuda bermarga Kim yang tengah menonton tv memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Kau sudah dengarkan? Suamimu akan mencari banyak uang. Jadi jangan khawatir lagi."

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Ia tidak mau memikirkan berapa jumlah biaya untuk membeli bajunya. Melihat satu baju saja membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia justru memikirkan berapa kali harus mengantar paket untuk mendapat satu baju seperti itu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kemarilah!" panggil Deehae. Wonwoo mendekati ibu mertuanya. Wanita cantik itu tampak begitu asyik memilih baju tidur.

"Kau lihat piyama ini! Lucu-lucu kan?" mata Wonwoo membulat horror. Ia terkejut melihat beberapa pasang piyama yang ibu mertuannya pilihkan.

" _Eomma_ , piyama itu—"

"Manis dan lucu kan? _Eomma_ sangat lama ingin bisa membelikan baju semanis ini untuk anak _Eomma_. Karena Mingyu bodoh itu lebih suka piyama tanpa motif. Membuat _Eomma_ kesal saja setiap mengajaknya." Daehee tampak begitu antusias. Ia tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Hanya memiliki Mingyu yang tidak bisa mengikuti seleranya. Namun kali ini sudah ada Wonwoo. Ia jadi bisa membelikan baju bermotif lucu seperti impiannya selama ini.

" _Eomma_ , bukankah lebih bagus yang seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati. Tangannya menunjuk piyama berwarna coklat dengan sedikit motif.

"Itu jelek. Terlalu tua. Yang seperti ini lebih bagus. Kau lihat yang kuning muda ini. Motifnya sapi-sapi lucu. Dan yang warna _peach_ ini motifnya bintang. Ini juga ada yang motifnya bunga matahari. Sedangkan yang ini ada kepala kucing yang begitu menggemaskan."

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sebenarnya ingin menolak. Ia tidak suka dengan piyama yang terlihat begitu manis. Namun ia tidak tega menghilangkan senyum di wajah ibu mertuanya. Apalagi wanita cantik itu tampak begitu antusias. Bahkan ia langsung menyerahkan pada pegawai yang sudah memegang setumpukan baju.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ lihat yang warna hijau muda ini. Motifnya bulan dan awan. Dan yang biru muda ini bermotif ikan nemo. Yang ini…yang ini juga. Ini ada kupu-kupu lucunya. _Aigoo Eomma_ ingin membeli semuanya."

"Ya Tuhan kepalaku," keluh Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Kemaren ada yang tanya, gue suka Jiwon dari ff Simple Love? Yap bener banget. Itu ff Jiwon pertama yang pernah ada. Dan gue langsung aja ke pincut. Dan berakhirlah gue buat ff Jiwon oneshoot. Meski Meanie tetep yang pertama, tapi selalu greget ma dua kapel itu. Ff Jiwon nyusul setelah ini yap.**

 **Oh iya, gue mau ingetin satu hal. Ini ff rated M. Mungkin bakal sama kaya One Reason. Bakal banyak adegan gak benernya. Banyak bahasa gak sopannya. Gue udah ingetin, jadi jangan ada yang komplen lagi. Masih banyak ff author lain dengan rate aman.**

 **Gue butuh review kalian untuk ch selanjutnya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata sipit Wonwoo mulai terasa berat. Ia berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Acara tv yang ia tonton belum selesai. Terasa sayang kalau di lewatkan. Tapi sepertinya matanya tidak bisa di ajak bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Biasanya Wonwoo tahan tidak tidur sampai dini hari. Karena selalu saja ada pekerjaan dadakan meski itu tengah malam. Seperti malam sebelumnya, Wonwoo tidur di sofa. Ia menepuk-nepuk bantal yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi.

"Kau tidurlah di kamar! Aku tidak ingin di pukul _Halmonie_ lagi."

Belum sempat Wonwoo mendaratkan kepalanya pada bantal, Mingyu sudah menginteruksinya. dengan mata setengah terpejam, Wonwoo mengambil bantalnya. Memeluknya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Tanpa bertanya tidur di sebelah mana, Wonwoo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia tidur membelakangi Mingyu. Lebih tepatnya tidur menghadap lemari. Sedangkan Mingyu menyusul tidur di sisi lainnya.

Mereka sama-sama tidur membelakangi. Mingyu mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Ia mengerutkan keningnya. Namun kembali rebahan. Baru beberapa detik, ia sudah mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menghadap Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat perjanjian?" tanya Mingyu. Sesuai dugaannya, wonwoo belum benar-benar terlelap. Ia menghadap Mingyu dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat kontrak atau semacamnya? Misalnya batas tempat tidur kita?" tanya Mingyu. Biasanya kalau orang yang menikah seperti mereka, akan ada salah satu pihak yang membuat perjanjian. Takut di sentuh atau semacamnya. Tapi Wonwoo berbeda. Ia justru terlihat santai saja. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada ancaman untuknya. Atau larangan untuk menyentuh.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu malam ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin," jawab Wonwoo santai.

" _M-Mwo_?" mata Mingyu langsung terbelalak. Tidak menyangka justru kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Jadi kau tidurlah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu," terang Wonwoo sekali lagi.

"Tidak melakukan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah horrornya.

"Kenapa? Kau berharap aku melakukan sesuatu padamu? Sayang sekali aku sedang tidak ingin. Kapan-kapan saja." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa menatap Mingyu. Ia sudah kembali pada posisi semula. Tidur membelakangi Mingyu.

"Yak, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku yang berada di bawah hah?" teriak Mingyu tidak terima. Ia merasa di lecehkan dengan kalimat Wonwoo. Di lihat dari segi manapun, Mingyu yang terlihat mendominasi.

"Ck, kau berisik sekali. Kau diamlah! Ini sudah malam. Aku mengantuk," tegur Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Kau meremahkanku huh? Kita lihat saja nanti," batin Mingyu sambil merubah posisinya. Tidur membelakangi Wonwoo. Menarik selimut sebatas dada dan mulai memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

"KIM MINGYUUUU."

Dua makhluk yang tengah terlelap langsung terlonjak. Mata setengah mengantuk milik mereka terarah ke pintu. Wonwoo mengucek matanya saat melihat nenek dan ibu mertuanya sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang sudah memasang wajah horror.

"Kau tidur nyenyak dengan selimut tebal sedangkan kau biarkan istrimu tidur tanpa selimut?" tanya Jinhae sambil memasang wajah garangnya.

Mingyu langsung menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Memang benar pemuda manis itu tidak mengenakan selimut. Tubuh kurusnya hanya di balut piyama berwarna kuning. Dan Mingyu baru sadar kalau Wonwoo memakai piyama dengan motif lucu.

"Ah… itu… itu… aku—"

Mingyu kehilangan kata-kata. Tidak ingin mendapat pukulan lagi, Mingyu melompat dari tempat tidur. Langsung berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

" _Eomma_ , piyama ini sangat pantas kan untuk Wonwoo? Lihatlah dia manis sekali," ucap Deehae.

Sedari tadi wanita cantik itu tidak memperhatikan anaknya yang terkena omelan. Ia fokus pada Wonwoo yang duduk di ranjang. Piyama berwarna kuning bermotif kucing tampak lucu di tubuh putih Wonwoo. Membuat Deehae gemas dan ingin membelikan yang lebih banyak.

"Ahh… iya. Ini benar-benar lucu. Sangat cocok untukmu Wonwoo- _ya_ ," balas Jinhae yang baru saja memperhatikan Wonwoo. Tadi ia terlalu terlarut untuk mengomeli cucunya.

"Kapan-kapan kita cari lagi ya _Eomma_. Menyenangkan bisa mencari baju-baju lucu untuk Wonwoo." Kalimat Deehae langsung di anggguki ibunya. Membuat Wonwoo hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Baru tiga hari menikah saja ia sudah berubah seperti ini. Tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya di bulan-bulan selanjutnya.

"Asalkan mereka tidak berniat merubah alat kelaminku saja," batin Wonwoo.

"Selesai Mingyu mandi, kau bersiap-siaplah Wonwoo- _ya_. Hari ini _Eomma_ akan mengajak kalian membeli furniture sesuai selera kalian. Barang-barang yang ada di sini hanya sementara. Karena kami ingin kalian yang memilihnya sendiri."

"Tapi ini semua sudah bagus _Eomma_ ," ucap Wonwoo sebagai penolakannya. Ia tidak hoby dengan acara belanja seperti itu. Bahkan ia tidak tahu barang mana yang bagus. Yang ia tahu, barang yang mahal sudah pasti bagus.

"Ini semua tidak bagus. Desainnya saja terlihat sangat sederhana. Kau bisa bicarakan dengan Mingyu nanti."

Mata Wonwoo mengitari kamarnya. Baginya kamar mereka terlihat begitu mewah. Paduan warna _cream_ , _gold_ dan _maroon_ membuat matanya sakit. Ranjang mereka berwarna putih ciri khas ranjang pengantin baru. Sedangkan ia terbiasa dengan rumah kumuh dan cat yang itu-itu saja. Bahkan ranjangnya terbuat dari kayu. Dan tidak jarang hanya tidur beralaskan kasur lipat.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah mewah keluarga Kim. Meski bukan kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah megah itu, tapi tetap membuatnya terkagum. Ia masih belum bisa membayangkan berapa nominal untuk membangun mewah bergaya eropa itu.

Pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, Wonwoo hanya diam memandangi sekitar rumah. Ia menantu di rumah Kim. Tapi ia tetap merasa seperti tamu yang harus bersikap sopan.

Wonwoo melenguh bosan. Mingyu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Suaminya itu pergi menemui sekretaris pribadinya karena ada urusan mendadak. Ayah dan ibu mertuanya sedang pergi keluar. Sedangkan sang nenek tengah menerima telepon di ruangan lain.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , sepertinya _Halmonie_ harus pergi sebentar. Kau tunggulah di sini. Mingyu juga sebentar lagi akan kembali."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tidak mungkin ia merengek meminta ikut. Ia sangat sadar usia. Meski sepertinya sang nenek akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, jangan lakukan sendiri. Kau bisa panggil mereka!" Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Jinhae. Tampak beberapa _maid_ dan _butler_ di sekitar rumah mewah itu. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya menangguk saja. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya, karena ia lebih suka melakukannya semua sendiri.

Sepeninggal Jinhae, Wonwoo pergi ke dapur. Belum sempat ia mengambil gelas, dua gadis cantik langsung menghampirinya.

"Tuan muda ingin sesuatu?" tanya salah satu gadis yang memiliki tubuh berisi.

"Aku hanya haus," jawab Wonwoo sambil meraih gelas. Namun ia terkejut saat maid lainnya mengambilkan gelas untuknya. Dan menuangkan air mineral ke dalamnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," tolak Wonwoo.

"Maaf tuan muda. Tapi ini pekerjaan kami. _Halmonie_ sudah memerintahkan kami untuk mengurus segala kebutuhan tuan muda." Pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia merasa risih dengan panggilan tuan muda.

"Panggil Wonwoo saja. Sepertinya _Noona_ lebih tua dariku. Jangan panggil tuan muda. Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kedua _maid_ cantik itu mengangguk terpaksa. Namun mereka tersenyum karena tuan muda yang satu ini berbeda dengan tuan muda pewaris keluarga Kim. Karena tuan muda mereka sangat sulit di ajak berbicara.

" _Noona_ , aku mau ke taman belakang! Tapi di mana jalannya? Bisa-bisa aku tersesat kalau mencarinya sendiri."

Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua gadis yang lebih tua dari Wonwoo berjalan menunjukkan jalan. Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan dengan tenang. Rumah Mingyu terlalu luas. Bahkan masih banyak tempat yang belum pernah ia lihat. Hanya ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar Mingyu dan juga halaman depan. Selebihnya Wonwoo tidak tahu.

"Ini dia taman belakangnya," ucap _maid_ bertubuh kurus.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Meski belakang rumah, namun tetap luas. Di teras belakang, berjejer sofa berwarna coklat. Dan meja bundar di tengah-tengahnya. Tidak jauh dari teras, terdapat sebuah ayunan berwarna putih. Dan tampak juga taman mini yang di tumbuhi berbagai bunga.

Wonwoo berjalan ke taman mini yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Ia tidak takut kulitnya akan terbakar. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Tapi dengan santai, Wonwoo melenggang mendekati seorang laki-laki yang tengah membersihkan rumput.

Ke dua gadis cantik itu membulatkan matanya melihat Wonwoo berada di bawah terik matahari. Kalau sampai penguasa rumah itu tahu, mereka berdua yang akan terkena imbasnya.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak lelah?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Tuan muda!" ucapnya terkejut. Ia langsung membungkuk memberi hormat.

" _Ahjussi_ jangan seperti itu. Aku lebih muda dari _Ahjussi_. Dan jangan panggil tuan muda. Panggil Wonwoo saja." Wonwoo berjongkok melihat tanaman yang sepertinya baru tunas.

"Tapi tuan muda—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan _Ahjussi_ ," potong Wonwoo langsung. Kali ini paman pembersih kebun tidak membantah. Ia hanya tersenyum maklum. Sangat tampak kalau Wowoo tidak nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang saat ini.

"Kau suka menanam Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Dulu saat aku di panti asuhan, aku juga sering menanam _Ahjussi_. Aku sering membantu _Eomma_ menanam beberapa sayuran. Tapi semenjak bekerja menjadi pengantar paket, aku tidak pernah menanam lagi."

Lagi-lagi, laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum. Jelas terlihat kalau Wonwoo adalah pemuda yang begitu sederhana. Bahkan walau saat ini statusnya sudah menjadi bagian keluarga Kim, tapi tidak merubah sifat aslinya. Tampak rendah hati dan begitu sederhana.

"Apa yang tuan mu… emm maksudnya kau lakukan Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya _maid_ cantik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Mencabut rumput. Apalagi?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , jangan lakukan itu. Kau tidak boleh mencabut rumput seperti itu. Sudah ada _Ahjussi_ yang melakukannya," ucap gadis cantik itu panik. Ia merasa nasibnya berada di tangan Wonwoo. Karena ia bisa di pecat kalau Jinhae tahu cucu menantunya mencabut rumput di bawah terik matahari.

" _Noona_ ke dalam saja! aku akan di sini bersama _Ahjussi_. Matahari tidak bagus untuk kulit _Noona_."

"Bukan mataharinya yang tidak bagus, tapi kau yang tidak bagus kalau kotor-kotoran seperti itu." Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan wajah khawatir para _maid_ yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan _maid_ yang sedari tadi masih bekerja ikut menatap Wonwoo was-was.

" _Aigoo_ … bisa habis kita. Kau lihat itu tangan tuan muda berlumuran tanah."

"Bagaimana ini? Nanti _Halmonie_ memecat kita kalau cucu menantunya tidak putih lagi." Dua gadis cantik itu semakin heboh. Ia seperti tengah menjaga balita. Balita yang baru bisa berjalan dan perlu di jaga ekstra.

" _Ahjussi_ , apa bunga-bunga di dalam pot ini akan di pindahkan?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk beberapa pohon kecil di dalam pot berwarna hitam.

"Iya, bunga-bunga ini akan di satukan dengan bunga lainnya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memindahkannya _Ahjussi_." Wonwoo mengambil cangkul yang terletak di samping laki-laki itu. Mencangkul tanahnya tanpa takut tangannya akan kasar. Sedangkan para pekerja keluarga Kim sudah membulatkan matanya horror.

Setelah menggali lubang yang tidak terlalu dalam, Wonwoo memindahkan pohon di dalam pot ke dalam tanah. Saat ini ke dua tangannya benar-benar tampak kotor. Tapi Wonwoo tampak menikmati kegiatannya. Sampai tidak menyadari pekerja lainnya menelan salivanya susah payah. Mereka bersama-sama berdoa supaya Jinhae tidak segera kembali.

"Tamatlah riwayat kita," keluh para maid yang melihat keringat mengalir di pelipis Wonwoo. Mereka sadar Wonwoo bukan anak gadis. Mereka sadar Wonwoo bukan balita yang harus di jaga. Tapi akan menimbulkan masalah karena yang akan mereka hadapi adalah Jinhae. Bahkan sejak dulu, Jinhae tidak mengizinkan Mingyu bermain sembarangan.

"Kalau kita di pecat, kita harus cari pekerjaan di mana lagi?" tanya gadis cantik itu lemah.

" _Omo_ … _omo_ … cucu menantuku. _Aigoo_ … ya Tuhanku."

Tubuh mereka menegang mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. Mereka tidak berani memutar kepalanya. Membatu di tempat masing-masing.

"Ya Tuhaaaan… kenapa cucu menantuku seperti tukang kebun begini?" Jinhae langsung mendekati Wonwoo. Mendengar suara sang nenek, Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita paruh baya itu tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

" _Halmonie_ sudah pulang?" tanya Wonwoo polos. Tidak menyadari Jinhae dan pekerja lainnya sudah kelabakan karena tingkahnya.

" _Omo_ … _omo_ … kau berkeringat. Dan apa itu? Tanganmu kotor penuh dengan tanah. Ya Tuhanku kenapa cucu menantuku bekerja seperti ini?" Jinhae menarik Wonwoo berdiri. Setelahnya ia berkacang pinggang. Menatap pekerjanya dengan wajah garang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Kenapa kalian membiarkan cucu menantu _Halmonie_ seperti tukang kebun? Kalian lihat kan Wonwoo sampai berkeringat. Dan lihat itu tangannya kotor seperti itu!"

Kedua gadis cantik itu mengkeret di tempatnya. Meski Jinhae tidak akan melukai mereka, tapi mereka benar-benar takut dengan wanita tua itu.

"Maaf _Halmonie_ , tadi Wonwoo yang—"

"Siapa yang baru saja kau sebut Wonwoo?" tanyanya galak.

"Maksud kami, tuan muda—"

" _Halmonie_ , jangan marahi mereka. Aku yang ingin melakukannya. Aku yang suka berkebun. Karena sejak di panti, setiap hari aku berkebun _Halmonie_ —" Wonwoo memutus kalimat para _maid_ cantik itu. Tapi kalimatnya langsung di potong oleh Jinhae.

"Ya Tuhanku, kenapa Kau biarkan cucu menantuku tersiksa seperti itu? Tapi sekarang kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi Wonwoo- _ya_. _Halmonie_ sudah membayar orang untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Jadi _Halmonie_ tidak akan membiarkan cucu _Halmonie_ bekerja lagi. Kau tahu kan Mingyu yang akan mencari banyak uang. Jadi kau jangan kerjakan apapun!" Jinhae mengucapkannya dengan begitu tegas. Sangat terlihat wanita tua itu tidak ingin di bantah.

Kali ini Wonwoo tidak membantah lagi. Ia tidak ingin wanita tua itu terus-terusan mengomel. Bukan karena Wonwoo risih mendengarnya. Tapi Wonwoo menghormati nenek Mingyu yang juga sudah menjadi neneknya.

"Sekarang bersihkan tanganmu! Setelah itu kita pergi ke salon." Kali ini mata Wonwoo yang membulat horror. Salon? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"S-Salon _Halmonie_? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja melakukan perawatan." Rasanya, dunia berhenti berputar. Kepala Wonwoo terasa pusing mendadak. Ia seorang laki-laki. Bagaimanapun ia tetap laki-laki. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir akan melakukan perawatan seperti wanita.

" _Halmonie_ … itu… aku—"

"Sudah. Ayo kita ke dalam. Bersihkan tanganmu dan kita langsung pergi." Jinhae menarik lengan Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau pemuda manis itu mengikuti langkah sang nenek.

" _Halmonie_ , untuk apa aku juga ikut ke salon? Aku bukan wanita, _Halmonie_ ," ucap Wonwoo yang masih di geret Jinhae masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa bilang salon hanya untuk wanita. Laki-laki juga bisa ke salon. Dan kau harus melakukan perawatan."

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa ke salon _Halmonie_. Aku di rumah saja ya menunggu Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo memelas. Ia benar-benar takut masuk ke salon. Dan sama sekali tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Apalagi sampai melakukan perawatan.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau tadi baru saja memegang tanah dan terkena panas matahari. Kulitmu bisa terbakar kalau di biarkan. Nanti kau tidak putih lagi. Cucu _Halmonie_ harus terlihat cantik setiap saat. Percuma saja Mingyu bekerja mencari uang kalau istrinya tidak terawat."

Wonwoo kehilangan kata-kata. Kalau bisa, ia sudah menangis saat ini. Apalagi melihat beberapa _maid_ menawahan tawanya. Mereka tersenyum geli melihat nasib Wonwoo yang mengenaskan.

"Cepat bersihkan tanganmu!" Jinhae memaksa Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia merasa bukan seperti menantu. Tapi seperti gadis kecil yang di jaga ketat. Wonwoo yakin, berat badannya akan terus menurun kalau seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa stress dengan nenek dan ibu mertua yang memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis.

Jinhae menarikan tangannya di layar sentuh ponselnya. Ia mendial salah satu nomor yang tersimpan di kontaknya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Deehae- _ya_ , _Eomma_ dan Wonwoo akan pergi ke salon. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Ke salon? Waaah aku ikut _Eomma_ , aku ikut. Sudah seminggu aku tidak ke salon. Rasanya kulitku sudah kasar. Apa itu artinya Wonwoo akan perawatan juga _Eomma_?" Deehae terlihat begitu antusias. Mereka berdua seperti anak remaja yang begitu heboh membicarakan salon.

"Wonwoo ikut. Dia akan melakukan perawatan bersama kita."

"Aaaaaa akhirnya aku bisa pergi ke salon dengan menantuku. Pasti kulit Wonwoo akan bertambah halus."

"Itu harus. Cucu menantu _Eomma_ tidak boleh terlihat gelap. Cukup Mingyu saja yang berbeda dengan kita. Kalau begitu, _Eomma_ tunggu di salon langganan kita."

"Baiklah _Eomma_! Aku akan langsung ke sana. Dan aku yang akan memilihkan perawatan terbaik untuk Wonwoo."

Di dalam kamar mandi, batin Wonwoo menangis sedih. Ia ingin berteriak kalau ia adalah laki-laki. Ia ingin menjerit kalau ia bukan gadis yang membutuhkan perawatan. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menentang keinginan nenek dan ibu mertuanya.

"Siapapun tolong aku. Aku tidak mau ke salon," batin Wonwoo pilu. Setelah ini ia berjanji tidak akan berkebun lagi. Ia tidak akan mengotori tubuhnya kalau harus berakhir di salon.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan seorang pemuda tampan duduk berhadap-hadapan di kafe yang terlihat mewah. Di hadapan Mingyu, tampak beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Mingyu, kenapa kau ingin kita bertemu di sini? Padahal aku bisa langsung ke rumahmu untuk meminta tanda tangan."

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sekretaris pribadinya. Tangannya masih sibuk menorehkan tinta hitam pada berkas-berkas penting di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang ingin keluar saja. Sudah empat hari ini aku tidak pernah keluar."

"Bukan karena kau tidak ingin aku melihat istrimu itu?" tanya Jun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Namun Mingyu menahan kekesalannya. Meski Jun adalah pegawainya. Tetap saja Jun lebih tua darinya.

"Aku belum tahu seperti apa istrimu. Bagaimana dia? Apa menarik?" tanya Jun sambil mengambil dokumen dari hadapan Mingyu. Menutupnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan." Mingyu menyesap secangkir _Americano_ yang sedari tadi ia di abaikan.

"Jadi?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Apanya?" tanya Mingyu malas.

"Kau tidak menyesal di jodohkan. Dan bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" Jun langsung tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kesal _sajangnim_ -nya. Ekspresi Mingyu menunjukkan kalau mereka belum melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa? Dia kurang menarik?"

"Dia sangat menarik. Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir tipis berwarna merah alami itu. Dan bagaimana kalau tubuh putih dan mulusnya itu berada di bawahku tanpa tertutup apapun," Mingyu menyeringai ke arah Jun. Sedangkan sekretaris pribadinya menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kalimatmu begitu mesum _Sajangnim_. Mengerikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Typo tolong di maapin. Gue lagi gak mood buat ff. ini aja maksa. Maap kalau aneh dan gak ada feelnya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Spoiler Warning : Cerita ini membosankan. Bagi yang tidak suka jangan baca. Hati-hati dengan typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur dengan menguap. Tangannya mengucek matanya yang masih terasa mengantuk. Pagi ini ia sedikit lega. Tidak ada nenek dan ibu mertua yang membuat pagi harinya berisik.

Dengan mata belum terbuka sempurna, Wonwoo membuka kulkas. Mencari telur dan menghidupkan kompor. Hari ini ia berniat untuk kembali bekerja. Dan ia berharap bosnya masih mau memperkerjakannya. Walau ia tidak yakin karena sudah seminggu tidak bekerja.

Karena masih mengantuk, membuat telur yang ia dadar sedikit gosong. Tapi Wonwoo tidak memperdulikannya. Ia sudah terbiasa makan yang tidak layak. Termasuk telur dadar gosong seperti saat ini.

Belum sempat ia menyendok nasi, sebuah tangan merebut piring yang berisi telur gosong miliknya. Wonwoo mendongak. Mendapati Mingyu yang memandang telur miliknya dengan malas.

"Ini bukan makanan," komentar Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Wonwoo, Mingyu berjalan ke tong sampah. Membuang telur buatan Wonwoo yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Telur ini menganggu tidurku asal kau tahu."

Wonwoo enggan menanggapi. Pemuda manis itu justru menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Kembali memejamkan mata. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan suaminya sendiri.

Mingyu menghela nafas. Selama seminggu tinggal bersama, baru kali ini Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak bisa memasak. Biasanya ibu dan neneknya yang membawa makanan. Atau justru mengajak mereka makan di luar. Sepertinya ke dua wanita yang selalu berisik itu lelah merecoki paginya.

Pemuda manis yang mengenakan piyama berwana biru muda itu benar-benar tidur. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Mingyu tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Namun ia langsung tersentak saat Mingyu meletakkan piring di meja dengan kasar. Membuatnya terkejut.

"Cuci mukamu. Setelah itu kembali ke sini. Temani aku makan!" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap suaminya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang cuci mukamu. Aku sudah membuat nasi goreng. Setelah itu kembali ke sini untuk—"

"Aku sudah dengar. Kau cerewet sekali," protes Wonwoo sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Sedangkan Mingyu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Bukan karena takut dengan Wonwoo. Tapi ucapan Wonwoo membuatnya kesal. Jadi ia diam untuk menahan kekesalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan di trotoar dengan lesu. Ia sudah lelah berkeliling. Tapi belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sedangkan bosnya yang lama sudah tidak menerimanya lagi. Bukan karena Wonwoo pemalas. Tapi sudah ada pegawai baru yang menggantikannya.

"Aku harus cari kerja di mana lagi?" batin Wonwoo. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini. Pemuda manis itu mencari pekerjaan dengan berjalan kaki. Karena ia tidak memiliki uang untuk naik kendaraan umum.

Wonwoo memang sudah menjadi seorang pendamping CEO muda nan kaya. Tapi Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa meminta uang pada Mingyu. Atau pada nenek dan ibu mertuanya. Ia merasa harus mencari uang sendiri. Seperti prinsipnya, ia akan berusaha tanpa harus bergantung pada orang lain.

Pemuda manis itu menengadahkan kepalanya. Matahari tepat di atas kepalanya. Membuat tenggorokannya kering. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Mingyu lakukan di rumah. Karena ia keluar rumah dengan menyelinap.

"Kalau dia tahu aku keluar seperti ini, kira-kira apa ya tanggapannya?" batin Wonwoo lagi. Namun setelahnya ia mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Mereka menikah bukan karena cinta. Dan ia yakin, Mingyu tidak akan peduli ia pergi kemana.

Wonwoo yakin nenek dan ibu mertuanya akan marah besar kalau melihatnya seperti ini. Apalagi Wonwoo sudah di beri tahu uang simpanan Mingyu. Bahkan ia sudah tahu kode brangkas dan juga nomor rekening. Namun ini lah Wonwoo. Ia tetaplah pemuda manis sederhana yang lebih suka berusaha sendiri.

Lelah mencari pekerjaan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia butuh istirahat saat ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Dan ia berharap, tidak bertemu Mingyu. Karena ia sedang ingin sendiri.

"Besok aku akan cari pekerjaan lagi. Semoga saja besok nasib baik datang padaku," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu memijit tengkuknya. Rasanya ia ingin langsung tidur saja. Tapi semua niatnya ia kubur dalam-dalam. Yang ada, ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Jangankan istirahat, untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya saja tidak bisa.

"Ya Tuhan, apalagi ini?" batin Wonwoo kesal.

Wonwoo bersandar pada pintu apartemennya. Ia sudah berulang kali menekan bel. Tapi pintu yang berdiri kokoh itu masih tertutup. Sepertinya Mingyu sedang tidak ada di dalam. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu password apartemen mereka. Ia lupa untuk menanyakannya pada Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai malam dia tidak pulang?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau ia punya nomor ponsel pemuda tinggi itu, ia pasti akan menghubunginya. Namun bodohnya, ia sama sekali tidak menyimpan nomor keluarga Kim. Hanya ada nomor Jihoon, bosnya yang dulu dan beberapa teman-temannya.

Karena sudah lelah, Wonwoo memilih duduk di depan pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang yang melihatnya. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Jadi ia akan menunggu Mingyu di depan pintu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aigoo_ … kenapa bulan ini banyak sekali yang menikah? Karena menghadiri undangan aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan dengan cucu menantuku," gerutu Jinhae saat di dalam mobil. Ia berulang kali melihat jam di ponselnya. Hari sudah terlalu siang. Ia benar-benar terlambat untuk menjenguk cucu menantu kesayangannya.

"Bisa lebih cepat lagi? Aku ingin makan siang dengan cucu menantuku," ucap Jinhae pada supir pribadinya.

"Baik Nyonya."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mobil mewah itu sudah sampai di pekarangan apartemen elit. Wanita tua yang masih terlihat sangat bersemangat itu langsung keluar. Ia berjalan sedikit tergesa memasuki lobi apartemen sang cucu.

"Mereka di rumah tidak ya?" batinnya. Jinhae tidak berniat untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu. Ia lebih suka datang tiba-tiba. Dengan begitu bisa melihat apa yang tengah cucu-cucunya lakukan.

"Cucu menantuku yang manis sedang apa? Sedang tidur? atau menonton tv? Haaah aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

Tingkah Jinhae seolah-olah ia tidak melihat Wonwoo bertahun-tahun. Padahal setiap hari mereka bertemu. Baru kali ini saja ia tidak berkunjung di pagi hari. Karena acara undangan anak cucu sahabatnya.

"Mungkin saja Wonwoo se… _omo_! Ya Tuhanku." Jinhae memekik kaget. Matanya langsung membulat melihat makhluk berkulit putih duduk di depan pintu apartemen. Ke dua lututnya di tekuk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ke dua lututnya.

"Ya Tuhan…ya Tuhan… cucu menantuku."

Jinhae langsung berjalan menghampiri cucu menantunya. Wonwoo tidak seperti menantu keluarga Kim. Tapi lebih mirip gelandangan yang tidak memiliki tempat tidur. Membuat Jinhae kelimpungan melihatnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Di mana anak nakal itu? Kenapa duduk di luar seperti anak hilang?"

Pemuda manis itu langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara berisik. Ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Jinhae. Ia hanya merasa tidurnya di ganggu.

" _Halmonie_ kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Seharusnya _Halmonie_ yang bertanya seperti itu," ucap Jinhae gregetan. Ia memegang lengan Wonwoo. Meminta cucunya untuk bangun dari duduk tidak elitnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada _Halmonie_ kenapa kau bisa duduk di sini? Bahkan bisa-bisanya kau tertidur." Wonwoo hanya meringis saja. Ia memang terbiasa tidur di mana saja. Tidak heran ia bisa tidur meski duduk dan bersandar di depan pintu.

"Aku tadi sedang berjalan-jalan keluar _Halmonie_. Jadi waktu aku pulang, Mingyu sudah tidak ada di dalam. Sepertinya Mingyu pergi," jawab Wonwoo pada akhirnya. Ia tidak sedang berbohong. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia memang berjalan-jalan sedari pagi. Ia hanya tidak menjelaskan tujuannya berjalan untuk mencari pekerjaan.

"Jadi kau pergi sendiri? Kenapa tidak meminta Mingyu menemani?"

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Tidak mungkin ia meminta Mingyu untuk menemaninya mencari pekerjaan. Seorang CEO kaya tidak mungkin mau berjalan kaki di bawah terik matahari.

"Tadi hanya ingin sendiri saja _Halmonie_ ," jawab Wonwoo sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"Jadi intinya kau tidak tahu _password_ apartemenmu sendiri?" lagi-lagi Wonwoo memberikan cengirannya. Ia hanya mengangguk. Sedikit ngeri dengan wanita tua di hadapannya. Bukan karena akan melukainya. Tapi neneknya itu akan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Ya Tuhanku. Ada apa dengan dunia ini," keluh Jinhae sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Dunia? Kenapa dunia yang salah _Halmonie_?"

"Iya salah dunia. Kenapa tidak menelan anak bodoh itu saja kalau menjaga istri saja tidak becus." Wonwoo langsung memilih bungkam. Secara tidak langsung, Jinhae menginginkan Mingyu hilang dari dunia.

" _Halmonie_ mau apa?" tanya Wonwoo saat Jinhae merogoh tas di tangannya.

"Menghubungi anak bodoh itu." Kali ini Wonwoo kembali meringis. Ia yakin Mingyu akan di omeli habis-habisan. Padahal ia yang salah karena pergi begitu saja.

"Yak anak nakal, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana hah?" Wonwoo berjengit saat Jinhae berteriak. Ia bisa menebak Mingyu langsung menjauhkan ponselnya mendengar suara sang nenek.

" _Halmonie_ tidak perduli kalau kau ada urusan penting. Tapi apa-apaan kau ini? Kau membiarkan istrimu di luar seperti orang hilang? Kau sengaja melantarkan Wonwoo?"

"Jangan banyak alasan anak nakal! Kalau seperti ini lagi, _Halmonie_ benar-benar akan mencincang tubuhmu."

Setelahnya Jinhae langsung mematikan sambungan itu secara sepihak.

" _Halmonie_ , itu sebenarnya—"

"Sekarang simpan nomor Mingyu. Supaya tidak terjadi hal-hal seperti ini. Kau itu harus tahu nomor suamimu. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Orang berpacaran saja sampai tahu ukuran dalaman masing-masing. Kenapa kalian yang sudah menikah justru seperti ini?" Wonwoo memilih diam. Ia tidak berani menyela omelan Jinhae. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ya Tuhanku, apa-apaan ini?" Wonwoo langsung berjengit saat Jinhae merebut ponselnya.

"Apanya yang apa-apaan _Halmonie_?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Ponsel bentuk seperti apa ini? Ya tuhan Wonwoo- _ya_ , sekarang sudah tahun berapa?" pemuda manis itu merengut. Jinhae baru saja meledek ponselnya.

"Ponsel itu memang jelek _Halmonie_. Tapi masih bisa di gunakan."

" _Halmonie_ saja tidak mau memakai ponsel tua seperti ini. Walaupun _Halmonie_ sudah tua, _Halmonie_ tidak tertinggal zaman. Berikan pada _Halmonie_!" Jinhae kembali merebut ponsel Wonwoo yang sudah di tangan pemuda manis itu.

" _Halmonie_ —" Ucapan Wonwoo terputus. Dan matanya langsung membola saat Jinhae memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tong sampah.

" _Halmonie_ kenapa di buang?" tanya Wonwoo panik.

"Sampah ya harus di buang pada tempatnya!" ucap Jinhae santai. Ia langsung mencegah saat Wonwoo akan mengambil ponselnya lagi.

"Tapi itu bukan sampah, _Halmonie_. Itu masih bisa ku gunakan." Wonwoo mulai frustasi. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sedangkan wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah biarkan saja! Ayo kita pergi!" Jinhae langsung menggeret tangan Wonwoo. Mengajak cucunya untuk pergi menjauh. Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia memandang nanar ponsel yang sudah berada di dalam tong sampah.

"Untuk apa kita ke mall, _Halmonie_?" Wonwoo baru membuka suaranya saat tiba di pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar. Sedangkan Jinhae tidak langsung menjawab. Masih menyeret cucu menantunya. Seolah takut Wonwoo akan kabur.

Pemuda manis itu mengunci bibirnya rapat. Hanya matanya yang bergerak memperhatikan sederetan ponsel mahal yang tersusun di dalam etalase. Kini ia tidak bertanya lagi. Karena ia tahu sang nenek akan menggantikan ponselnya.

"Pilih yang mana kau sukai Wonwoo- _ya_." Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin menolak. Tapi setelah belajar dari pengalaman, Wonwoo memilih menurut. Karena ia tidak ingin bokongnya terkena pukulan lagi. Lagian Jinhae tidak pernah bisa di bantah. Di keluarga Kim saja tidak ada yang bisa melawan perintah wanita berusia itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Wonwoo- _ya_. _Halmonie_ menerima telepon dulu," ucap Jinhae. Wonwoo mengangguk. Membiarkan sang nenek berjalan menjauh darinya. Sedangkan ia fokus pada deretan ponsel yang tersusun manis.

"Hei anak muda!"

Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar suara. Tidak jauh darinya, seorang pria paruh baya yang mengenakan pakaian rapi. "Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Wonwoo sopan.

"Kau yang bekerja sebagai pengantar paket kilat itu kan?" Wonwoo langsung mengangguk mantap. Lagi-lagi ia tidak sadar sudah menjadi menantu kesayangan keluarga Kim. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya Jeon Wonwoo si pengantar paket kilat.

"Sekarang kau antarkan paket ini!" laki-laki itu menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang ke tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus hati-hati membawanya. Isinya adalah barang mahal. Dan alamatnya—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wonwoo dan laki-laki itu langsung menoleh. Tampak Jinhae mendekati mereka dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya.

"Ahh… Nyonya rupanya." Laki-laki itu langsung membungkuk hormat. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenali wanita tua itu.

"Saya baru saja meminta pemuda ini untuk mengantar paket—"

"Apa kau bilang?" mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. Pasalnya Jinhae berteriak cukup kuat.

"Kau meminta cucu menantuku mengantar paket?" tanya Jinhae marah. Ia langsung merebuat kotak dari tangan Wonwoo. Memberikan pada laki-laki berpakaian formal di hadapannya. Sedangkan laki-laki itu sudah membulatkan matanya terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memucat. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang justru meringis.

"Cucu menantu?" tanya laki-laki itu memastikan.

"Kau sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada cucu menantuku? Kau tahu kan aku bisa melenyapkan mall ini dalam jentikan jari saja?" Jinhae menatap laki-laki itu garang.

"Ah… maafkan saya. Maafkan saya! Saya benar-benar tidak tahu," ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Kita pergi dari sini Wonwoo- _ya_. Kita cari di tempat lain saja!"

Wonwoo tidak lagi mampu berkata-kata. Ia merasa senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Dulu ia selalu di anggap remeh karena hanya seorang pengantar paket. Dulu ia sering di pandang sebelah mata. Tapi Jinhae memperlakukannya berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bangunlah!"

Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Tampak Mingyu berdiri di tepi ranjang. Pemuda tampan itu seperti baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya masih tampak basah meski sudah memakai pakaian rapi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara serak. Sepulang berkeliling bersama Jinhae, Wonwoo langsung terkapar di kasur. Ia benar-benar lelah.

"Kau mandilah! Kita akan pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"Menemui _client_ ," jawab Mingyu singkat. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung beranjak ke lemari.

"Kenapa harus kita? Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Wonwoo masih sangat mengantuk. Lagi pula ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang penting. Ia takut memalukan Mingyu di sana.

"Kalau aku punya istri lain, pasti sudah ku ajak yang lain." Pemuda manis itu mencebikkan bibirnya. Mingyu seolah mengingatkan kalau ia adalah seorang istri yang harus menurut pada suami.

"Tapi aku tidak punya baju formal." Wonwoo masih mencari alasan. Masih berharap Mingyu merubah pikirannya.

"Apa saja. Yang penting pakai baju," jawab Mingyu yang masih sibuk membongkar lemari. Ingin rasanya Wonwoo melempar Mingyu dengan bantal. Pemuda yang berstatus suaminya itu menganggu waktu tidurnya.

"Cepat mandi! Jam tujuh kita berangkat."

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada jam di dinding. Matanya langsung membola. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Itu artinya ia hanya punya waktu dua puluh lima menit.

"Kim Mingyu sialan," umpat Wonwoo dalam hati sambil langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Namun ia langsung keluar dengan berlari kecil. Menuju lemari saat Mingyu sudah tidak ada di kamar.

Pemuda manis itu mengambil baju dan dalamannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan baju yang pantas. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kalau Mingyu marah, itu akan menguntungkannya. Ada alasan untuknya tidak ikut bertemu client Mingyu.

Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo dengan duduk di ranjang. Pemuda tampan itu mengenakan pakaian semi formal. Karena ia tidak memakai kemeja seperti biasa saat bekerja. Hanya kaus putih polos di padukan blazer hitam.

Tangannya mengotak-atik ponsel Wonwoo yang ia duga masih baru. Ia mendengus saat melihat kontak yang tersimpan. Hanya ada nomornya dan sang nenek. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Mingyu mendengus.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dia membuat namaku Kim Mingyu di kontaknya?"Tanpa seizin Wonwoo, ia langsung menggantinya. Mengganti nama aslinya menjadi 'suamiku'.

Mingyu meletakkan ponsenya ke kasur saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendengus. Ia kira Wonwoo akan keluar hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Ternyata Wonwoo sudah berpakaian lengkap.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memandangi bangunan di hadapannya dengan risau. Ia tahu tempat yang akan mereka masuki. Ia pernah mengantar paket sebelumnya. Restaurant itali yang cukup terkenal. Ia tidak menyangka akan kembali sebagai tamu. Padahal dulu ia hanya pengantar paket.

Pemuda manis itu meremat celana jeans yang ia kenakan. Ia benar-benar gugup. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di dalam sana. Meski ia sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kim, tapi tetap saja ia hanyalah pemuda biasa. Ia masih seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Saat Mingyu sudah berjalan lebih dulu, Wonwoo mematung di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja. Tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang penting. Wonwoo takut membuat malu Mingyu dan keluarga Kim.

"Jangan gugup. Tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri. Di dalam sana, mereka juga seperti itu."

Wonwoo sedikit lega mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Ia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan pemuda manis itu langsung mengikuti langkah suaminya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu lama."

Pemuda manis yang berdiri di samping Mingyu mendesah lega. Di antara laki-laki yang berpakaian seperti Mingyu, duduk dua orang pemuda manis yang mengenakan pakaian santai. Mereka tidak terlihat seperti pasangan orang-orang penting. Karena sama sepertinya. Sama-sama mengenakan pakaian kasual.

"Ahh… apa ini istrimu?" tanya pemuda bertubuh tinggi berkulit putih.

"Iya, dia istriku." Wonwoo tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepalanya. Memberi salam pada orang-orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya pemuda lain berkulit seperti Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu Kai- _ssi_?" Mingyu balik bertanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan laki-laki yang memiliki marga sepertinya itu.

"Kita di sini bukan hanya sekedar berbicara bisnis. Anggap juga seperti pertemuan keluarga. Jadi jangan seformal itu. Panggil aku dan Chanyeol, _Hyung_ saja," ucap Kai mengoreksi kalimat Mingyu.

"Baiklah! Apa maksudmu, Kai _Hyung_?"

"Kalian pengantin baru tapi berjauh-jauhan seperti itu. Seperti sedang bertengkar saja." Mingyu langsung tersenyum. Tangannya langsung meraih pinggang Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin di katakan pamer kemesraan di depan kalian," ucap Mingyu sambil memandangi wajah Wonwoo dari samping. Sedangkan pemuda manis itu hanya diam. Ia benar-benar malu dan gugup.

"Jadi kalian adalah pasangan yang mesra?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Iyakan Wonwoo sayang."

Cup…

Mingyu langsung mengecup pipi Wonwoo. Mengabaikan empat pasang mata di hadapannya. Tangannya semakin menarik pinggang Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu benar-benar menempel padanya.

" _Aigoo_ pengantin baru. Aku jadi ingat waktu kami menikah dulu." Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam ikut bersuara. Istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol itu memandang senang pasangan di depannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum yang sangat di paksakan. Dalam hati, ia sudah mengumpat panjang lebar. Mengumpati Mingyu yang berani merengkuh pinggangnya dan menciumnya di tempat umum. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Tahan Wonwoo- _ya_. Tahan dirimu!" sugesti Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri. Karena tangannya sudah gatal ingin mendarat di wajah Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Belum ada NC-nya. Karena gak mungkin langsung-langsung aja. Meski Gyu udah keliatan mesumnya, tapi dia bakal punya trik tersendiri. Yang minta bagian Jihoon, ch depan ya.

Untuk One Reason, gw pending bentar. Lagi mentok soalnya. Lagi belibet di kepala, susah gitu nyusunnya. Kepala cenat-cenut karena Pledis yang mempermainkan hati. Di buat mikir keras jadinya. Photo teasernya buat orang susah nafas.

Oya, di antara semua member svt, cuma sekup yang belum pernah jadi uke. Si Gyu yang badannya sebongsor itu pernah di jadiin uke. Si dika juga pernah. Jadi artinya hanya sekup yang seme sejati? Atau kalian pernah nemu sekup jadi uke? Kalau ada kasih tw ya ff apa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing : Meanie**

 **Genre : Romance and Family**

 **Rated : M**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Spoiler Warning : Cerita ini membosankan. Bagi yang tidak suka jangan baca. Hati-hati dengan typo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan bantalan sofa. Ia benar-benar merasa bosan. Sudah dua minggu menikah, tapi tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Setiap hari mencari pekerjaan, namun sampai detik ini, tidak ada yang bisa menerimanya.

Andai Wonwoo menyelesaikan kuliahnya, mungkin ia tidak akan sesulit ini. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia salahkan. Karena keadaan yang membuatnya berhenti kuliah di tengah jalan. Hidup sebatang kara, tidak semudah di serial drama. Meski ia sudah bekerja, tetap saja biaya hidupnya terasa begitu berat.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda manis itu baru sejam yang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Karena ia baru saja pulang mencari pekerjaan.

Rumah minimalis namun terkesan mewah yang ia tinggali terasa sunyi. Mingyu sudah mulai bekerja sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sedangkan nenek dan ibu mertuanya sedang tidak ada di Korea. Wonwoo tidak terlalu paham ke mana dan untuk urusan apa. Yang ia tahu, ke dua wanita yang selalu merecokinya itu pergi untuk urusan yang berhubungan dengan bisnis. Meski Wonwoo yakin yang berbisnis hanya ayah mertuanya saja.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat sebuah pesan yang masuk. Pesan dari sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil.

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah menunggumu lima menit. Kalau lebih lama, kau harus membayar semua biayanya."

Wonwoo menepuk keningnya. Ia sampai melupakan janjinya dengan Jihoon. Tanpa berganti pakaian, ia langsung beranjak keluar. Ia bukan mau bertemu dengan orang penting. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penampilannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya lima menit, Wonwoo langsung tiba di tempat yang di tuju. Matanya langsung menelusuri penjuru kafe yang berada di outdoor. Tidak jauh dengan pintu masuk, sahabatnya mungilnya duduk dengan memainkan ponsel.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!"

Wonwoo langsung mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Jihoon. Pemuda bermata sipit itu mengangkat kepalanya. Berdecak melihat pemuda yang sudah membuatnya menunggu.

"Aku sudah menunggu selama dua belas menit," protes Jihoon sambil menunjuk jam tangannya. Wonwoo yang memang bersalah hanya memberikan cengirannya.

Tanpa memesan, minuman mereka sudah tersaji. Bukan karena muncul secara ajaib. Tapi karena Jihoon yang terlalu paham kebiasaan Wonwoo, memesankan lebih dulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kapan kau akan mengambil semua barang-barangmu? Lebih tepatnya baju lusuhmu."

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi menyamankan duduknya. Ia mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil barang milikku lagi. Lebih baik kau buang saja Jihoon- _ah_."

Alis Jihoon bertaut. Bukan karena Wonwoo meminta membuang barangnya. Tapi kalimat Wonwoo terdengar begitu lesu di telinganya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana," gumam Wonwoo sambil menerawang. Selama menikah dengan Mingyu, ia seperti putus komunikasi dengan Jihoon. Bisa bertemu dengan Jihoon saja seperti keajaiban. Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan Seungkwan. Membuatnya bisa meminta nomor ponsel sahabatnya

"Semuanya," desak Jihoon tidak sabaran. Ia sudah kehilangan sahabatnya selama dua minggu. Jadi ia akan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Mengenai barang-barangku, aku tidak bisa lagi membawanya. Karena kalau aku membawanya, semua barang itu akan langsung di buang."

Jihoon tidak menyela. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo. Dan ia baru menyarinya. Wonwoo tampak berbeda. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau baju yang Wonwoo kenakan adalah barang bermerk. Dan setelah Jihoon perhatikan lebih detail, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut tampak berbeda.

"Kau terlihat lebih cerah dan terurus," ucap Jihoon akhirnya. Karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung menjawab. Justru berulang kali mendengus.

Jihoon tidak memaksa Wonwoo. Karena ia tahu, Wonwoo pasti akan mengatakan semuanya. Hanya dirinya tempat Wonwoo menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Jadi Jihoon tetap sabar menunggu Wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia meraih minumannya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Menunggu Wonwoo membuat tenggorokanya terasa kering.

"Aku sudah menikah!"

"Uhuk... uhuk... uhuk..."

Jihoon terbatuk hebat. Minuman yang baru saja mengalir terasa mencekiknya. Sampai tenggorokannya terasa panas. Kalimat Wonwoo membuat matanya sipitnya membulat sempurna.

"M-Menikah? Kau sudah menikah?"

Jihoon mencoba untuk tidak percaya. Menganggap ucapan Wonwoo hanya sebuah lelucon. Namun anggukan kepala, dan mata yang tampak sendu membuat Jihoon yakin.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jihoon _shock_. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya memikirkan pekerjaan. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pasangan. Saat teman-teman lainnya sibuk menyusun rencana saat valentine, Wonwoo justru menyibukkan dengan pekerjaan.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau aku katakan, aku di culik di tengah jalan dan di paksa menikah."

Jawaban Wonwoo membuat mata Jihoon semakin membulat. Rahangnya serasa akan lepas. Karena terlalu terkejut, jantungnya sampai berdetak terlalu kencang. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi sampai membuat tangannya dingin.

"Ya Tuhan Wonwoo- _ya_." Jihoon kehilangan kata-kata. Ia sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Mendengar Wonwoo menikah dengan paksa, membuat Jihoon sedih. Karena mereka dulu pernah punya rencana membuat pernikahan sederhana namun romantis dengan orang yang di cintai.

"Aku dulu pernah memikirkan mengerikannya sebuah pernikahan tanpa cinta. Dan sekarang aku merasakannya sendiri Jihoon- _ah_." Wonwoo terpekur menatap gelas di hadapannya. Masih menyesali takdir hidupnya yang begitu kejam.

Jihoon menutup mulutnya. Matanya memerah. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo, selalu membuatnya tampak lemah. Sebagai sahabat, mereka saling menyayangi. Meski perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil selalu ada.

"Apa dia cantik? Dia baik?"

"Dia bukan wanita."

Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Andai orang lain, Wonwoo pasti akan di hujat. Namun tidak dengan Jihoon. Karena ia sangat mengenali sahabatnya. Mengetahui pasangan Wonwoo adalah pria, membuat Jihoon sedikit mendesah lega.

"Dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan buruk kan?"

"Kami seperti tidak mengenal," jawab Wonwoo singkat. Karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Meski mereka pasangan yang terikat tali pernikahan, namun mereka seperti orang asing. Hanya seranjang dan seatap yang membedakannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?" Jihoon menjauhkan minumannya. Ia serasa tidak berniat meminumnya. Kabar mengejutkan dari Wonwoo, membuat semangatnya menguar.

"Tidak ada! Aku hanya bisa mengurung diriku di rumah. Aku ingin kembali bekerja, tapi tidak ada yang menerimaku. Mencari pekerjaan benar-benar sulit," ucap Wonwoo frustasi. Mengingat pekerjaan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Lebih lama lagi ia hanya berdiam di rumah, bisa di pastikan kejiwaannya akan terganggu.

"Lalu apa pekerjaannya?"

"CEO di perusahaan besar."

"Wooooow!" Jihoon berseru kagum. Namun setelahnya ia memilih diam. Tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya membuatnya urung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Wonwoo bukan pemuda yang gila harta. Dan ia yakin, semewah apapun kehidupannya, Wonwoo akan tetaplah menjadi Jeon Wonwoo yang ia kenal.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu Wonwoo- _ya_. Aku juga tidak tahu apa rencana Tuhan, tapi aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukmu."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi kalimat Jihoon. Hanya terdiam dengan berulang kali menghela nafas. Kehidupannya saat ini terasa sangat sulit untuknya. Ia hidup dalam kemewahan, namun tidak ada kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Atau lebih tepatnya, kebahagiaan sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk kabur kan?" tanya Jihoon curiga. Matanya sipit semakin sipit karena tatapan menyelidik.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jihoon yang masih menatapnya. Sebelah bibirnya terangkat. Menyeringai yang membuat Jihoon membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau paling mengenal aku Jihoon- _ah_."

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di tepian ranjang dengan mata setengah terpejam. Matanya masih mengantuk meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Biasanya ia bangun lebih awal. Semenjak menikah, membuat matanya semakin manja. Tidak ada lagi yang mengharuskan untuknya bangun di pagi buta.

Di kamar yang di isi dua manusia itu, tidak ada pembicaraan. Hanya Mingyu yang sibuk mondar mandir menyiapkan pakaian kerjanya. Andai Mingyu orang yang ia cintai, Wonwoo pasti sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan Mingyu. Tapi seperti yang ia bilang pada Jihoon, mereka seperti tidak saling mengenal.

"Haruskah aku mengurung di rumah lagi seharian ini? Atau cari pekerjaan?" batin Wonwoo sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tapi di mana lagi cari pekerjaan?" Wonwoo bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sampai tidak menyadari sedari tadi Mingyu memandanginya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bantu aku memakai dasi!"

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut. Ia memandang Mingyu yang berdiri di depan lemari dengan tatapan bertanya. Bukan karena Wonwoo tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Tapi Wonwoo tidak mengerti maksud Mingyu. Karena biasanya Mingyu menyiapkan semuanya sendiri.

"Kau dengar tidak?"

Wonwoo ingin menyela, namun ia urungkan. Pemuda manis itu berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku harus mengirim pesan penting. Jadi bantu aku supaya lebih cepat. Aku sudah terlambat."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek tidak menyahut. Karena tanpa memberikan penjelasan, Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu mendekati Mingyu. Meski dalam hati Wonwoo mengumpat tertahan.

Mingyu benar-benar fokus pada ponselnya. Membiarkan Wonwoo melilitkan dasi di lehernya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Mingyu. Namun ia segera memalingkan pandangannya. Kembali fokus pada kegiatannya.

Setelah merasa rapi, Wonwoo berniat balik ke ranjang. Namun seruan Mingyu, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Cepat mandi! Kau harus ikut denganku!"

"Ikut? Kemana?" tanya Wonwoo setelah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ke kantor," jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana?" suara Wonwoo terdengar jengkel. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada keharusan yang membuatnya harus mengikuti Mingyu kerja.

"Kau lupa statusmu apa? Lagi pula aku tidak mau kau enak-enakan tidur di rumah sedangkan aku kerja. Jadi kau harus ikut!"

Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan begitu tegas. Membuat Wonwoo langsung bungkam. Bukan karena takut. Tapi karena kalimat di awal yang Mingyu ucapkan. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati. Baru tahu kalau Mingyu benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Di parkiran yang terlihat sepi, Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampak beberapa bawahan yang akan memulai bekerja. Ia berdecak kagum. Parkiran yang ia lihat saat ini, begitu luas.

"Pasti gaji karyawan di sini cukup besar. _Office boy_ pun aku yakin gajinya cukup besar." batinnya.

Wonwoo melangkah lebih dulu. Sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan langkahnya. Wonwoo hanya mengikuti petunjuk jalan saja. Saat akan memasuki pintu utama, seorang penjaga menghadangnya.

"Maaf Tuan, Anda tidak bisa masuk!"

Wonwoo mengernyit heran. Tapi setelahnya ia tersenyum. Sepertinya karena pakaian yang ia kenakan membuatnya di larang masuk. Ia hanya mengenakan sepatu putih. Celana jeans, kaos berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna _baby blue_.

"Aaah... akhirnya ada alasan untuk pergi," batin Wonwoo girang. Ia berniat berbalik, namun seseorang dengan pakaian formalnya membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau masih betah di sini bukan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan padamu karena sudah bersikap tidak sopan dengan istriku."

Satpam yang berjaga langsung membungkuk berulang kali. "Maafkan saya _Sajangnim_ , maafkan saya. Maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu _Sajangnim_ , maafkan saya."

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya. Ia kira bisa kabur ke tempat lain. Ia melupakan satu hal. Perusahaan besar itu milik keluarga Kim. Dan laki-laki menyebalkan yang menjadi suaminya adalah pemimpin perusahaan.

"Aaaargh sial. Aku kira bisa pergi dari tempat membosankan ini," batin Wonwoo kesal.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Semua karyawan yang berpapasan dengan mereka langsung membungkuk hormat. Sedangkan Mingyu tetap melenggang dengan santainya.

"Ck, sikap yang menyebalkan. Apa pentingnya berakting keren di depan karyawan," dumel Wonwoo dalam hati.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak henti-henti di buat kagum. Ia baru pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di kantor suaminya. Luas dan megahnya kantor keluarga Kim, lebih besar dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kalau aku mendaftar jadi pegawai di sini, kira-kira Mingyu menerimaku tidak ya? Aku yakin gajinya sangat besar," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo terkikik dalam hati. Ia yakin akan sangat menyenangkan bisa kerja di kantor suami sendiri. Dan akan sangat menghebohkan saat pegawai lain tahu kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami istri. Seperti yang ia lihat di dalam drama. Dan juga beberapa novel roman picisan yang sering ia baca.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya di depan seorang wanita cantik. Bertubuh tinggi, putih dan terlihat begitu mempesona. Wanita cantik yang Wonwoo yakini sekretaris Mingyu, membungkuk hormat.

"Apa ini istri _Sajangnim_?" tanyanya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Aaah... kau benar. Dia istriku!"

Mingyu lagi-lagi menarik pinggang Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu menempel padanya. Di depan sekretaris yang tersenyum semakin lebar, Mingyu dengan santai mengecup pipi Wonwoo.

Sebelah tangan Wonwoo terkepal. Bukan karena ia malu. Tapi kesal karena dengan tidak sopannya Mingyu mencium pipinya. Kalau bukan karena kehormatan Mingyu di depan pegawainya, Wonwoo sudah melayangkan tinjunya.

Wanita cantik di depan mereka masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Karena perbuatan Mingyu, atau karena pekerjaanya sebagai sekretaris yang membuatnya harus terus bersikap manis.

"Pilihan _Sajangnim_ sangat tepat. Sangat manis dan cocok dengan _Sajangnim_."

Mata Wonwoo hampir melotot mendengarnya. Ia sangat tidak suka mendengar kata manis. Tapi seperti kebiasaanya, Wonwoo bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Untuk makan siang nanti, kau bisa pesankan untuk kami!"

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Dan masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Saat pertama memasuki ruang kerja Mingyu, Wonwoo sekuat tenaga menahan rasa kagumnya. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu meledeknya kampungan. Meski pada kenyataannya, baru kali ini melihat tempat kerja semewah milik Mingyu. Bahkan ia yakin, papan nama Mingyu yang di letakkan di meja, bernilai jutaan Won.

"Kenapa kau tadi menciumku di depan sekretarirsmu?" tanya Wonwoo geram. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan Mingyu yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu terlihat begitu tampan dan berkharisma.

"Itu hanya formalitas saja. Supaya mereka percaya kalau kau dan aku adalah pasangan. Kalau bukan karena itu, aku juga tidak akan mau menciummu," ucap Mingyu santai.

"Formalitas katamu? Dasar idiot!"

Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Mengabaikan kesopan santunan. Sepertinya ia akan memilih tidur selama menunggu Mingyu. Karena di ruangan besar itu, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia juga tidak mengerti cara membantu Mingyu.

Ponsel di saku celananya berdering. Pemuda bermata sipit itu memilih mengubah posisinya. Seukir senyuman tercetak di bibirnya. Pesan singkat yang masuk membuatnya tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia tidak akan benar-benar bosan di ruangan itu.

Kegiatannya memainkan ponsel terhenti. Ponsel berwarna putih miliknya ia letakkan di dekat kepalanya. Kembali berbaring dan menutupkan matanya.

Matanya yang terpejam terbuka saat mendengar pintu yang di ketuk. Saat Mingyu mempersilahkan masuk, tampak sekretaris cantiknya dengan tumpukan dokumen. Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

Dengan posisi yang saat ini, Wonwoo berharap Mingyu menganggapnya tidak sopan. Menyuruhnya pulang atau mungkin saja tidak akan pernah lagi mengajaknya ke kantor. Tapi dugaannya salah, Mingyu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan protesannya. Kembali bekerja dengan tenang.

"Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini," keluh Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo membuka matanya. Melirik Mingyu yang fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu. Berharap bisa keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya sesak.

"Mingyu, aku lapar. Aku akan keluar mencari makan sebentar!"

"Tidak perlu keluar! Sebentar lagi sekretarisku akan membawakannya untuk kita," ucap Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Menyebalkan, sialan, uuuggh... aku ingin menggigitnya," batin Wonwoo geram. Ia kira alasan makan bisa membuatnya pergi.

Dengan wajah masam, Wonwoo kembali ke sofa. Ia harus memutar otak untuk keluar secepatnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, seorang laki-laki datang membawa beberapa kotak makanan. Wonwoo tidak berniat menyentuhnya. Tapi perintah Mingyu membuatnya mau tidak mau memakannya.

Beberapa macam makanan tersaji di depan mereka. Di sebut sarapan, mereka sudah sangat telat. Dan kalau di sebut makan siang, itu terlalu cepat. Karena jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh menit.

Wonwoo memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Ikan, sayur, daging, bahkan kimchi terhidang di depannya. Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya juga makan dengan tenang. Semua makanan yang ada terasa enak di lidahnya. Kecuali ikan yang tidak akan ia sentuh.

"Kenapa berhenti? Apa makananya tidak enak?"

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia kira, Mingyu tidak akan tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Karena laki-laki itu makan begitu lahap. Seolah tidak peduli dengan sekitar.

"Bukan tidak enak. Aku hanya ingin makan sup. Jadi bisa kan aku pergi mencarinya sebentar?" Mingyu tidak menjawab. Justru kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Pesankan beberapa sup. Antarkan secepatnya!"

Mata Wonwoo membola. Bukan karena merasa Mingyu perhatian. Karena menelfon dan meminta sup bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya Wonwoo sudah kenyang. Ia hanya beralasan untuk bisa kabur. Makannya tidak sebanyak Mingyu. Dan ia tidak yakin sanggup menambah volume perutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, matilah aku! Bagaimana aku memakannya nanti!"

Pemuda manis itu benar-benar merutuki mulutnya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga sup yang Mingyu pesan di antar beberapa jam lagi. Tapi harapannya tidak di kabulkan Tuhan. Karena pesanan Mingyu langsung tiba. Yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan hanya menangis dalam hati. Sepertinya perutnya akan sakit setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan jam dua siang. Wonwoo duduk di sofa tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Setelah kekenyangan karena ulahnya sendiri, Wonwoo memilih duduk dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Pffftt..."

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Matanya tidak lepas dari ponsel di tangannya. Mingyu yang mendengar tawa Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkejut. Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan temanku,' jawab Wonwoo jujur. Karena sedari tadi ia memang tengah berbalas pesan dengan Jihoon.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Mingyu yang masih belum beranjak.

"Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan teman wanita." Secara tidak langsung, Wonwooo mengiyakan tebakan Mingyu.

"Kau mau selingkuh? Kau tahu kan _Halmonie_ tidak akan pernah menerimanya!"

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak menyangka kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu. Meskipun dia tidak mencintai Mingyu, ia tidak akan bersikap tidak wajar. Lagi pula, ia memang tidak tertarik dengan hubungan percintaan.

"Dia sahabatku," jawab Wonwoo malas.

"Cinta juga sering di awali dengan persahabatan." Pemuda manis itu berdecak kesal mendengarnya. Kalimat Mingyu benar-benar konyol menurutnya.

"Aku mau selingkuh atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu. Selama ini kita juga tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Lagi pula dia benar-benar sahabatku. Kalau aku selingkuh, aku akan pergi dan kawin lari," ucap Wonwoo ketus. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan tuduhan Mingyu. Kalau Jinhae mendengarnya, entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Aku tidak percaya. Coba perlihatkan fotonya! Aku tidak mau terkena omelan _Halmonie_ lagi."

Mingyu masih kekeh pada pendiriannya. Ia mengabaikan penjelasan Wonwoo. Tangannya justru menengadah. Meminta Wonwoo untuk menunjukkan ponselnya.

Dengan malas, Wonwoo membuka galeri. Mencari foto Jihoon dan menunjukkan pada Mingyu. Di dalam folder itu bukan hanya ada satu foto. Tapi ada banyak foto dirinya bersama Jihoon.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat foto Jihoon. Pemuda bermata sipit dengan tubuh mungil. Bahkan benar-benar kecil untuk pemuda yang sepantaran dengan Wonwoo. Masih dengan gaya yang menyebalkan di mata Wonwoo, Mingyu mengembalikan ponsel putih itu pada pemiliknya.

Mingyu berdehem dan memperbaiki dasi yang melilit di lehernya. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, sudah mengumpat di dalam hati. Tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekanakan Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Terasa masih sangat mengantuk meski di kantor ia lebih banyak tidur. Mata sipitnya benar-benar terbuka. Dan ia sadar mobil yang Mingyu kendarai sudah berhenti di parkiran. Saat akan menolehkan kepalanya, Wonwoo terkejut mendapati wajah Mingyu begitu dekat. Memandanginya dengan begitu intens.

"Padahal kalau kau belum bangun, aku akan membangunkannya dengan cara lain," ucap Mingyu santai sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya. Melepas sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil.

Wonwoo buru-buru membuka pintu. Mengabaikan kalimat Mingyu yang terdengar ambigu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus cepat masuk ke bandara. Menemui ibu mertua dan nenek yang beberapa menit lagi akan sampai.

"Mingyu, apa mereka sudah sampai?" tanya Wonwoo antusias.

"Lima menit lagi," jawab Mingyu sambil melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya memilih duduk. Di ikuti Wonwoo yang memberi beberapa spasi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu ingin tahu. Karena sejak duduk, Wonwoo terus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan.

"Sepasang suami istri itu," tunjuk Wonwoo dengan dagunya.

Mingyu mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Dahinya berkerut melihat seorang wanita yang matanya tampak memerah. Dan seorang laki-laki yang menggenggam ke dua tangannya. Dan koper berukuran sedang yang berdiri di dekat sang laki-laki.

"Kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Istrinya pasti sangat sedih karena akan di tinggal jauh. Kau lihat itu kan? Wanita itu meski tersenyum tapi matanya memerah. Bahkan dia berulang kali menghapus air matanya," ucap Wonwoo lirih yang membuat Mingyu semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pasti rasanya benar-benar tidak enak," gumam pemuda manis itu lagi.

Mendengar kalimat Wonwoo, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tangan mengelus dagunya

"Kalau begitu, besok lusa kau ikut aku!"

"Huh!" Seketika, Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Lusa aku akan ke luar kota karena ada urusan bisnis. Kau ikut denganku!" lagi-lagi Mingyu mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai. Tidak memperhatikan Wonwoo menganga tidak percaya.

"Ikut? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Wonwoo langsung. Bukan hanya karena merasa tidak memiliki urusan untuk ikut, tapi ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan Mingyu. Karena Mingyu semakin menyebalkan dan pemaksa. Wonwoo takut Mingyu memaksa yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesepian seperti wanita itu," ucap Mingyu percaya diri.

"Hey, itu kan pasangan suami istri itu!"

"Lalu, apa bedanya dengan aku dan aku?"

"Tapi "

"Tidak ada penolakan Kim Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo langsung bungkam. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan pada Mingyu. Mereka dan sepasang suami istri itu jelas berbeda. Karena ia tahu pasangan itu saling mencintai. Dan tidak ada alasan untuknya bersedih saat di tinggalkan Mingyu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menggigitmu," ucap Wonwoo geram dalam hati. Sedangkan Mingyu justru menyeringai dalam diamnya. Ia berulang kali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Ikut bersama Mingyu untuk urusan bisnis ke Busan sepertinya memang keputusan yang salah. Lebih tepatnya kesalahan Mingyu yang memaksanya. Membuat Wonwoo kesal dan benar-benar bosan.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka tiba di hotel, Mingyu langsung pergi. Katanya harus bertemu dengan orang penting. Dan Wonwoo hanya seorang diri di kamar. Berguling di kasur empuk namun tidak senyaman kasurnya di rumah.

Kamar hotel yang Mingyu pesan, tidak kalah mewah dengan kamar mereka. Tapi tetap saja ia lebih merasa nyaman di kamarnya. Lelah berguling di kasur, pemuda bermata tajam itu tertidur. Dan matanya baru terbuka dua jam kemudian saat Mingyu kembali.

"Aku harus pergi lagi malam ini. Kami akan merayakan kemenangan proyek kami. Kau tidak berharap aku mengajakmu kan?" Mingyu bertanya sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Menghadap ke kaca besar yang ada di lemari.

"Siapa yang berharap kau ajak? Aku tidak ingin kemana-mana."

Suara Wonwoo terdengar datar. Wajahnya juga terlihat semakin kesal. Tapi Mingyu tidak memperhatikannya. Tetap sibuk dengan penampilannya. Padahal Wonwoo ingin keluar hanya sekedar mencuci mata.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau pesan saja!" perintah Mingyu. Namun dia tidak menjawab. Memandangi punggung Wonwoo dengan mata tajamnya. Dan saat Mingyu pergi, Wonwoo langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku seperti peliharaan saja."

Tidak ingin mati menahan kekesalan, Wonwoo memilih berjalan-jalan tidak jauh dari hotel. Tadi ia melihat toko yang berderet dan juga taman kecil yang letaknya dekat dengan hotel. Ia memutuskan ke sana tanpa takut tersesat.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Dan terkadang terhenti sejenak saat melihat barang yang menarik. Namun tidak ada niat untuk membelinya, hanya melihatnya dari balik kaca transparan.

Langkahnya tiba di sebuah gedung yang sedang mengadakan resepsi pernikahan. Wonwoo memperhatikan tamu undangan yang mulai meramaikan acara. Ingatannya tertuju pada hari pernikahannya. Membuat pemuda manis itu menghela nafasnya.

Lelah berjalan, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk duduk di anak tangga. Tangga yang menghubungkan dengan toko yang berada di lantai atas. Tangga itu tidak ramai di lewati penjalan kaki. Jadi tidak menganggunya yang memilih duduk di sana.

"Statusku sudah berbeda. Aku sudah menikah saat ini," gumam Wonwoo lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap jari jemarinya sebelah kiri.

"Tapi pernikahan ini berbeda. Dan nasibku juga berbeda dengan yang lainnya," lanjutnya masih dengan memandangi jari-jarinya yang polos. Tanpa ada apapun yang melingkar. Tidak seperti pasangan lainnya, yang akan tersemat besi putih yang terlihat indah.

"Dan apa bedanya aku yang dulu dan yang sekarang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miris. Mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit malam.

"Aku masih sendiri. Aku juga kesepian. Bahkan jauh lebih sepi."

Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Ia merasa tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti setelah menikah dengan Mingyu. Masih sama-sama merasa kesepian. Bahkan jauh lebih sepi.

Dulu ada Jihoon, sahabatnya. Dan sebagai pengantar paket kilat, Wonwoo sering bertemu dengan orang baru. Mendapat senyum dan ucapan terima kasih karena barang yang ia antar selamat. Meski tidak jarang ia terkena makian dan di pandang sebelah mata. Tapi setidaknya, Wonwoo bisa melakukan hal lain. Membuatnya bisa melupakan rasa sedih dan kesepian karena hidup seorang diri.

Dan saat ini ia kesepian. Meski Mingyu adalah suaminya, tapi Mingyu tidak mencintainya. Ia masih menganggap Mingyu orang asing. Meski secara hukum dan di hadapan Tuhan, mereka pasangan yang sah.

"Apa aku selamanya akan seperti ini?"

Wonwoo tidak menyalahkan takdir. Walau takdirnya dengan Mingyu tidak mampu mengeluarkannya dari kesepian. Karena ia tahu, takdir Tuhan adalah yang terbaik. Meski ia selalu mempertanyakan, kapan rasa sedih dan sepi itu berganti menjadi kebahagiaan.

Pemuda manis itu menatap ke sekelilingnya. Mata tajamnya menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya semakin sedih. Orang berlalu lalang dengan pasangan. Dan ada juga yang hanya bercanda bersama sahabat. Tawa itu, pancaran mata itu, Wonwoo bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari sana. Hal yang sepertinya sangat sulit untuk Wonwoo dapatkan.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?"

Suara Wonwoo seperti tercekat tanpa ia sadari. Ia bukan iri dengan kebahagiaan orang lain. Hanya saja, ia mempertanyakan, kapan ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu? Dan bisakah?

Mingyu memang ada di sisinya. Setiap malam tidur seranjang. Tapi ia tidak memiliki hati Mingyu. Begitu juga dengan hatinya. Kosong dan terasa hampa. Selama apapun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak akan merubah kenyataan. Hidup Wonwoo yang diselimuti kesepian dan kesedihan.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihannya, Wonwoo memutuskan kembali ke hotel. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu pulang lebih awal, dan menemukannya tidak ada di kamar. Karena tadi ia mengatakan tidak ingin kemana-mana. Ia tidak ingin di cap yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah sampai di hotel, Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Mencoba memejamkan mata meski belum mengantuk.

"Sepertinya aku akan berendam saja," batinnya. Membawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Dengan berendam, ia berharap, bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaah... segarnya."

Wonwoo berguling di kasur dan meraih bantal guling. Memeluknya erat dan memejamkan mata. Namun baru beberapa detik, ia kembali membuka mata tajamnya.

"Berapa lama aku berendam?" tanyanya sambil meraih ponselnya.

"Hampir satu jam," gumamnya. Dan setelahnya ia menatap pintu kamar. Ia baru sadar belum mendapati pemuda tinggi itu di kamar. Dan artinya, Mingyu memang belum pulang.

"Ini sudah sangat larut. Tidak biasanya dia pergi selama ini."

Jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit. Tidak ingin memikirkan Mingyu yang tengah bersenang-senang di luar sana, Wonwoo memilih tidur. Lagi pula, Mingyu tetap bisa masuk meski ia sudah mengunci pintunya.

Beberapa detik terpejam, lagi-lagi matanya terbuka. Dahinya berkerut mendengar ketukan di pintu. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berulang kali. Dan terkesan tidak sabaran.

"Siapa? Aku tidak merasa memesan apapun," batinnya. Tapi Wonwoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat membuka pintu, Wonwoo terkejut setengah mati karena seseorang yang menubruk tubuhnya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Wonwoo tahu pelakunya adalah Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sepertinya mabuk. Tubuhnya sempoyongan dan bertumpu pada Wonwoo.

"Uughh berat," ringisnya sambil mencoba memapah tubuh kekar suaminya.

Dengan susah payah, Wonwoo berhasil menutup pintu dengan menendangnya. Ia tidak peduli pintunya rusak atau mengganggu yang lain. Karena ia kesulitan menopang tubuh Mingyu yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Setelah susah payah, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa memapah Mingyu sampai ke tepi ranjang. Bukannya meletakkan Mingyu, tubuhnya juga ikut terlempar bersamaan tubuh pemuda tampan itu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau menyusahkan saja," ucapnya kesal.

Nafasnya nampak tersengal. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu seberat itu. Meski ia laki-laki, tetap saja rasanya seperti menguras tenaganya.

Wonwoo tidak langsung menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu darinya. Ia masih mengatur nafas karena kelelahan. Dan ia langsung bergidik saat sadar nafas Mingyu menyapa lehernya. Karena risih, Wonwoo mencoba menyingkir dari tubuh Mingyu.

"Yak, bangunlah sebentar bodoh! Kau berat," ucapnya susah payah sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu.

Mata Wonwoo membola saat merasakan kecupan di lehernya. Kecupan ringin yang membuat tubuhnya membatu. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafasnya.

"M-Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

Dan ia langsung memejamkan matanya saat kecupan di lehernya berubah menjadi jilatan. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Mingyu menari-nari di lehernya. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya erat. Tidak mungkin ia menghajar Mingyu yang tengah mabuk.

Matanya baru terbuka saat di rasanya Mingyu berhenti dengan kegiatannya. Tapi ia salah, Mingyu justru merubah posisinya. Wajah suaminya itu tepat berada di atasnya.

"Mingyu, sadarlah! Kau mabuk."

Ucapannya tidak di gubris. Mingyu justru mendekatkan wajahnya. Menyatukan bibir mereka dan menekannya lembut. Dan lagi-lagi mata Wonwoo terpejam. Ia bisa merasakan bau alkohol yang menguar.

Mingyu terus menempelkan bibir mereka. Mengecupnya ringan dan berulang kali. Mata Wonwoo semakin terpejam saat di rasanya bibir Mingyu bergerak. Melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut.

Pemuda manis itu tidak berani membuka mulutnya. Apalagi membalas lumatan Mingyu. Ia hanya diam dengan mata terpejam erat. Tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalas. Dan lumatan itu berubah sedikit kasar saat Mingyu melumat bibir bawahnya. Seolah-olah Mingyu begitu gemas dan ingin melahap bibir tipis itu.

"Sialan, bibirku pasti bengkak setelah ini," batin Wonwoo.

Ia baru bisa meraup udara banyak-banyak saat Mingyu jatuh tertidur. Dan dengan cepat, menyingkirkan tubuh Mingyu sekuat tenaga. Langsung duduk dan nafas yang yang tidak beraturan.

"Uughh... bibirku," ratapnya sambil memegangi bibirnyaa. Ciuman pertamanya, Mingyu yang sudah merenggutnya ia hari pernikahan mereka. Dan ciuman ke duanya juga Mingyu yang mencurinya di saat mabuk.

Plak...

Wonwoo menepuk bokong Mingyu yang tidur telungkup. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan CEO muda yang berstatus menjadi suaminya sendiri.

"Kau jangan pernah mabuk lagi kalau hanya membuatmu mesum seperti ini," geramnya.

Wonwoo beranjak dari kasur. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan berkumur-kumur. Ia tidak suka rasa alkohol yang tertinggal karena ulah Mingyu.

Awalnya, Wonwoo berniat langsung tidur. Namun ia menghembuskan nafasnya lelah saat melihat keadaan Mingyu. Pemuda tampan itu masih memakai pakaian formal. Bahkan sepatu mahal itu masih menjadi alas kakinya.

"Haaah."

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu agar terlentang. Membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki suaminya yang sudah lelap itu. Mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Menatap wajah Mingyu yang terlihat begitu damai.

Plak...

Pukulan ke dua mendarat di dahi Mingyu. Setelahnya ia terkikik karena ulahnya sendiri. Kapan lagi ia bisa memukul Mingyu. Karena saat pemuda itu terjaga, Wonwoo sedikit takut untuk mendekat.

"Dasar mesum idiot," ucapnya lagi sambil menarik pipi Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuka jas Mingyu dengan hati-hati. Meletakkan di lantai dan beralih ke dasi. Setelah dasi itu terlapas, Wonwoo membuka dua kancing kemeja bagian atas. Supaya Mingyu tidur lebih nyaman meski ia tidak melepas kemejanya.

"Ck, kau banyak memakan tempat," keluhnya saat tersadar Mingyu tidur di tengah-tengah kasur.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sofa. Dan langsung mendengus karena sofa berwarna coklat itu tidak cukup besar. Mau tidak mau ia harus tidur di ranjang. Lagi pula, ia sedang ingin tidur dengan lelap sampai besok pagi.

Karena sudah merasakan kantuk, Wonwoo memilih tidur di sisi lainnya. Naik ke ranjang dengan hati-hati dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Baru saja akan terpejam, Wonwoo di kejutkan dengan tangan yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Apalagi yang si mesum ini lakukan?" batinnya. Namun Wonwoo tidak mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu. Langsung memejamkan mata karena benar-benar mengantuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Keterkejutan mengawali pagi Wonwoo. Ia langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk bergerak. Menyadari Mingyu memeluknya. Bahkan tubuh mereka saling menempel. Seingatnya tadi malam, hanya tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya. Tapi pagi ini pemuda tampan itu sangat dekat dengannya.

" _Aigoo_... bagaimana ini? Kalau aku bangun tiba-tiba, Mingyu akan marah atau tidak karena tidurnya terganggu?" tanyanya dalam hati. Karena selama menikah, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah membangunkan tidur Mingyu. Pemuda bertaring itu yang lebih dulu bangun.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Wonwoo memilih diam. Hanya menjauhkan kepalanya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Ia melirik sekilas. Melihat wajah Mingyu yang begitu dekat. Namun ia tidak berani melihatnya lebih intens. Takut tiba-tiba Mingyu membuka matanya.

"Sampai kapan dia tidur? Tidak mungkin aku diam saja seperti orang bodoh."

Wonwoo meraba bantalnya. Meraih ponsel yang sejak kemarin ia matikan. Ia memutuskan memainkan ponselnya menunggu Mingyu bangun.

"Orang mabuk memang menyebalkan. Semoga dia tidak mabuk lagi. Mabuk membuatnya menjadi mesum dan gila seperti ini," monolog Wonwoo sambil melirik tangan Mingyu yang melingkar di perutnya. Selama menikah, baru kali ini mereka tidur begitu dekat.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?"

Wonwoo tersentak mendengar suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang baru saja terjaga itu menjauhkan wajahnya. Memicingkan matanya menatap Wonwoo curiga.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak lihat siapa yang memeluk siapa? Kau yang memelukku Kim," teriak Wonwoo kesal. Ia sudah menjaga tetap diam agar Mingyu tidak terganggu. Tapi justru mendapat tuduhan yang membuatnya mual.

"Aku tidak mungkin memelukmu kalau bukan kau yang menarik tanganku untuk memelukmu. Pasti kau yang melakukannya kan? Kau ingin aku peluk?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Namun belum juga menjauhkan tangannya dari perut Wonwoo.

Plak...

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Wonwoo sambil menendang kaki Mingyu. Tangannya yang sedari tadi gatal, berhasil mendarat di dahi suaminya.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku meminta pelukanmu. Dan lagi kau yang idiot! Kau yang memelukku. Dan kau malah menuduhku. Dasar mesum idiot," maki Wonwoo sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. Membanting pintu sampai menghasilkan debuman keras.

Di ranjang, Mingyu dengan santai meraih ponselnya yang masih berada di dalam saku jasnya. Memeriksa semua pesan yang masuk. Dan saat Wonwoo keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah masam, Mingyu justru melenggang ke kamar mandi tanpa dosa. Tetap mempertahankan wajah menyebalkan yang membuat Wonwoo semakin geram.

"Aku bersumpah akan menggigitmu," ucap Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu tidak mendengarnya. Pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup rapat.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, Mingyu sudah rapi. Mengenakan jas mahal yang membuatnya semakin berkharisma.

"Kau pesan sarapan saja. Aku terburu-buru."

"Hem." Wonwoo menanggapi dengan deheman. Fokus pada tayangan berita yang ia tonton.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikan pelukan atau ciuman pada suamimu yang akan berangkat kerja?"

Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Alisnya berkedut mendengar kalimat menyebalkan itu.

"Kau sehatkan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hanya memberikan penawaran," ucapnya kalem.

Blam...

Dan langsung menutup pintu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang ingin mengumpat panjang lebar. Namun Wonwoo menahannya. Ia hanya perlu melatih hatinya agar lebih bersabar. Sikap menyebalkan Mingyu semakin hari semakin jelas terlihat.

"Untuk apa dia memaksaku ikut ke sini kalau hanya untuk di tinggal di hotel? Lebih baik aku tidur di kamar atau cari pekerjaan. Kapan aku bisa menggigitnya? Kapan? Kapan?" ucapnya geram.

Wonwoo benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia kira, ia bisa menikmati waktunya dengan melakukan hal lain. Ternyata yang ia lakukan hanya mengurung diri di hotel. Mingyu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak meminta Mingyu mengajaknya bekerja. Karena ia tahu tidak akan ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sedangkan di luar sana, Mingyu dengan santainya melangkah. Dan terhenti sejenak saat ponselnya berdering. Saat melihat nama si pemanggil, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Aku harus berbicara sebagai sekretaris pribadimu atau sebagai temanmu?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Cepat katakan sebelum ku potong gajimu!"

"Baiklah _Sajangnim_ yang terhormat. Ck, aku yang sekretaris pribadimu tapi selalu kau tugaskan di tempat jauh. Jadi sebenarnya aku atau dia yang sekretaris pribadi?" gerutu dari seberang sana. Namun Mingyu masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kesempatan terakhir Wen Junhui!" Mingyu kembali memberikan ancamannya. Di seberang sana Jun tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Dan beliau setuju bekerja sama dengan kita. Dan lagi, beliau ingin bertemu dengan _Sajangnim_ minggu depan."

"Kerja bagus! Kau tidak usah terburu-buru pulang. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi!"

"Anda memang CEO terbaik," balas Jun di barengi kekehan. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Sudahlah! Aku tutup sambungannya. Aku harus menemui _client_ lainnya."

"Jadi kau sedang tidak di kamar? Aku kira kau sedang di kamar dan tidak bekerja karena mabuk. Bukannya tadi malam kalian merayakan kemenangan kalian?" tanya Jun terkejut. Ia kira Mingyu terkapar di kasur karena efek minuman keras.

"Kau lupa? Seorang Kim Mingyu tidak akan semudah itu mabuk. Apalagi hanya karena tiga gelas wine. Dan aku masih ingat ada janji penting pagi ini. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mabuk," ucap Mingyu sambil menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berguling-guling di kasurnya. Ia benar-benar bosan. Seharian ini ia hanya berada di kamar. Dan keluar beberapa menit mencari makan siang bersama Mingyu. Setelahnya, mereka tidak ada kegiatan lain. Lebih tepatnya ia yang tidak ada kegiatan.

Di sofa, Mingyu duduk dengan tenang. Membolak balik dokumen yang bertaburan di depannya dan menelfon seseorang berulang kali. Wonwoo yang melihatnya berdecak kesal. Ia ingin tahu sejak kapan seorang Kim Mingyu bisa seserius itu.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat sang nenek bercerita betapa nakalnya cucu satu-satunya itu. Sering bermalas-malasan dan kabur di jam kerja.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah!"

Setelah sekian lama tidak mengacuhkannya, Mingyu buka suara. Namun masih tetap sibuk dengan tumpukan dokumen. Wonwoo yang berbaring di kasur, menolehkan kepalanya malas.

"Ck, pasti makan dengan rekan bisnis lagi," keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Wonwoo yang duduk di tepian ranjang mengangkat wajahnya. Ternyata Mingyu tengah memandang ke arahnya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya malas. Dengan langkah lesu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Kita akan ke Gwanganli," ucap Mingyu. Seketika, Wonwoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Mendengar kata Gwanganli membuat semangatnya memuncak. Wajahnya langsung tampak cerah.

"Gwanganli? Pantai Gwanganli maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Karena ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap bisa datang ke tempat yang begitu ingin ia kunjungi.

"Hem," jawab Mingyu dengan deheman.

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menutup raut bahagianya. Rasa kesalnya seharian ini langsung menguar begitu saja.

"Jadi, kau mengajakku ke sana?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih tidak bisa menutupi semangatnya.

"Aku ke sana bukan karena ingin mengajakmu. Aku ke sana karena aku sedang ingin makan malam di sana. Kalau kau ku tinggal, aku takut kau berkeliaran. Jadi dengan terpaksa, aku mengikut sertakanmu."

Pemuda manis itu memasang wajah kesal. Ia memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Keinginannya menggigit Mingyu semakin kuat. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali cerah.

"Jam berapa kita pergi Mingyu?" tanyanya. Ia tidak akan memikirkan alasan apa yang membuat Mingyu mengajaknya. Yang terpenting, ia bisa memijakkan kakinya di pantai indah yang ada di kota Busan itu.

"Tiga puluh menit dari sekarang! Kau hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk mandi. Karena aku juga harus mandi."

Tanpa membantah, Wonwoo langsung terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Menutup pintu dengan keras yang menghasilkan debuman. Mingyu yang masih duduk di sofa berjengit mendengarnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo menyembulkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi.

"Mingyu, bukannya tempat itu sangat jauh dari sini? Sekarang sudah jam lima! Kita pasti akan kemalaman di jalan."

"Kita ke sana menggunakan mobil bukan menunggangi keledai, Kim Wonwoo. Cepatlah kalau masih ingin ikut!"

Dan tatapan tajam dari Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo membanting pintu untuk ke dua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum matahari tenggelam ke peraduannya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah dalam perjalanan. Pemuda manis itu menarik nafasnya sedalam-dalamnya. Udara sore menjelang malam itu sangat sejuk. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan membuat udara begitu segar.

"Tapi menyeramkan juga kalau mobil mogok di tengah jalan seperti ini," batin Wonwoo saat memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Pantai indah yang sering di juluki cafe town. Karena kafe yang berderet sepanjang bibir pantai. Pasir putih dan ombak yang landai, membuat semua pengunjung bisa merasakan eksotisme alam dan kreasi manusia.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih duduk di salah satu kafe yang berada di tengah-tengah. Posisi mereka saat ini bisa dengan mudah melihat ornamen lampu pada jembatan yang terbentang.

"Kau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja!"

Wonwoo tidak terlalu memikirkan makanan. Ia masih terlarut dengan keterpesonaanya dengan keindahan pantai Gwanganli. Karena ia benar-benar ingin makan dan melihat jembatan terpanjang di Korea itu.

Dulu, ia pernah beberapa kali pergi ke pantai dengan Jihoon. Tapi tidak seindah pantai Gwanganli. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa mampir di kafe sambil menikmati pemandangan. Gajinya terbatas kalau hanya untuk mencoba makanan enak.

"Akhirnya aku bisa merasakannya. Aku benar-benar bisa ke tempat ini," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin berterima kasih pada Mingyu. Meski Mingyu mengajaknya karena terpaksa, tapi ia sudah bisa mewujudkan keinginanya. Ia kira, ia tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya.

Namun Wonwoo bukanlah orang yang mudah mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan. Lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk ucapan terima kasih. Apapun yang ia rasakan, tertutupi wajah datarnya. Wajah yang akan terlihat sangat manis saat ia sudah menampilkan senyumannya.

"Makanlah!"

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar suara Mingyu. Dan matanya sedikit membola saat berbagai makanan sudah tersaji. Karena terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya memandangi keindahan pantai, Wonwoo sampai tidak sadar.

"Banyak sekali," gumam Wonwoo sambil memandangi makanan satu persatu.

"Aku bukan membelikannya untukmu. Aku beli banyak karena aku ingin."

Wonwoo memilih mengabaikannya. Ia masih dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik. Jadi kalimat Mingyu yang menyebalkan itu ia anggap angin lalu.

"Beli makanan sebanyak ini hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang saja. Semua makanan ini pasti mahal. Aku bahkan harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk membeli satu porsinya," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu, jadi kita harus berjalan sampai menemukan kendaraan umum?"

"Menurutmu?"

Wonwoo menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia langsung meringis saat menyadari sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan. Tidak ada rumah atau hanya sekedar penerangan jalan.

Yang ia takutkan terjadi. Mobil yang Mingyu kendarai mogok di tengah jalan. Pemuda tampan itu terlalu malas untuk mencoba mengecek. Katanya, ia tidak pernah sama sekali berurusan dengan mesin.

Wonwoo sudah meminta Mingyu untuk menghubungi orang untuk meminta bantuan. Dengan wajah santainya, Mingyu menunjukkan padanya ponsel dengan layar hitam. Sedangkan miliknya tertinggal di hotel. Karena Mingyu yang tidak sabaran dan mendesaknya untuk cepat.

"Kenapa masih ada jalan semenyeramkan ini? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa," batinnya.

Sejujurnya Wonwoo merasa takut berjalan di tempat sepi. Apalagi dalam keadaan benar-benar gelap. Ia bukan laki-laki lemah yang tidak bisa bela diri, ia juga bukan orang yang takut dengan hantu. Hanya saja ketakutan itu tetap saja menyelinap. Karena di jalan sepi bahkan tidak terlihat pengguna jalan lainnya, bisa terjadi semua kemungkinan buruk.

"Kau jangan terlalu ke pinggir jalan. Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu kalau seperti itu."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tersentak. Mendengar suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. Karena sedari tadi ia berjalan menunduk. Dan terus mensugesti dirinya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Mingyu, mobilnya?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa memutar pandangannya. Namun kali ini ia tidak menunduk lagi. Mencoba menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jangan pikirkan mobil tidak berguna itu."

"Mobil itu kan mahal! Butuh bertahun-tahun menabung untuk membeli mobil. Kalau ada yang mencuri bagaimana?" batinnya.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Berjalan dalam diam. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Tidak terburu-buru meski mereka harus segera keluar dari jalan menyeramkan itu.

Dugh...

"Aagh."

Mingyu terkejut dan langsung memutar pandangannya. Ia terkejut melihat Wonwoo terduduk di tanah. Meski dalam keadaan gelap, ia bisa tahu Wonwoo tengah meringis kesakitan. Andai Wonwoo mendengarkan nasehatnya, pemuda manis itu tidak akan sampai terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Namun tetap bertahan pada tempatnya berdiri.

"Sssh, sepertinya aku menabrak batu yang cukup besar," jawab Wonwoo sambil meringis memegangi kakinya.

"Ooh! Ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan? Kau mau tetap duduk seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Kali ini membalikkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun ia urungkan saat di rasa Wonwoo bertahan duduk di tanah.

"Kau tidak bisa jalan?"

"Sepertinya bisa. Tapi bisa bantu aku?" tanya Wonwoo pelan. Tidak terlalu yakin dengan pertanyaannya.

"Membantumu berjalan? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan kesedihan dan kesepian itu lagi. Meski ada Mingyu di depannya, ia seolah merasa sendiri dalam kegelapan. Membuat dada Wonwoo terasa sesak.

Andai bisa, Wonwoo ingin menangis saat ini. Bukan karena merasa sakit di kakinya. Tapi karena ia semakin sadar kalau hidupnya selalu sendiri. Di keramaian bahkan di kegelapan, ia tetap sendiri.

"Setidaknya kau harus menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan bantuan," jawab Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"Orang lain?" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu untuk menolong orang lain. Aku hanya akan menolong _eomma_ , _appa_ , _halmonie_ atau istriku. Jadi tunggu saja sampai orang lain yang baik hati datang membantumu."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, Mingyu langsung beranjak. Melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda manis itu melebarkan matanya. Wonwoo langsung menatap sekitar dengan gusar.

"Yak Kim Mingyu. Aku ini istrimu bodoh! Kau tidak mau membantuku? Suami macam apa yang meninggalkan istrinya di pinggir jalan?" teriak Wonwoo kesal. Ia baru tahu Mingyu bisa sekejam itu. Ia benar-benar takut kalau sampai di tinggal sendiri.

Seketika, Mingyu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Wonwoo yang masih bertahan di posisinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu berjalan. Mendekati Wonwoo yang memandangnya kesal.

Mingyu berjongkok tepat di depan Wonwoo. Menoyor kening pemuda manis itu dengan jari telunjukanya. "Bodoh," ucapnya pelan. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

Pemuda bergigi taring itu menarik tangan Wonwoo. Memperhatikan telapak tangannya yang tampak terluka. Meski gelap, Mingyu masih bisa melihatnya. Sepertinya saat Wonwoo terjatuh dan menopang tubuhnya sendiri, tangannya bertumpu pada kerikil-kerikil kecil.

"Ini sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak terlalu," jawabnya. Mingyu tidak menanggapi walau ia tahu Wonwoo tengah berbohong. Luka di telapak tangan itu pasti sakit.

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya dan memunggungi Wonwoo. "Naiklah!" perintahnya.

"Kau mau menggendongku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tapi aku hanya butuh di papah saja."

"Itu merepotkan dan membuat lama. Cepatlah! Sebelum kau ku tinggal."

Ancaman Mingyu membuat Wonwoo bergerak. Wonwoo memegang pundak Mingyu hati-hati agar tidak mengenai lukanya. Setelah Wonwoo berada di punggungnya, Mingyu berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau jangan mundur-mundur seperti itu! Bebanku berat ke belakang," protes Mingyu sambil menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar menempel pada punggung kekar Mingyu.

"Ada apa dengan jantungmu? Kau ketakutan?" tanya Mingyu. Karena tubuh mereka yang menempel, membuatnya bisa merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo.

"Emm." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Perampok? Atau justru hantu?"

"Kedua-duanya, mungkin," jawab Wonwoo ragu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut dengan hal semacam itu. Seharusnya kau takut denganku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu di tempat gelap dan sepi seperti ini." Mingyu berbicara begitu santai. Seolah kalimatnya bukan kalimat ancaman.

"Mingyu, aku berat tidak?" Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia menolak menanggapi kalimat Mingyu.

"Kau berat! Kalau aku kelelahan nanti, aku akan meletakkanmu di pinggir jalan."

Wonwoo benar-benar kesal mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Ia membuat gerakan seperti akan menggigit Mingyu. Karena sangat mudah untuknya menggigit pundak Mingyu. Namun saat akan menempelkan giginya, Wonwoo menarik kepalanya. Ia takut Mingyu menurunkan dan meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo kembali menerawang ucapan Mingyu. "Aku harusnya takut dengan Mingyu?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Bukannya merasa takut seperti yang Mingyu katakan, Wonwoo justru menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Mingyu. Memejamkan mata saat aroma tubuh Mingyu tercium di hidung mancungnya.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ketakutan itu lagi. Rasa takut itu seolah menguar begitu saja. Yang ada, ia ingin tidur di pundak kekar suaminya.

"Hangat," ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia merubah posisi kepalanya. Bersandar pada pundak Mingyu masih dengan memejamkan mata. Tangannya semakin melingkar erat. Namun tidak membuat Mingyu tercekik.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya karena tingkah Wonwoo. Ia seperti jalan seorang diri dan membawa beban berat. Karena Wonwoo justru mengunci bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Tapi Mingyu tidak protes. Tetap diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya di gendong?" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Mata sipitnya belum terbuka. Tampak begitu nyaman dalam gendongan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak pernah di gendong?" tanya Mingyu dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Mencoba melihat wajah Wonwoo. Meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hem," jawab Wonwoo pelan dengan deheman.

Setiap melihat anak kecil yang di gendong ibu atau ayahnya, Wonwoo selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya. Apakah rasanya nyaman sampai anak-anak itu tertidur. Dulu ia begitu ingin merasakannya. Dan saat ini, ia benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Bersandar pada pundak Mingyu dan merasakan kenyamanan itu. Sampai rasanya ia ingin tertidur.

Entah karena mengantuk, atau pundak Mingyu terlalu nyaman, Wonwoo benar-benar tertidur. Matanya terpejam erat. Ketakutan akan gelap dan sepi benar-benar menghilang.

"Ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku tidak takut lagi. Aku ingin terus seperti ini," gumamnya tanpa sadar. Namun gumamannya tidak bisa Mingyu dengar. Karena sangat pelan dan tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Kalau lagi males ngetik, aku baca ulang review kalian. Mungkin jadi hafal pen name kalian. Thanks to :_

 **Rossadilla17, Adore96, Keinz, Devilprince, Zahra9697, Thal J, Beanienim, Seunghan17ever, Pynop, Kimanita, Chittapon Kitten, Iceu Doger, Wonrepwonuke, 17misscarat, Alwaysmeanie, Park Rihyun-Uchica, Xiayuweliu, Itsathenazi, Wonnderella, Daeminjae, Riani98, Moemoe Ruki, Inisapaseh, Ketiiiliem, Abcsterne14, Putrifitriana177, Nisaditta, Arlequeen Kim, Restika Dwii07, Driccha, Redhoeby93, AXXL70, Kimxjeon, Svtbae, Meanie4lyfe, Eunkim, Ara94, Exoinmylove, Mrs Evilgamegyu, Scitra, Sheravinarose, Laxyovrds, Chubbyminland, Tfiy, Xiuxiau, Equuleusblack, Mbee, Meaniefreak, Guest, Aliciabijh, Hoshinugu, Kookies, Kimryeona19, Diciasette, Lulu-Shi, Herdikichan17, AYP, Dsamly, Baby Yoongi, Bizzlestarxo, Mingeeu, Nichanjung, Bebehemak, Andiasli99, Macchiato Chwang, Skyblueandwhite, Rahma Lau137, Rizki920, Pinotthiyo**


	8. Chapter 8

Saat terbangun, Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mata sipitnya mengelilingi sekitar. Ternyata ia sudah berada di hotel. Lampu yang biasa mereka matikan saat tidur masih menerangi seluruh ruangan.

Pandangannya jatuh pada kakinya. Pergelangan yang terasa sakit sudah diperban. Bahkan telapak tangannya juga sudah diobati. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Hanya saja, sepatu dan kaos kaki miliknya sudah terlepas.

"Mingyu."

Ia memanggil suaminya yang tengah mondar-mandir. Entah apa yang CEO tampan itu lakukan. Wonwoo mencoba duduk saat Mingyu menatapnya.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?" Wonwoo justru balik bertanya. Mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan Mingyu. Karena ia tidak membutuhkan apapun. Lagi pula ia bukan laki-laki lemah. Ia masih bisa memaksa berjalan jika memang diperlukan.

"Tentu saja pegawai hotel. Kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku? Aku tidak akan melakukannnya. Melelahkan saja," ucap Mingyu sambil berlalu ke sofa. Setelahnya kembali berjalan ke lemari. Terus seperti itu sampai membuat Wonwoo pusing. Padahal sekarang sudah begitu larut.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Ia masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas. Ia ingat bagaimana Mingyu membersihkan luka di tangannya saat mereka berhenti di mini market. Ia bahkan ingat saat Mingyu sibuk mencari obat pereda nyeri untuk lukanya.

Saat Mingyu membawanya ke taksi, Wonwoo juga mengingatnya. Meski obat yang ia minum membuatnya mengantuk, namun bukan berarti ia kehilangan kesadaran. Bahkan dengan mata terpejam, Wonwoo sadar saat Mingyu menggendongnya sampai ke kamar hotel. Menolak semua pegawai yang berniat membantu.

Dan ia tidak melupakan bagaimana Mingyu memaksa pegawai hotel untuk mendatangkan dokter ke kamar mereka.

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum sangat tipis. Mingyu tidak akan menyadarinya. Selain karena Mingyu tidak melihatnya, Mingyu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Mingyu."

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo menyebut nama suaminya. Membuat Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. Pemuda tampan itu langsung mendekat saat Wonwoo mencoba berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya bingung. Dengan tertatih, Wonwoo berjalan mendekatinya.

Tubuh Mingyu menegang saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo memeluknya. Melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangnya dengan begitu erat. Mingyu tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung. Bahkan ia benar-benar seperti patung karena menahan nafasnya.

Sembari memeluk Mingyu, Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan bibir melengkungkan senyuman manis. Wonwoo ingin berterima kasih dengan Mingyu. Namun bibirnya terasa kelu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia tetaplah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang begitu sulit untuk mengutarakan perasaan.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin mengucapkan, "Mingyu, terima kasih sudah menggendongku. Aku jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya di gendong untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tahu itu sangat melelahkan, tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Dan membuatku tertidur di punggungmu yang terasa hangat. Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku bisa merasakan seseorang mengobati lukaku. Terima kasih Mingyu. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan apa yang aku inginkan sedari kecil."

Tapi semua kata itu kembali tertelan. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Bahkan sepatah kata terima kasih, terasa berat untuknya. Melalui sebuah pelukan, Wonwoo ingin mengungkapkan semuanya.

Meski ia tahu Mingyu tidak akan mengetahui maksudnya, setidaknya ia sudah melepaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dan ia sadar, sebuah kata terima kasih tidak akan bisa menggantikan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan. Keinginanya sedari kecil, bisa ia rasakan bersama Mingyu. Terlihat sederhana, tapi begitu berharga untuk Wonwoo.

"Y-Yak… j-jangan memelukku terlalu lama. Lepaskan pelukanmu! Terlalu lama memelukku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta."

Saat pelukan itu terlepas, Mingyu langsung melesat pergi. Menuju ruangan lain yang dipisahkan dengan dinding kamar. Mingyu langsung mengelus dadanya berulang kali. Menghembuskan nafas lega sambil memukul kepalanya ringan.

Sedangkan Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia baru tahu Mingyu senang menyembunyikan kebaikan. Dan hal itu justru tampak lucu di matanya. Ia kembali ke ranjang dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuat kakinya bertambah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo bingung saat Mingyu mengajaknya pergi. Tidak dengan mobil. Berjalan kaki dengan santai. Menikmati cuaca sore yang tampak menenangkan. Selama tiga minggu menikah, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berjalan berdua seperti ini.

"Mencari udara segar. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Tadinya aku ingin pergi sendiri. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau kabur. Karena akan sangat menyusahkan mencarimu."

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya pada Mingyu yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mingyu berdehem dan tetap menatap ke depan.

"B-Bukan maksudku aku mau repot-repot mencarimu kalau kau kabur. Tapi kau pasti tahu _Halmonie_ akan marah kalau aku tidak pulang bersamamu." Dan lagi-lagi Mingyu berdeham. Ia tidak mau menatap Wonwoo yang sudah mencibir sedari tadi di sampingnya.

"Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau kabur. Melelahkan saja," gumam Wonwoo yang tidak ditanggapi Mingyu.

"Kakimu tidak sakit lagi?" tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba saat melirik kaki Wonwoo.

"Huh!" Wonwoo memandang kakinya dan wajah Mingyu bingung.

"Kakiku?" tanya Wonwoo ulang.

"Aku bukan peduli padamu. Apalagi mengkhawatirkan kakimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kita pulang dan kau masih terluka. Aku hanya tidak ingin dimarah _Halmonie_. Jadi jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Aku tidak sedang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Wonwoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak, Mingyu juga menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kesal mendengar ocehan Mngyu sedari tadi.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau cerewet sekali hari ini. Aku tidak berbicara apapun tapi kau sudah mengomel panjang lebar. Lagi pula siapa yang berpikiran kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tahu makhluk jelek sepertimu hanya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Dan lagi aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau tadi bertanya kakiku kan? Kakiku sudah sembuh. Kau tidak lihat aku bisa berjalan?" ucap Wonwoo cepat yang membuat Mingyu berkedip takjub.

Dengan langkah kesal, Wonwoo langsung berjalan mendahului Mingyu. Melebarkan langkahnya dengan wajah masam. Meski Mingyu menunda kepulangan mereka ke Seoul karena kakinya, tetap saja ia kesal dengan suaminya yang jadi banyak berbicara.

"Y-Yak… kenapa sekarang kau yang mengomel? Kau tadi mengatakan aku cerewet. Dan apa itu? Kau yang mengomel terlalu panjang." Mingyu berdecak kesal sambil mengikuti Wonwoo yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau yang jalan mendahuluiku? Sebenarnya yang mengajak jalan-jalan siapa? Aku yang mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tapi kenapa kau yang pergi lebih dulu?" tanya Mingyu kesal dengan sedikit berteriak.

CEO tampan itu mengabaikan tatapan pengguna jalan lainnya. Terlanjur kesal dengan Wonwoo yang tidak mau menoleh ke arahnya. Karena tidak ingin ditinggal terlalu jauh. Mingyu menyamai langkah Wonwoo.

"Aw!" Wonwoo meringis saat Mingyu menarik telinganya. Ia menatap sebal ke arah suaminya.

"Jangan coba-coba jalan di depanku. Kau harus jalan di sampingku," ucap Mingyu sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo jengkel.

"Aku tidak menyediakan jawaban."

Wonwoo memilih mengalah. Menuruti apapun keinginan Mingyu. Besok mereka sudah harus kembali. Jadi ia ingin memanfaatkan waktunya di Busan.

Pemuda manis itu tersentak saat Mingyu menggenggam tangannya. Namun ia tidak menghempaskan tangan Mingyu. Diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kau hilang. Ingatkan kalau _Halmonie_ akan memarahiku?" Wonwoo mencibir entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Terlalu kesal dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba begitu banyak berbicara. Padahal ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia tidak bertanya kenapa Mingyu menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Mingyu sudah mengoceh seperti wanita.

Masih berjalan dengan santai, Mingyu menundukkan pandangannya. Menatap tangan kiri Wonwoo yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Wonwoo bertanya. Bukan karena Mingyu memandangi tangannya. Tapi karena Mingyu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tanganmu jelek. Kecil seperti wanita. Kau yakin kalau kau laki-laki?"

Bugh…

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk."

Mingyu terbatuk karena Wonwoo memukul dadanya cukup keras. Ia meringis sambil memegangi dadanya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Itu baru membuatmu batuk. Lain kali aku akan membuatmu tidak bernafas."

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Hanya berhenti untuk makan dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Mengitari pusat berbelanjaan yang cukup besar itu dengan santai.

"Kau belilah apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang dengan tangan kosong," ucap Mingyu memeceh keheningan mereka berdua. Sedari tadi Wonwoo hanya diam dan melihat-lihat. Ia kira Wonwoo akan meminta sesuatu padanya.

"Beli yang aku mau? Apapun?" tanya Wonwoo antusias. Matanya langsung berbinar karena ucapan Mingyu. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, ayo!"

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tersentak saat Wonwoo langsung menarik tangannya. Sangat terlihat Wonwoo begitu senang dan semangat. Dan kali ini Mingyu memilih diam ditarik ke sana dan ke sini.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?" Mingyu menatap bingung toko di depannya. Toko yang menjual lollipop dan berbagai makanan manis.

"Karena aku ingin itu!" tunjuk Wonwoo pada sederetan lollipop yang berjajar manis. Berbagai macam bentuk dan warna tersedia di dalamnya.

"Kenapa harus itu?" Mingyu menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh membeli apa saja yang aku mau. Kenapa kau protes?" tanya Wonwoo kesal.

"Tapi bukan berarti hanya lollipop kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Di mana letak salahnya?" sungut Wonwoo tidak terima. Mingyu sudah memberinya izin untuk memberi apapun. Tapi suaminya itu justru protes keinginanya membeli lollipop.

"Kau mau mempermalukanku? Kau bisa beli yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa hanya lollipop?" Mingyu tidak kalah kesal dengan jalan pemikiran Wonwoo. Ia satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Kim. Tapi Wonwoo justru meminta lollipop yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi volume dompetnya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin lollipop itu. "

"Tidak... tidak... yang lain saja!" Mingyu masih menolak.

"Aku maunya lollipop." Wonwoo masih bertahan dengan keinginannya. Barang mahal dan ber- _merk_ yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati. Seharusnya kau manfaatkan kesempatan langka ini. Kapan lagi aku mau menemanimu berbelanja."

"Aku sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan meminta lollipop. Tapi kau harus ingat aku bukan wanita yang gila belanja."

"Tapi seharusnya—"

"Yang mau beli sebenarnya aku atau kau?"

"Kau."

"Ya sudah diam saja!"

Perdebatan tidak penting itu berakhir dengan Mingyu yang memilih diam. Mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menuruti keinginan Wonwoo. Bahkan saat Wonwoo mengambil manisan itu dalam jumlah yang banyak, Mingyu sama sekali tidak protes.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mau kau apakan lollipop sebanyak itu?" tanya Mingyu. Saat ini mereka jalan menuju hotel.

"Aku mau membagikan pada mereka," tunjuk Wonwoo ke arah taman dengan dagunya. Mingyu yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya. Namun tidak berniat bertanya. Hanya mengikuti Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Mingyu mengangguk paham saat Wonwoo mendekati seorang anak kecil yang menangis. Ia duduk di rerumputan sambil memegangi lututnya.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Wonwoo yang sudah jongkok di depan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kakiku cakit _Oppa_ ," ucap bocah berpipi chubby itu sambil sesenggukan.

" _Oppa_ tahu caranya supaya rasa sakitnya hilang." Seketika anak itu menghentikan tangisnya.

"Lollipop manis untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit."

Wonwoo menyerahkan sebuah lollipop yang langsung diterima bocah berkuncir dua itu. Ia tersenyum melihat lollipop dengan banyak warna di tangannya.

"Telima kacih _Oppa_ ," ucapnya yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Belum sempat Wonwoo berdiri, beberapa anak langsung mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_ … aku juga mau lollipop."

"Aku juga mau."

"Aku juga mau lollipop walna-walni itu."

"Hemmm… bagaimana ini. _Hyung_ hanya ada satu lollipop lagi," ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah di buat-buat menjadi sedih. Anak-anak lainnya langsung menunduk dengan wajah lesu.

"Kecuali kalian mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk _Hyung_."

Mingyu yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Wonwoo hanya melihat saja. Ia ikut tersenyum mendengar nyanyinya anak-anak yang mereka nyanyikan bersama. Ia tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo membeli lollipop sebanyak itu untuk dibagikan pada anak-anak.

"Kau suka anak kecil?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekati Wonwoo. Pemuda manis itu sudah membagikan semua lollipop yang ia beli.

"Aku sangat suka anak-anak. Kau lihat mereka? Mereka sangat lucu. Melihat senyum mereka saja sudah membuatku senang," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Seolah ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan anak-anak yang tengah bermain itu. Mingyu yang di sampingnya terus memandangi Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa membuatnya kalau kau mau."

Sontak Wonwoo langsung memutar kepalanya. Menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tengah memasang senyum aneh di wajah tampannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan terbata. Dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Hanya memberikan penawaran," ucap Mingyu sambil mengikuti langkah Wonwoo.

"Siapa tahu kau mau aku membuat anak sebanyak itu," lanjutnya yang tidak akan didengar Wonwoo. Karena pemuda manis itu terus melangkah dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Annyeong hasimnikka Sajangnim_!"

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya sejenak. Setelah tahu siapa yang masuk ke ruang kerjanya, ia kembali fokus pada koran harian di tangannya.

"Kau lihatlah! _Sajangnim_ kita yang tampan sedang membaca koran bisnis. Sejak kapan _Sajangnim_ kita yang lebih menyukai kebebasan jadi begitu serius bekerja?"

"Entahlah! Sejak statusnya berubah menjadi suami mungkin."

Untuk kedua kalinya Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya. Melipat koran di tangannya dan memandang dua pemuda di depannya kesal.

"Kalau kalian bosan bekerja, lebih baik pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapanku."

Nada ucapan Mingyu yang dingin justru ditanggapi kikikan. Dua pemuda yang pakaian formal itu duduk berseberangan dengan Mingyu.

"Jam kerja masih dimulai dua puluh menit lagi _Sajangnim_. Jadi tidak salahkan kalau kami ingin melihat pengantin baru yang baru saja kembali dari bulan madunya." Jun yang menjadi sekretaris pribadi Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya. Tapi Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalian tahu aku pergi karena bisnis," jawab Mingyu pada akhirnya.

"Jun- _ah_ , berapa hari seharusnya jadwal kepergian _Sajangnim_ kita?" tanya Seokmin yang duduk tepat di sisi Jun. Sekretaris pribadi Mingyu itu tampak berpikir keras.

"Emmm… kalau aku tidak salah ingat, _Sajangnim_ kita yang tampan seharusnya hanya pergi selama dua-tiga hari."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa sampai satu minggu?" Seokmin memasang wajah terkejut. Sedangkan Jun masih menggeleng sambil memasang pose berpikir keras.

"Yak, kalian ke sini hanya menggodaku? Hentikan omong kosong kalian sebelum aku memotong gaji kalian," ucap Mingyu kesal. Sedang dua pemuda tampan di depannya hanya tersenyum lebar.

" _Aigoo Sajangnim_. Kau hobi sekali memotong gaji kami. Kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya, aku tidak tahu berapa gajiku yang tersisa," balas Seokmin yang diangguki Jun.

"Aku pasti tidak akan bisa memberi makan anak dan istriku," timpal Jun memperkeruh suasana hati Mingyu.

"Aku akan benar-benar melakukannya," geram Mingyu yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi kikikan. Karena mereka tahu Mingyu tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Saat jam bekerja, mereka bisa berlaku serius seperti pegawai lainnya. Tapi kali ini mereka sedang berkunjung dengan status sahabat.

"Jadi, bagaimana bulan madu kalian Mingyu- _ya_?" tanya Jun sambil meraih koran yang Mingyu letakkan di atas meja.

"Tidak ada bulan madu yang seperti kalian pikirkan," jawab Mingyu malas dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna hitam di ruang kerjanya. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada dokumen yang terletak di meja.

"Tidak mungkin! Kalian pasti pergi ketempat-tempat romantis. Menikmati keindahan pantai berdua, makan malam dengan suasana romantis dan setelahnya kembali ke hotel yang sudah menunggu." Mingyu mencoba mengabaikan kalimat Seokmin dengan menyibukkan diri. Membolak-balik dokumen meski tidak ada sama sekali yang ia baca.

"Kau benar Seokmin- _ah_. Di Busan pantainya sangat indah," sambung Jun.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak suka pantai. Aku tidak akan mendatangi tempat yang sering dikunjungi sepasang kekasih itu."

"Benarkah?" koor keduanya yang membuat Mingyu mendelik tajam. Namun Mingyu bersyukur tidak menampilkan wajah gugupnya. Karena terlalu biasa menghadapi tingkah Jun dan Seokmin.

"Bagaimana dengan perjamuan besok malam?" tanya Mingyu setelah mengingat semua kegiatannya di beberapa hari ke depan.

"Mereka mengadakan perjamuan tepat jam sembilan malam. Katanya mereka sudah menyiapkan wine terbaik untuk _Sajangnim_." Jun sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya. Tangannya berulang kali membuka lembaran di tangannya. Memeriksa semua pertemuan yang akan Mingyu lakukan.

"Baguslah! Karena aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum itu," gumam Mingyu yang masih di dengar keduanya.

"Dan paginya juga ada pertemuan penting. Bahkan dilanjutkan sebelum jam makan siang. Jadi _Sajangnim_ tidak boleh mabuk sedikitpun di perjamuan besok malam."

"Kalian yang paling tahu aku belum pernah mabuk," ucap Mingyu sambil menyeringai. Sedang keduanya langsung mengangguk tidak semangat.

"Hah, kau benar! Kau belum pernah mabuk. Daya tahanmu pada alkohol patut diacungi jempol. Bahkan dua botol wine masih belum bisa membuat kesadaranmu menghillang." Ucapan Seokmin membuat Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa bangga pada dirinya jika dibandingkan Seokmin dan Jun.

"Tapi setidaknya kau lebih baik Seokmin- _ah_. Tidak sepertiku yang buruk dengan alkohol. Haah memalukan saja kalau ada perjamuan," kesal Jun.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis memakai _high heels_ -nya dengan buru-buru. Suara klakson yang tidak sabaran membuatnya merutuk berulang kali. Setelah memastikan penampilannya cantik seperti biasa, gadis yang memakai dress dan menampakkan kaki jenjangnya itu berjalan keluar.

" _Oppa_ , hilangkan wajah kesalmu itu. Kau tidak tampan lagi nanti. Aku hanya telat lima menit," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Duduk di samping seorang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Ketampananku tidak akan pernah berkurang," jawabnya sambil melajukan mobilnya. Sedang sang gadis hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh. Mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya dan kembali mematut wajahnya di cermin.

" _Oppa_ , lihat penampilanku! Apa aku cantik?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangannya dari cermin.

"Kau cantik seperti biasa," balas pemuda itu seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang berbeda dengan penampilanku hari ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan semangat. Meletakkan cerminnya dan fokus pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Baju baru?" tebak pemuda berpakaian formal itu setelah memperhatikan penampilang sang gadis.

"Ck, tentu saja ini baru. Tapi bukan itu _Oppa_ ," rengeknya kesal. Dan gelengan pemuda itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Mingyu _Oppa_ katanya CEO muda yang tampan dan pintar. Kenapa hal kecil begini saja tidak tahu?" sungutnya dengan wajah tertekuk. Sedangkan Mingyu masih fokus pada kemudinya.

" _Oppa_ tidak lihat warna rambutku berubah? Aku baru saja dari salon _Oppa_ ," ucapnya kesal karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Mingyu.

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan. Mingyu fokus dengan kemudinya. Dan gadis cantik di sampingnya disibukkan dengan ponselnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Mingyu yang langsung keluar dari mobil. Diikuti sang gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Langkah mereka di lantai marmer mengkilap itu disambut hangat. Beberapa gadis cantik dengan seragam serupa tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Dan langkah mereka terhenti di depan etalase bening yang berisi bermacam perhiasan mewah. Di dalam etalase itu, berjejer rapi cincin berlian yang tampak sangat indah.

" _Oppa_ ingin yang seperti apa?" tanya sang gadis.

"Yang sederhana tapi tetap terlihat mewah."

Gadis cantik itu mengangguk paham. Dan ia berbincang sejenak dengan pegawai yang berjaga. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya berdiri sambil melihat-lihat.

"Coba lihat yang ini _Oppa_ ," pinta sang gadis sambil menunjuk sepasang cincin. Cincin yang terbuat dari emas putih murni dengan batu berlian kecil di atasnya. Kombinasi finishing dov dan finishing mengkilap pada bagian dalam cincin. Terlihat sederhana namun terkesan sangat elegan dan mewah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Yang ini bagus," ucap Mingyu sambil mengangguk. Mengambil cincin yang lebih kecil dan memakaikannya pada jari gadis cantik di depannya.

"Pasti akan terlihat cocok nanti," gumam Mingyu. Dan kemudian mengambil cincin lainnya dan dipakaikan di jarinya sendiri.

"Itu termasuk salah satu koleksi cincin pernikahan termahal di sini Tuan," ucap sang pegawai sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku ambil ini."

Mingyu dan gadis yang sedari tadi bersamanya berjalan menuju mobil. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena sang gadis berdiam di tempat.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Mingyu seolah paham. Membuat gadis yang mengenakan dress berwana _peach_ itu tersenyum lebar.

"Sepatu?" tanya Mingyu saat gadis itu menjulurkan kakinya. Dan dengan semangat langsung diangguki.

" _Oppa_ tidak bisa menemanimu karena _Oppa_ ada pertemuan penting," ucap Mingyu sambil menelisik jam di pergelangan tangannya.

"Transfer seperti biasa." Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Namun tetap mengiyakan. Karena ia tidak akan bisa menolak apapun kemauan gadis itu.

"Jadi kenapa masih berdiri?" tanya Mingyu kesal.

"Antarkan aku ke salon," cicitnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya Tuhan." Mingyu hanya bisa mengeluh frustasi. Salon tempat biasa gadis itu merawat diri cukup jauh. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah! Tapi kau pulang dengan taxi saja. _Oppa_ akan memberikan uangnya padamu," ucap Mingyu final yang tidak ditolak. Justru dibalas senyuman manis.

"Mingyu _Oppa_ kalau sebaik ini jauh lebih tampan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya. Nama kalian susah bet dibaca. Berasa ngapalin mantra :_

 **Chittapon Kitten** **-** **Tfiy** **-** **Keinz** **-** **Newtrie12** **-** **Putrifitriana177** **-** **Devilprince** **-** **Ketiiiliem** **-** **Abcsterne14** **-** **Arlequeen Kim** **-** **Restika Dwii07** **-** **Zahra9697** **-** **Herdikichan17** **-** **Seunghan17ever** **-** **Herlin790** **-** **Faboolouzie** **-** **17misscarat** **-** **Yukiyukaji** **-** **Jinniekim** **-** **Exostalker** **-** **Pinotthiyo** **-** **Lulu-Shi** **-** **Tutihandayani** **-** **Firdha858** **-** **Babylux23** **-** **Svtbae** **-** **Syahaaz** **-** **Sabunnya17** **-** **Beanienim** **-** **Shmnlv** **-** **Nanabbui** **-** **Fvcksoo** **-** **Meanieslave** **-** **Ourwonu** **-** **Rossadilla17** **-** **Firdazzy** **-** **Vooliee** **-** **Driedleaves** **-** **Iceu Doger** **-** **Exoinmylove** **-** **Inisapaseh** **-** **Xiayuweliu** **-** **Kokomilang** **-** **Wonrepwonuke** **-** **Msr1205** **-** **Hlyeyenpls** **-** **Pynop** **-** **Driccha** **-** **Ara94** **-** **Wonnderella** **-** **Dfheehyper** **-** **Siput Choi** **-** **Nisaditta** **-** **Yulianita05** **-** **Rahma548** **-** **Daeminjae** **-** **Kimanita** **-** **Riani98** **-** **Eunkim** **-** **Scitra** **\- Icha -** **Itsathenazi** **\- Mirror - A Y P - Karina - Mbee - Kookies - Guest - Chansmurf - Lagi Males Login - Khalila - Hoshinugu - Jae - Wonumommy -** **Becuy** **-** **Rizki920** **-** **Sheravinarose** **-** **Restypw** **-** **Jongindo** **-** **Redhoeby93** **\- Kimtaejin -** **Chubbyminland** **-** **Valiens** **-** **Tiara567** **\- Name Jay - Meaniefreak - Evelyn Tuan -** **Violetyself** **-** **Kimryeona19** **\- Meanie4lyfe -** **11234dong** **-** **Nichanjung** **-** **Skyblueandwhite** **-** **Jinniekim** **– Tiffany - Miladyanti -** **Lkireii0521** **-** **Tatacwt** **-** **Kim Ha Kyo** **\- Epanda -** **Uma Exo L317** **\- Della -** **Vinne Halinda Putri** **\- Guest -** **Jihokr** **-** **Alwaysmeanie** **-** **Hnjasmine** **-** **Kkwonzz** **\- Dsaml - Chansmurf -** **Yycaa** **-** **Wooshwanhee** **\- Haru-Chan -** **Baby Yoongi** **-** **Hyunchannn** **\- Christ -** **Aestas7** **\- Parkiie110 -** **Naega Hoshi** **-** **Momonpoi** **\- Classy -** **Fujoshistan** **-** **Hax Xanix** **-** **Kookieamuba1004** **-** **Lio'gyu** **\- Rlike - Guest -** **Equuleusblack** **-** **Mrs Jeonwoo** **-** **Vyrexo's** **\- Guest -** **Byunki** **\- Monwii -** **Alysaexostans** **-** **Zahra427** **-** **Infntmyungsoorp** **-** **Aprilbunny9** **-** **Riski Yona** **\- Meanielovers -** **Kainieris** **\- Chansmurf - Someone -** **Kimjunheekji** **-** **Uma Exo L317** **\- Nabilaaiska -** **Hankook2201** **\- Kim Hye Gun – Chansmurf - siVO14 – HoshKwon - widyahj.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NATHANIA IS BACK**

 **Hai-hai!**

 **Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf untuk semuanya. Apapun itu, maafkan aku. Dan aku juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mendukungku, menasehatiku dan terus menyemangatiku.**

 **Aku bahkan ga nyangka kalau sebanyak itu yang mengirimkan PM. Aku kehilangan kata-kata saat membacanya. Tapi maaf, aku ga bisa balas review dan PM kalian. Mood aku saat itu sangat buruk. Bahkan sangat hancur. Aku takut malah buat kalian kecewa atau sakit hati karena ucapanku. Jadi aku memilih diam dan meresapi ucapan kalian semua.**

 **Kalian benar, ga seharusnya aku terlarut dalam kesedihan karena orang yang mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapai kenyataan lebih kejam kalau hal sekecil ini aku sudah menyerah. Terima kasih banyak untuk nasehatnya.**

 **Benar kalau aku sering terlarut dalam memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi aku sadar, aku harus bisa melawan kelemahanku yang satu ini. Dan aku juga sadar, aku tidak bisa membuat semua orang menerima apa yang aku ucapkan, lakukan atau aku hasilkan. Seperti kata seseorang, di antara 100 orang, jangan mengharap 50 orang untuk menyukaimu. 15 dari mereka saja sudah lebih dari cukup. (Terima kasih kak untuk pencerahannya. Aku ga tahu kalau yang kakak alami jauh lebih berat) Dan aku sadar, kalian masih banyak yang mendukungku.**

 **Selama tiga minggu ini, aku meresapi ucapan kalian. Perlahan-lahan, perasaanku mulai membaik meski belum sepenuhnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali melajutkan ff dan menulis ff baru. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Saran, nasehat, dukungan kalian sangat berharga untukku. Terima kasih aja mungkin ga akan cukup untuk membayar harga yang aku dapat dari dukungan kalian semua. Jadi aku berusaha terus membuat ff untuk kalian baca. Terutama ff 'I Hear U' yang sempat buat aku benar-benar down.**

 **=Selamat membaca=**

Seorang pemuda tampan asal China berlari di lobi kantor. Berulang kali mengecek jam dan berdecak kesal. Seharusnya, ia masih berada di rumah menikmati sarapan paginya. Tapi kali ini ia harus berlarian untuk bertemu dengan sahabat sekaligus atasannya.

"Kim Mingyu sialan! Dia benar-benar berniat menyusahkanku hari ini," makinya dalam hati.

Setelah menaiki lift dan kembali berlari, Jun sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Ia menetralkan nafasnya sebelum memasuki ruangan di depannya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi seperti biasa, ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Selamat pagi _Sajangnim_. Ada apa Anda meminta saya untuk menemui Anda sepagi ini?" tanya Jun sopan.

Mingyu melipat koran dan meletakkannya di meja. Memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan dengan Jun .

"Untuk tugas penting. Dan ini sangat penting," ucap Mingyu santai.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, _Sajangnim_?" tanya Jun sekali lagi.

"Tugas penting tapi tidak susah. Kau hanya perlu menggoda Wonwoo."

"HAH!"

Jun langsung berteriak kaget. Melupakan bagaimana etika seorang bawahan di depan atasannya. Jantungnya hampir melompat karena sebuah kalimat meski diucapkan dengan begitu santainya.

"Menggoga? Menggoda Wonwoo? Kau gila?" teriak Jun tidak terima. Ia benar-benar sudah menanggalkan sopan santun yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan. Yang ada, ia ingin membenturkan kepala Mingyu ke meja.

"Aku tidak gila. Dan itu tugasmu," jawabnya yang lagi-lagi dengan begitu santainya. Seolah-olah, Mingyu tidak paham apa yang baru saja diucapkan.

"Aku tidak mau! Kali ini aku menolak." Bukan tanpa alasan Jun menolak. Ia masih memiliki akal dan pikiran yang sehat. Wonwoo itu jelas-jelas adalah pasangan sah seorang Kim Mingyu. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik menggoda milik orang lain.

"Tapi sayangnya kau harus menerimanya Wen Junhui. Ini tugas dari atasanmu. Dan kau harus mengerjakannya mau tidak mau. Kau tenang saja, aku akan memberikan bonus yang besar untukmu setelah ini."

Jun menggeram di tempatnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Kalau tugas itu berhubungan dengan perusahaan, ia akan mengerjakannya tanpa penolakan. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dan ia tidak yakin Mingyu membawa hati dan pikirannya pagi ini.

"Kau benar-benar gila," desis Jun.

"Kau harus menemuinya di apartemen kami. Dan setelah itu, yang kau lakukan adalah menunjukkan kemampuan aktingmu. Kau harus menunjukkan pesonamu padanya. Goda dia bagaimanapun caranya. Dan ini fotonya dan alamat apartemen kami."

Kepala Jun terasa pening seketika. Ia sampai kehilangan kata-kata karena kegilaan Mingyu. Yang ia lakukan hanya terbengong memendangi foto Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera begitu manisnya. Dan Jun tidak akan bertanya dari mana Mingyu mendapatkan fotonya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Jun lirih. Ia masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi harus ku katakan kalau kau itu tampan. Dan kau bisa membawa mobil yang manapun. Kau bisa mengklaim beberapa perusahaan adalah milikmu. Jadi, dengan ketampanan dan kekayaan yang kau tunjukkan, mungkin Wonwoo akan tergoda. Apalagi aku tahu bagaimana sifatmu saat sudah mulai menunjukkan sifat _cassanova_ -mu."

Biasanya, Jun sangat senang disebut tampan, tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Ia menyesal memiliki wajah tampan dan sempurna kalau harus berakhir menjadi penggoda.

"Kau tahu aku sudah berubah semenjak bertemu dengan Minghao. Dan aku bisa dibanting Minghao kalau dia sampai tahu ini," ucap Jun frustasi. Membayangkan Minghao murka dan mengeluarkan jurus karatenya saja membuatnya bergidik.

"Aku bisa menjamin keselamatanmu."

Mingyu meraih ponsel yang terletak di meja. Mendiam beberapa nomor dan menempelkannya di telinganya. Setelah beberapa detik, Mingyu berbicara dan menyerahkannya kepada Jun.

"Bicaralah!" perintahnya.

"Jun _ge_ ," ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Minghao!" Jun terkejut mendengar suara kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu akan menghubungi pujaan hatinya.

" _Gege_ , baru saja beberapa orang membawakan makanan enak. Dan sepertinya sangat mahal. Mereka juga membawa lukisan yang pernah kita lihat di pameran minggu lalu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Padahal lukisan itu sangat mahal. Aku akan mengganti lukisan di rumah kita _ge_."

Mulut Jun terbuka tanpa ada kalimat yang terucap. Pikirannya langsung kacau mendengar suara Minghao yang terlewat ceria di seberang sana.

"Kau harus semangat hari ini _ge_. Ahh… dan satu lagi. Kalau _gege_ mendapat tugas seperti ini lagi, katakan pada Mingyu untuk membelikan sofa dan tv ya _ge_. Selamat bekerja! Aku mencintai Jun _ge_."

Saat sambungan itu berakhir, Jun hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bodohnya. Ia menatap layar ponsel Mingyu dengan sendu.

"Kenapa Minghao lebih suka barang gratisan dari pada aku?" tanyanya nelangsa.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu duduk tenang di meja kebesarannya. Matanya menatap pintu dan jam di pergelangan tangannya berulang kali. Jari-jemarinya diketukkan di meja yang menimbulkan bunyi di ruangan senyap itu.

Posisi duduk dan ekspresi wajahnya tetap bertahan saat pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka. Menampilkan pemuda tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian dengan begitu rapinya. Namun tidak dengan wajahnya. Tampak lelah dan begitu frustasi.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Jun memilih duduk di sofa ruang kerja Mingyu. Tangannya terangkat untuk melonggarkan dasi. Mingyu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabat sekaligus bawahannya, berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati Jun dan duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Sebelum menemui Wonwoo, aku harus mencari tahu mengenai latar belakangnya. Aku mencari tahu tempat terakhir dia bekerja dan kuliah." Jun berbicara sambil melepas jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. Jam delapan malam seperti ini, terkadang ia masih berada di kantor. Tapi rasanya hari ini paling melelahkan.

Mingyu yang duduk di depannya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia sudah tahu Jun akan mencari tahu sebelum menemui Wonwoo. Karena ia sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya itu. Jadi, ia tidak bertanya kenapa Jun pergi seharian. Padahal Jun sudah pergi sejak jam tujuh pagi.

"Ternyata dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya," lanjut Jun yang membuat Mingyu tertegun.

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau tidak mau masalah ini." Jun tersenyum mengejek yang kali ini tidak ditanggapi Mingyu. Karena mereka tidak pernah mengobrol seperi sepasang suami istri lainnya. Wajar ia tidak tahu bagaimana keseharian Wonwoo sebelumnya.

"Apa yang membuatnya berhenti di tengah jalan?" tanya Mingyu pada akhirnya.

"Menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan, Wonwoo tidak bisa membiayai kuliah dan kehidupannya sehari-hari. Di tahun ketiga, dia memilih mundur." Jeda sejenak, Jun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya setelah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku menemuinya di apartemen kalian. Bermodalkan kemampuan _acting_ yang aku punya, aku memberanikan diri bertemu dengannya. Aku mengaku sebagai teman sengkatan saat kuliah dulu. Dan karena dia tidak mengenal banyak mahasiswa, dia langsung percaya." Mingyu mengangguk kecil. Ia juga bisa menebak kalau Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi.

"Setelah berbagai cara dan kalimat yang sudah aku persiapkan, aku mengajaknya keluar. Kafe yang tidak jauh dari apartemen kalian. Dia menolak saat aku mengajaknya menggunakan mobil. Dia lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Dan mau tidak mau aku juga berjalan." Jun tersenyum mengingatnya. Karena menurutnya Wonwoo sangat aneh. Mobil mewah terpampang jelas, tapi lebih memilih berjalan kaki.

"Aku mencoba merayunya. Meyakinkan dia kalau aku sudah sangat lama menyukainya."

"Lalu?" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Aku meminta dia menjadi kekasihku dan aku akan menikahinya. Dan aku berjanji akan memberikannya beberapa perusahaan milikku, mobil mewah, rumah atau bahkan apartemen. Aku juga berjanji akan memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan," lanjut Jun sambil mencoba mengingat apa saja yang ia janjikan pada Wonwoo.

"Aku berjanji akan membahagiakannya karena aku sangat mencintainya."

"Jadi berhasil?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Kau tahu? Dia justru menjawab : 'Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menolak ketulusanmu. Tapi aku sudah menikah. Aku sudah memiliki suami. Jadi aku tidak mungkin memilihmu. Apalagi sampai menikah denganmu. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan suamiku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik dari pada aku' kau tahu Mingyu sialan? Kau membuatku merasa berdosa," teriak Jun di akhir kalimatnya.

Ia semakin frustasi mengingat percakapannya dengan Wonwoo beberapa jam yang lalu. Akan lebih baik kalau Wonwoo menonjoknya saat itu. Tapi jawaban yang begitu sopan justru membuatnya merasa bersalah. Dan saat itu ia benar-benar mengutuk Mingyu agar hilang tertelan bumi.

"Dia menjawab dengan begitu sopannya Kim sialan. Kau benar-benar membuatku menjadi manusia paling berdosa kerana menipunya." Jun benar-benar geram setengah mati. Tapi sahabat yang duduk di depannya justru menyeringai.

"Kalau aku tidak kenal dengan Minghao, sudah aku rebut Wonwoo dari manusia sialan sepertimu," maki Jun lagi entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia melupakan status bawahan dan atasan. Ia benar-benar ingin meluapkan kekesalan dan amarahnya pada sahabatnya yang semakin gila itu.

"Mungkin kau kurang bisa meyakinkan seberapa kayanya dirimu," ujar Mingyu santai.

"Kau benar-benar makhluk sialan yang pantas dimusnahkan," maki Jun sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Bahkan aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku lebih kaya darimu. Tapi lagi-lagi jawabannya di luar dugaan. Dia malah menjawab : 'Aku tahu itu. Sekalipun suamiku hanya supir taksi, aku tetap tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kami adalah pasangan yang sudah diresmikan. Kami sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati suamiku hanya karena ada yang lebih kaya. Harta bukan segalanya Junhui-ssi."

Mingyu langsung tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. Ia bahkan menyeringai yang membuat Jun memasang wajah kesal. Rasanya Jun ingin meninju wajah Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat bertemu Wonwoo suatu saat nanti. Ia tidak tahu akan disimpan di mana wajahnya.

CEO tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Menyambar jas dan langsung mengenakannya dengan asal. Ia membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil. Menyimpannya di kantong dan meraih kunci mobil serta ponsel miliknya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kau bisa mengecek rekeningmu," ucap Mingyu sambil berlalu santai. Mengabaikan wajah frustasi Jun yang seperti ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup.

"Aghh … Kim Mingyu sialan," umpatnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Mingyu dengan langkah pasti langsung menuju mobilnya. Melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Mingyu langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tengah duduk menonton tv. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, CEO muda berwajah tampan itu sudah tampak segar. Celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos polos berwarna pastel.

Mingyu duduk di tepi ranjang saat Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda berkulit putih itu memilih masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar keluhan Mingyu.

"Akhh… sial! Ini kekecilan. Dasar bodoh."

"Kenapa tidak aku coba dulu?"

"Kalau seperti ini sia-sia saja."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sampai Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi, laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya masih saja mengeluh. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa yang bodoh dan apa yang kekecilan. Ia memilih diam dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kemarilah!"

Belum sempat ia merebahkan tubuhnya, suara Mingyu sudah membuatnya kembali duduk. Ia memandang suaminya diam sampai Mingyu memintanya mendekat untuk ke dua kali.

Wonwoo malas turun dari ranjang dan memutar untuk berdiri di depan Mingyu. Ia lebih memilih menggeser bokongnya tepat di depan Mingyu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya datar.

"Tadi aku baru saja membeli cincin. Tapi ternyata kekecilan di jariku. Coba kau pakai di jarimu. Siapa tahu saja pas." Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo. Menyematkan besi putih di jari manisnya yang tampak begitu pas di jari ramping Wonwoo.

"Ck, ternyata lebih pas di jarimu. Haaah…," keluh Mingyu tidak terima dengan memasang wajah menyesal.

"Ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu kau pakai saja. Aku akan membelinya lagi. Aku benar-benar terburu-buru saat membelinya tadi. Aku kira cincin itu cocok untukku karena aku menyukainya."

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi ucapan Mingyu. Ia hanya menunduk memperhatikan jarinya yang tersemat besi putih.

"Tapi ingat! Kau harus selalu memakainya. Jangan melepas apalagi menghilangkannya. Karena cincin itu sangat mahal. Aku berniat membelinya untukku karena aku menyukai desainnya. Jadi jangan pernah kau coba untuk melepaskannya."

Mingyu berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Pemuda yang lebih kurus terus memandangi jarinya. Tampak begitu bahagia dengan besi putih di jari manisnya.

Mingyu langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Membiarkan Wonwoo yang masih terlarut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Cincinnya bagus. Tidak terlihat berlebihan tapi tetap tampak elegan. Aku suka cincin ini," batin Wonwoo. Ia mengangkat jarinya, menghadap jendela kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi senyum manis itu tersemat.

"Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki cincin seperti yang lainnya. Cincin ini seperti cincin pernikahan. Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah memakainya di jariku," ucapnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Mingyu dengan pakaian formal seperti biasa. Sedangkan Wonwoo juga sudah tampak rapi meski hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans.

Berulang kali Mingyu melirik ke jari manis Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum melihat cincin itu begitu pas dan sangat cocok untuk Wonwoo. Dan sudah seminggu, cincin itu tersemat di jari pemuda yang lebih pendek.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau juga memakai cincin yang sama denganku?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat Mingyu terkejut.

"O-Oh… ini… ini… aku baru membelinya lagi. Seperti yang aku katakan, aku suka desainnya jadi aku membelinya lagi," ucap Mingyu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Padahal kau bisa menukarkan ini dengan ukuran jarimu." Wonwoo mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjukkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"T-Tidak perlu. Itu sama saja mencoreng harga diriku. Tidak mungkin aku menukarkannya karena ukurannya tidak sesuai. Lagi pula kau bisa memakainya. Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku harus membelinya lagi."

Kali ini Wonwoo memilih mengangguk. Meski ia tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran suaminya, tapi ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Jadi tunggu aku sampai menjemputmu."

Wonwoo mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya. Lagi pula ia yakin Jinhae tidak akan mengizinkannya pergi tanpa Mingyu. Mengingat akan bertemu wanita tua yang tampak selalu bersemangat itu membuatnya senang. Semenjak pulang dari Busan, Wonwoo belum pernah berkunjung ke rumah Mingyu.

Setelah mengantar Wonwoo ke rumahnya, Mingyu langsung menuju kantornya. CEO muda itu tampak sangat bersemangat pagi ini. Semua salam dari pegawainya ia sambut dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Anda terlihat bersemangat pagi ini _Sajangnim_ ," ucap Jun yang juga memasuki lift yang sama dengan Mingyu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," balas Mingyu sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Ahh… iya. Wonwoo tidak bercerita padamu kalau aku baru saja mengajaknya menikah?" tanya Jun saat teringat kejadiannya dengan Wonwoo seminggu yang lalu.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Pernikahan kalian sudah minggu ke-enam dan memasuki Mingyu ke-tujuh kan?" Jun kembali bertanya yang hanya dijawab deheman Mingyu.

"Kau tidak takut?" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jun.

"Apa yang harus ku takutkan?" tanyanya sambil melangkah keluar dari lift. Diikuti Jun di sampingnya.

"Pernikahan kalian tidak didasari cinta. Kau tidak takut dengan perceraian? Aku tahu kau tidak ingin namamu tercoreng kalau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi duda."

Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat. Meresapi ucapan Jun yang sangat ia setujui. Ia memang tidak suka status duda sampai melekat padanya.

"Aku akan membuatnya tidak bisa meninggalkanku," ucap Mingyu menyeringai. Membuat Jun yang melihatnya bergidik. Mingyu tampak mengerikan di matanya. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sahabatnya itu rencanakan untuk Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aw… _Halmonie_ … itu sakit. Pelan-pelan _Halmonie_."

"Sakit bagaimana? _Halmonie_ sudah memijatnya dengan pelan."

"Tapi tulang-tulangku terasa sakit _Halmonie_."

"Kau saja yang terlalu kurus. Kau lihat badanmu ini. Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik? Apa Mingyu tidak mengurusimu dengan benar? Percuma saja dia kerja tiap hari kalau kau saja kurus seperti ini. Mulai hari ini kau harus makan lebih banyak."

Wonwoo cemberut saat lagi-lagi terkena omelan. Seharian ini, ada saja yang salah di mata Jinhae. Kantung matanya, kulitnya, tubuhnya, porsi makannya, semua terkena protesan sang nenek.

Ia hanya bisa meringis saat Jinhae masih memijati punggung dan bahunya. Ia duduk di karpet sedangkan Jinhae duduk di sofa. Memudahkan wanita tua itu memijat cucu menantunya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari pekerjaan, tapi Jinhae memintanya untuk berkunjung. Mau tidak mau, ia harus berada di rumah Mingyu dan menunggu sampai Mingyu menjemputnya.

Tidak lama, Mingyu muncul dengan wajah sumringah. Namun ekspresinya tidak bertahan lama karena Wonwoo dan Jinhae tidak ada yang menyambut kedatangannya. Padahal ia sengaja pulang lebih awal meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Mingyu duduk di sebelah Jinhae dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia kesal saat diabaikan nenek tersayangnya. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Karena setiap ada Wonwoo, status cucu satu-satunya di keluarga Kim seolah dipertanyakan.

"Ahh… ternyata cucu _Halmonie_ yang tampan sudah pulang," ucap Jinhae saat baru sadar Mingyu duduk di sebelahnya. Sedari tadi ia asyik menceramahi Wonwoo tentang kesehatan dan tubuhnya.

Wonwoo melirik sekilas. Ia mendesah lega melihat Mingyu pulang lebih awal. Karena semenjak dari Busan, Mingyu sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Membuat pekerjaannya bertambah saat malam hari. Tapi ia bersyukur Mingyu tidak pernah meninggalkan tanda di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau bekerja dengan baik hari ini? Apa kau mendapatkan uang yang banyak?" tanya Jinhae tanpa menatap Mingyu. Ia masih fokus memijat kepala cucu menantunya.

"Sangat banyak _Halmonie_. Bahkan bisa membeli _harabojie_ baru," jawab Mingyu asal.

"Sebanyak apapun tidak akan bisa menggantikan _harabojie_ -mu. Karena _harabojie_ -mu adalah laki-laki paling tampan di dunia ini."

"Bukannya _Halmonie_ katakan kalau aku yang paling tampan?" tanya Mingyu setengah merajuk. Membuat Wonwoo menahan tawanya. Setiap bersama Jinhae atau keluarga Kim, sifat kekanakan dan manja Mingyu sangat terlihat.

"Cucu _halmonie_ memang paling tampan. Tapi setelah _harabojie_ tentunya."

Mingyu memilih diam. Bukan sekali dua kali Jinhae berubah pikiran. Terkadang Jinhae mengatakan Mingyu adalah laki-laki paling tampan. Terkadang juga tampan setelah almarhum sang kakek.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di karpet sambil memejamkan mata. Sepertinya Wonwoo menikmati pijatan di kepalanya.

Tangan Mingyu terulur untuk menyentuh punggung Wonwoo. Menusuk dengan satu jari yang membuat Wonwoo memekik. Langsung memutar kepalanya dan memandangnya kesal.

" _Yak_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kesal.

"Memang kenapa? Aku hanya menusukmu dengan satu jariku."

"Itu sakit bodoh!"

"Bagaimana bisa sakit? Aku tidak memukulmu. Aku hanya menusukmu dengan satu jariku."

"Kenapa kau menusukku? Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain? Jarimu menekan tulangku."

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan badanmu yang terlalu kecil. Padahal aku menusuk hanya dengan satu jari. Bukan dua atau tiga jari."

"Terserah kau sajalah!" balas Wonwoo menyerah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat tidak dirasakan lagi ada yang memijat kepalanya.

"Eh… kemana _halmonie_?" tanyanya bingung. Mingyu yang duduk di sofa juga kebingungan. Baru sadar kalau Jinhae tidak ada lagi di sampingnya.

" _Halmonie_ kemana?" tanyanya pada salah satu maid yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Emmm… itu… _halmonie_ pergi… sejak… sejak tuan muda… emm… membicarakan tusuk menusuk," ucap wanita itu ragu dan tampak gugup.

Wajah Wonwoo terasa memanas mendengarnya. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berlalu ke kamar Mingyu yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sedangkan Mingyu masih duduk sambil berpikir keras. Ia masih belum mengerti apa maksud ucapan wanita itu. Namun setelahnya ia menyeringai.

"Tidak hanya jari," batinnya dengan seringaian yang semakin mengembang.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sampai di rumah tepat jam delapan malam. Setelah melewati paksaan segala jenis makanan untuk makan malam, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke apartemen mereka.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau tahu kan aku selalu menjaga namaku."

Wonwoo yang tengah berada di dapur mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Mingyu yang diucapkan tiba-tiba. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mendekati Mingyu yang duduk di sofa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya yang lebih memilih berdiri tidak jauh dari sofa ruang tengah.

"Aku tidak mau namaku buruk saat statusku berubah menjadi duda kalau saja kau meminta bercerai."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Mingyu. Bahkan ia tidak ada menyinggung soal pernikahan mereka.

"Supaya itu tidak terjadi, aku ingin kita bertaruh."

"Haah… mau bertaruh apa? Hal konyol apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo malas. Ia ingin mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Tapi Mingyu merecoki dengan kalimat tidak wajar.

"Kau sudah menyuetujuinya. Baiklah. Ayo kita bertaruh! Kalau kau kalah, kau akan menjadi istriku selamanya. Dan taruhannya tidak sulit. Kalau kau mendesah di bawahku, berarti aku pemenangnya."

Mata Wonwoo langsung membulat horror. Sekali ucap saja ia mengerti apa maksud Mingyu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau sudah gila? Lebih baik kau mandi untuk membersihkan otak kotormu."

Wonwoo langsung berlalu ke kamar. Membanting pintu kamar mereka cukup kuat. Masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

"Taruhan mesum apa itu? Bilang saja kau sudah mencintaiku dan tidak mau kehilanganku. Dasar pervert! Kim Mingyu mesum sialan," maki Wonwoo dari kamar mandi.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Wonwoo keluar dari kamar mandi ragu-ragu. Ia tidak pernah setakut ini dengan Mingyu. Membuatnya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Dan langsung mendesah lega saat tahu Mingyu mandi di kamar mandi lainnya.

Wonwoo tidak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya setelah mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Ia memilih berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Mingyu masuk untuk berganti pakaian.

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak tidak karuan. Rasanya tubuhnya panas dingin mengingat kembali ucapan Mingyu. Ia tidak menyangka kalimat gila seperti itu yang Mingyu ucapkan.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh. Pemikirannya terlalu sempit. Lagi pula siapa yang ingin minta cerai? Sepertinya memang otaknya sudah tidak bekerja dengan benar," gerutu Wonwoo sembari memandangi langit malam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, Wonwoo bisa menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul. Balkon kanan dan kirinya tampak gelap. Sepertinya sang pemilik pergi atau sudah tertidur.

Pemuda manis itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba balkon kamar mereka mati. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri bingung. Tidak biasanya lampu balkon mereka mati tiba-tiba. Apalagi Jinhae selalu memastikan semuanya dengan kualitas paling baik.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mati? Apa mungkin ada yang mema…."

Tubuh Wonwoo menegang saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Nafasnya langsung tertahan di tenggorokan saat menyadari tubuh Mingyu menempel di punggungnya. Bahkan ia terasa sulit menelan salivanya sendiri.

"Aku ingin kita membuktikannya malam ini," bisik Mingyu tepat di telinganya. Membuat Wonwoo bergidik. Bibir Mingyu mengenai daun telinganya.

"Kita lihat, aku atau kau yang menang?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara rendahnya. Mingyu sengaja meniup lembut telinga Wonwoo.

Pemuda manis itu menutup matanya rapat. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada pembatas balkon. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Bahkan hanya sekedar melepas tangan Mingyu yang melingkar erat di pingganganya.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tampak begitu gugup. Mata sipitnya tampak tertutup rapat. Dan saat ia mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi kiri Wonwoo, pemuda manis itu berusaha menghindar. Tapi tubuh Wonwoo seutuhnya sudah berada dalam kuasanya. Wonwoo tidak mampu banyak bergerak.

CEO muda berwajah tampan itu mengecup pipi Wonwoo berulang kali. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut sembari tangan kanannya bergerak naik. Ia sengaja meniup telinga dan leher pemuda yang dalam kungkungannya berulang kali. Membuat pemuda manis itu bergidik dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Kau harus rileks sayang. Karena perjalanan kita masih panjang," ucap Mingyu menyeringai.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan Mingyu membuka kancing teratas piyama yang Wonwoo kenakan. Memudahkannya melihat bahu mulus tanpa cela milik Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf untuk semua typo. Dan maaf untuk NC yang terpotong. Hahaha…..**

Untuk _Update_ -an besok, aku menyediakan _request_ -an. Silakan pilih _sequel_ dari ff ' **YANG TERSEMBUNYI'** atau _sequel_ dari ff ' **MINGYU'S SON'**.


	10. Chapter 10

The Winner chapter 10 sudah di update di wattpad. Yang udah follow, bisa membacanya di sana. Bagi yang belum, follow aja ( ) Nathania1721. Dan cerita lainnya akan menyusul aku post di sana. Termasuk 'Yang Tersembunyi' last chapter-nya.

Terima kasih.


End file.
